Predestined 1x01 : Pilot
by NextGeneration
Summary: 20 years after the finale.The demons delivered on their promise to the Charmed Ones.But now its the next generations turn to fight what their parents tried to protect them from.Will they struggle to be normal or will they accept it was all predestined?R
1. In A Perfect World

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Charmed. I wish I did, and have wished on every candle on my Birthday's, every shooting star, and every wishbone. But I still don't own Charmed, sad, huh? But I will someday! Someday, somehow Charmed will be mine, and all shall bow to my feet! Mwhahahaha.

Author's note: Here you go, this is my Charmed stories, and as you may be able to tell from my name, they will be centered around the next generation. I mean Wyatt and Chris, what's _not _to love? However, I'm not sure if it will be the whole generation, or just a small fraction, with the others thrown in from time to time. But either way, it will center around them; and the Charmed Ones will be in here from time to time, along with; Henry, Coop, Leo, Victor, Billie, Tyler, and others.

1x01 : Pilot.

Summary: Twenty years after the finale. The demons promised the Charmed Ones, and they delivered. But now it's the next generations turn to fight what their parents had tried to protect them from. Will they struggle to be normal or will they accept it was all predestined?

Please remember to review and leave comments on the story. Your opinion and outlooks are always appreciated, and if you have any requests for an 'episode' or an event, feel free to request it. I'll do my best to incorporate any ideas you have.

The Characters and their descriptions are in my profile. All them aren't there yet, but I hope to have added later one the week. The main ones are added, at least the main for this Story. But all the same, they are _my _profiles, and I would appreciate it if you didn't copy or steal them. It took me weeks to work out the glitches in all of their personalities, and now that I have, I would just like it if you didn't copy that.

Please remember to review.

* * *

The night after the Ultimate Battle.

Piper leaned against the door frame of Chris' room and smiled contently as she watched her youngest sleep peacefully. Her son had powers now, her father had broke that to her after everyone had left.

That had been how Wyatt orbed back to his Grandfather's after loosing his powers, Chris had orbed him home. Starring at Chris' face as he rolled over and yawned, her smile widened.

When the older Chris had been here, once she had convinced him to stay in the manor, she had watched him sleep sometimes, and he used to do the same thing. It had been the hormones, that was her argument and she was sticking to it .

Making sure he could sleep soundly at night was one of the few things she could do for her baby boy who had had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Tears sprung in her eyes at the thought of the son she had lost, and gained in the same day. When she had been told the other Chris had died, she had tried to convince herself that he was fine. That nothing happened to Chris.

But in actual fact she had lost her son, Christopher Perry Halliwell had died for his brother, and after seeing the older versions of her son that were soundly asleep in their rooms, she had no doubt that the Chris she was watching now would do the same thing. As would Wyatt.

But with Chris, she told herself, she shouldn't be that surprised. The Chris she was watching and the Chris that had died were the same people, they had just grown up in different worlds, at least after a certain point.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Leo asked quietly as he walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't believe how much he had missed when he had been frozen. Chris' birthday, Wyatt's birthday, Paige and Henry getting married.

He smiled, he had known that Paige had liked Henry, and he was happy that she had found someone, just as he was happy for Phoebe.

Piper leaned back against her husband, letting his wonderful presence give her comfort that she had missed all of these long months. "He's happy," she stated, starring at her two year old son, knowing that she wouldn't have to explain herself to Leo. They had been together so long, they could basically read each other's thoughts.

Leo nodded as he thought about the future Chris he had seen today, and he felt a smile form on his face as he remembered when Chris and Wyatt had playfully bickered back and forth. "He saved his brother. And they're both happy."

"We shouldn't tell them," Piper stated simply.

Leo frowned as Piper turned to stare at him, "we shouldn't tell them what?" He asked simply, though he knew what she was hinting at.

Piper took a shaky breath, "I don't want Chris and Wyatt to know about the other future." She didn't want her sons, her babies, to grow up in fear of what could have been. Surely Leo would be able to understand that.

"Why?" Leo asked gently.

Piper smiled slightly as she thought back to her future sons. "After future Wyatt came back the first time," she looked at Leo, "when the fate of the world rested in the hands of Wuevy," seeing Leo smile and nod, she continued. "I mentioned that we didn't want any details on the future, because we didn't want to risk changing the future _again_." Seeing Leo close his eyes, she knew he understood. "Leo, he didn't know what I was talking about. He didn't, doesn't, know about the other future. And you saw how he and Chris interacted with each other, I don't want them to know what could have been. I don't want Wyatt to fear every day of his life and wonder 'is this the day I loose control,' and I don't want Chris to feel like he has to be this strong, closed off person he was then," she ranted.

Leo sighed and looked past Piper and smiled at the sight of his youngest son. Knowing Piper wanted him to answer her, he looked into her eyes. "I understand where you're coming from, Piper. I really do…" he trailed off.

"But?"

"But, Piper we can't keep this a secret. They're bound to find out someday, you know it." He said looking into her eyes, "and they'll want explanations at some point."

"Not if they never know," Piper argued. "And if we don't tell them, who will? If we tell Paige and Phoebe, they wont tell, even Phoebe wouldn't, and you know how she is with secrets. They would respect our wishes."

"But what happens when Chris becomes _that _Chris?" He challenged, seeing Piper frown he continued. "Piper what happens when we see that Chris like we did today? I almost broke down at the sight of him, but I held it in. But what happens when his aunts see the man he was, the one he'll become? What happens if they tear up at the sight of him someday, how would we explain that?"

Piper looked over her shoulder and looked at her son, then turned her head to look at Wyatt's room across the hall. She sighed, "Leo, if they ever ask us directly, we'll be honest with them." Seeing Leo raise an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes, "I swear we will. I just don't want them to know that Chris died to save Wyatt, and I don't want Wyatt to grow up knowing about the other future where he was evil," she explained calmly.

Leo took a deep breath, it was his first day back, and he really didn't want to argue with his wife, but they had to reach a decision tonight, before they got switched into each other's bodies again. "They're going to find out," he stated, "they'll know we're keeping something from them. I don't think we should," seeing Piper about to protest, he held up his hand to stop her. "I'm not saying that we tell them when they're kids, but someday they should know."

"Why?" Piper demanded. "Leo, they shouldn't have to know that! They shouldn't have to deal with that, what if it weakens their bond?" She asked, "they don't need to know. That future isn't going to happen. Chris fixed it," she looked into her husband's eyes, "and it cost him his life." Seeing Leo wince, she added, "and I just want them to have a happy life. I want _him _to have a happy life, he earned _at least _that much."

Leo nodded slowly and said, "I get what you're saying, I don't want my sons," he smiled at Piper and winked, "or any future children in this family to know about it. I agree, there is no reason to burden them, but at the same time, there may be a time where we _need _to tell them."

"Fine," Piper huffed, crossing her arms. "We will tell them if they _need _to know, but not another moment sooner," she stated as she leaned her head against Leo's chest. "Just promise me we'll protect them this time, that nothing will happen to them."

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper and leaned his chin on her head. "They'll be fine Piper, I swear to you." He took a deep breath, "so you really don't want them to know?" Piper nodded, "okay, we wont tell them."

* * *

Opening Credits.  
Theme : In the Shadows, The Rasmus

Wes Ramsey ... Wyatt Halliwell  
Drew Fuller ... Chris Halliwell  
Amber Tamblyn ... Melinda Halliwell  
Jennifer Love Hewitt ... Prue Halliwell  
Eliza Dushku ...Katy Halliwell  
Elizabeth Halliwell ... Rachel Bilson  
Channing Tatum ... Henry "Junior" Matthews  
Jessica Origliasso ... Oriana Matthews  
Lisa Origliasso ... Callie Matthews  
Steven Strait ... Caleb Johnson  
Laura Ramsey ... Emily Simms  
Anne Hathaway ... Kelsey Vincent

_Camera Pans over the Golden Gate Bridge as mist of clouds roll by, then slowly pans over the city before finally descending on to the Underworld._

* * *

Chapter One : In A Perfect World.  
Twenty Years Later.

Prue screamed as she was thrown across the cavern, hitting the cave wall. She frowned as she sat up, "damn demon," she hissed as she gripped his hand into a fist and flicked the fist; the way Chris had taught her, immediately stopping the demon's heart.

Seeing the demon blow up, she stood up and brushed herself off. Seeing Chris hold down the other demon, she frowned as Chris threatened him. "we will not ask you again, and if you don't answer me," Chris began, seeing the demon tremble, he smirked. "I'll kill you," he hissed. "And every other member of your clan," he left the threat there.

Prue flinched physically at that threat, she knew Chris was referring to children, too, and that made her stomach twist. Even though she knew Chris would never sink to that level, she couldn't help the tremble that followed his words, he sounded so evil. His voice was flat and final, but at the same time it was patient, as if he didn't care how long they were there.

The demon's scared brown eyes avoided the witch in front of him. Struggling to keep his voice even, his eyes traveled to Prue. "How about this, you let me go and give me your pretty friend over there, and I'll tell my clan to let you go," he hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Chris formed a fist and cut off the demon's air supply, he frowned, the demon could survive at least three minutes without air, and they didn't have anywhere to be. Looking at Prue he frowned, "why are they _always _this difficult?"

Prue shrugged, "maybe you just have that effect on people?" She supplied, seeing the demon go blue she smirked, "you might want to give him some air, _Chrissie._"

Chris sent her a dirty look as he unclenched his fist, "whatever you say, _Pruie_," he said with heavy sarcasm.

Smirking Prue walked up to the demon "who the hell sent the demon after me yesterday?!" She demanded. Yesterday on her way to her car after her University classes a demon had targeted her, and she had only told Chris. She cringed at the thought, her parents were going to be pissed. Not to mention Wyatt and Junior, they would be pissed at her and Chris for not telling them.

Seeing the demon wasn't planning on tell her, she punched him in the gut, causing the demon to suck in air. After a few seconds of consecutive panting, the demon glared up at her and spat in her face. Wiping the spit off her face, Prue looked at the demon, "was that you _final _answer?" She asked, smiling in anticipation. If it was, this one was hers to vanquish, Chris had gotten the last one.

Not getting an answer, Chris shrugged. "I guess it was," stepping back, he waved his hand and released his telekinetic hold on the demon and watched as he fell. Gesturing to the demon he smirked at Prue, "feel free," he insisted.

Prue smirked and watched as the demon stood up. "Come on, I'll be merciful," she stated. Holding up her arms she stared at the demon, "I'll give you a chance." Seeing the demon hesitate, she pouted. "You afraid of me? A _witch_?" She sneered, "come on, give me your best shot."

Feeling his anger build up, the demon held out his hand and summoned an energy ball, but instead of a blue or red, his was glowing deep purple.

Prue frowned, that was a strong energy ball. Hell, she was impressed, who knew a low level demon could pack a punch like that? Seeing the energy ball fly at her, she held up her hand, and her palm began glowing pink as she absorbed the energy ball. Seeing the surprised look on the demon's face, she smirked. "Yeah," and with that, she whipped it back at him, and watched as he screamed in agony, until he blew up.

Chris let out a whistle and smiled at his cousin, "that was you being merciful?" He asked as she bent down to pick up an abandoned potion vial, seeing her nod he winced. "Wouldn't want to see you being cruel." Seeing Prue stand up, he walked over to her to look at her shoulder and seen a red splotch that he knew was going to bruise. He frowned, "remind me not to piss you off."

Prue moved away from Chris, "you _still _need to be reminded?" She asked skeptically, a huge grin lighting up her face. "Do I need to kick your ass again, _Christopher_," she said with sarcasm. "Thought you would have learned you lesson by now."

Chris smirked, "one would think, _Prudence_." He shrugged, "it's been a while since I took a look at my biology, but I'm pretty sure the stubborn gene is right beside the smart ass one." His smiled widened, "what can I say, it's genetic. All my family has it."

Prue narrowed her eyes, "watch it." She stretched trying to rid herself of the muscle cramp she could feel coming on. She looked at Chris, "so, who's going to blow a gasket first? Wyatt or your mother?" She asked pointing at the cut on Chris' arm.

Chris frowned and looked Prue in the eyes. "How about we go to Aunt Paige, that way neither of them blow a gasket?"

Prue smirked, "still afraid of your mother, Halliwell?" Seeing Chris' raised eyebrow she nodded, "yeah, I can understand that." She shuddered, "Aunt Piper would have the Source of all Evil running to hide."

Chris snorted.

Smiling at her cousin, Prue held out her hand, "Aunt Paige's house, dear sir?"

Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, "fine, but this _will _cost you," he warned. "This cosmic taxi isn't free." With that they disappeared in a blur of orbs, not even noticing the person watching them from the shadows, who only flamed out when they were gone.

* * *

Melinda flung the door of the Halliwell manor open and made her way to the stairs, and threw her book bag to the ground. She groaned as she pulled her elastic out of her hair, letting her long hair fall down her back.

She hated school, praise the Lord that she was eighteen and this was her final year, until University. But that was being technical. She only had to survive a few more months and she was free. She frowned, "Mom, are you home?" She called out as she headed towards the kitchen.

She remembered her mother saying something about being home earlier today. Glancing at her watch, she nodded to herself. If her mother got home early, she should be home by now.

"In the kitchen!" Piper replied, causing her daughter to roll her eyes. Even when she had time off from the restaurant and club, her mother could still be found in the kitchen.

Smiling, she walked into the kitchen and her smile widened as she seen her mother slaving over the hot stove. "Hey mom," she greeted as she sat on the stool by the counter. Looking at all the food, she frowned. "Um, mom?" She asked slowly, "why are you cooking for an army?"

Piper rolled her eyes at her daughter and smacked her hand as she went for the pasta, "you can wait until supper," she warned. With that she picked up some tomatoes and began dicing them, "and I'll have you know, an army is coming over for supper." Seeing her daughter's raised eyebrow she began listing them. "There is; me, you, your father, Wyatt and Chris. Then there is Henry, Paige, Ana, Callie, Junior, Phoebe, Coop, Prue, Katy, and Beth, and Billie, Tyler, and Helen. And I invited Sam and your grandfather over."

Melinda frowned, Sam and her Grandpa in the same place at the same time. Her frown deepened, that was a recipe for trouble there. Sure, they had been on more civil ground since the birth of Sam's three Grandchildren, due to the fact that Paige thought it would be best to include him in the family get togethers; something everyone but Victor had agreed on.

"Mom," she said slowly. "Are you sure having Sam and Grandpa here together at the same time is a good idea?" She asked carefully, she could see the arguments already. Grandpa accusing Sam of stealing Grandma away from him, Sam accusing Grandpa of not letting Paige into the family. It would be a catastrophe.

"Yes," Piper said sternly, as she stirred the pasta sauce. "I have warned your Grandfather and Paige has warned Sam, they'll be on their best behavior." Hearing her daughter snort, she rolled her eyes. "And Melinda," she said, using her daughter's full name, letting her know that this was the end of this discussion. "They have both been here at the same time, they're here together every holiday, I'm sure they can survive this one meal."

Melinda frowned, she hoped her mother was right. But she couldn't help but worry, the past few weeks she had had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it wouldn't go away.

If she was being honest, she would say that it had started when the demons had become more active. After twenty years, the demons were back. Sure, they had never _left_, but after the Ultimate Battle, they had had to lick their wounds, but lately their forces had grown.

And she knew that something was going to happen. She had tried to tell herself that it was nothing, but no matter what Melinda did, she couldn't shake the feeling that her family didn't watch out, something bad was going to happen.

"Melinda," Piper called, getting her daughter's attention. She frowned as she watched her daughter, the past few weeks she had been spacing out more frequently and had been getting lost in her thoughts. But, she told herself, it was normal. She was probably just stressing out over school.

Melinda blinked and looked at her mother, "hmm? What?"

Piper smiled, "I asked you how school has been going," she stated, giving her daughter a critical look. "And I wanted you to taste this," she said, holding spoon full of spaghetti sauce out to her daughter.

Melinda smiled, "school has been fine, we've been preparing for some weird Pep rally mostly." She rolled her eyes, she hated Pep rally's, but no matter how much she begged, her Aunt Phoebe wouldn't teach her how to make stink bombs.

Leaning forward she tasted the sauce, "it tastes good," she said slowly, but food was food to her. Chris was the one who cooked in the family, she could only cook basics. And Wyatt, well, he wasn't allowed to be within 5 ft of their mother's kitchen. She frowned, "but, where is your normal little helper?" She asked, trying to get her mother's talk off food. She was hungry enough, but apparently it was the wrong question.

Piper pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes in thought, "they're up to something," she stated, and she knew it was true. Chris had come home from his classes today and Prue had been with him, that was nothing out of the ordinary. But the fact that they had bolted after a few minutes had her 'spidey senses' tingling.

Melinda raised an eyebrow, "who is up to something now?" She asked, although she had a pretty good idea. It was either Wyatt, Prue, Chris, Junior, or Wyatt's best friend Caleb that was up to something. Those five, or any combination of a few of them was a bad combination.

"Prue and Chris," Piper replied. She would have to ask Wyatt tonight if she noticed anything different in their behavior, because if Wyatt didn't know what they were up to, that was _bad_.

Melinda watched her mother, knowing full well that she was planning her avenue of attack. And that was the exact reason that she had led her mother to believe that she was a 'goody two shoes.' She and Katy, Her aunt Phoebe's middle child, didn't get into half as much trouble, but that was only because they never got caught. "Why do you think they're up to something?" She crinkled her nose, thinking on their behavior, she couldn't think of anything out of the ordinary. Aha, she thought, there is where the problem lays!

Piper sighed as she added some dressing to her salad. "Because as much as I hate to admit it, they're _always _up to something. No matter how old they get or how many are involved, they are always up to something, and sadly at least _one _of your brothers are involved." She sighed again as she grabbed the croutons, " and knowing them, it's likely going to put more grey in my hair."

Melinda chuckled, thinking about the grey that would be in her mother's hair if she knew what she and Katy did sometimes. If her mother and Aunt Phoebe ever learned that they used spells to glamour themselves so they could get into clubs, she would never see the light of day again. She leaned against the counter, "so, based on behavior. Who's the ring leader in this little stunt?"

Piper paused in thought, but then went to the cupboard to grab some bacon bits. "Based on what I seen early, I would have to say your Aunt Phoebe's _little angel_," she said sarcastically, "roped Chris into this one. Although, I think they take turns."

Melinda laughed, "well, Grams got her wish." Noticing her mother's look, she added. "She hoped that Aunt Phoebe would have one just like her someday, and she did. She had Prue."

Piper laughed and nodded, "that's true," but she instantly sobered up. "I just hope that they aren't getting into any trouble." Her eyebrows scrunched together, "if they are," she trailed off in warning.

Melinda swallowed, oh yeah, she thought. It's a _really _good thing mom doesn't know what I and Katy do.

* * *

Wyatt frowned as he walked around the campus in the San Francisco heat, tugging his back pack tighter to his shoulder. A step behind him, his friend Emily, a physic he met at Magic School, was ranting on about the Yin and Yang theory, reminding him a lot of his 'Aunt' Billie.

Biting his lip, he kept his mouth shut, knowing arguing against her would be the death of him. Although, the thought of playing the devil's advocate for the hell of it, was to say the least, intriguing.

Wyatt froze, his argument forgotten. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, something was wrong somewhere. Scanning the quad for anything out of the ordinary, he didn't sense anything wrong.

But he wasn't about to let the feeling go, he had long ago learned it was best to follow his instincts; especially since he was a Halliwell. Deciding to check on his family, he opened his mind to his family. "_Chris, Henry, Mel, you guys all okay?"_

_"Affirmative," _Mel's voice mentally rang in his head, but he could tell by her tone that something was up, but it definitely wasn't what he had detected. Making a mental note to ask her later, he waited for the others to respond.

"_Hell no!" _Junior's voice spat into his mind, "_I'm not okay. If you're out of classes, orb your damn Twice Blessed ass over to my Mom's apartment now!"_

Wyatt rolled his eyes, no doubt it had something to do with his mother driving him nuts over something, which wasn't very hard. If anything, Henry Jr wasn't a patient, or a calm person. Frowning when his brother didn't answer him, he telepathically talked to Henry. _"You hear from Chris today?"_

_"No, he's your brother,"_ Junior pointed out._ "It's your job to keep track of him, not mine,"_ he joked. But he must have sensed Wyatt's frustration, because his tone changed to concern. _"Why, something wrong?"_

Absorbed in her rant, Emily didn't realize that Wyatt had stopped walking, and walked right into him. But since he was bigger than her, she fell backwards, dropping her binder and books on the ground, and began cursing under her breath, but Wyatt didn't notice.

_"I don't know," _Wyatt thought, as he began pondering where his brother was for him not to be able to reach him, and to be honest, it wasn't a long list. If anything, he and his baby brother had a very strong bond, making them be able to contact each other pretty much anywhere. _"His classes should have been over earlier."_

Emily gathered her books, and looked up from where she was stationed on the ground, sitting on her ass. She glared at Wyatt, but didn't get up, causing people to stare at her as they passed, but that was quickly stopped when Emily glared back at them. A glare cold enough that if she were in the Underworld, hell would have been slick with ice.

"Damn it, Wy!" She whined, unaware that he was having a conversation with Junior, and wasn't paying attention to a thing she was saying. "The next time you decide to zone out on me, a little warning would be _very _much appreciated," she snapped.

Henry Jr sighed as he sensed the worry going through Wyatt. _"Calm down dude," _he chided, _"Chris could just be ignoring you. So, you coming over? Please,_" he begged.

Wyatt sighed, _"I'll be there in a moment," _he assured. And with that, he snapped out of his mental trance, and turned and looked for Emily. Not seeing her, he looked down when he seen her sitting on her ass behind him, sending him a killed glare. "Em?" He said carefully, as he reached down to pull her to her feet. "What were you doing down there?" He asked, confusion evident on his face.

Seeing the confusion, Emily's eyes narrowed into slits, the son of a witch hadn't even been listening to her! "Well Wyatt," she said sweetly, "if you had been listening to me, you would have known that I told you to warn me the next time you zone out!" She hissed.

Wyatt's face fell as realization dawned on him, he sent Emily an award winning smiled, "sorry, Em," he amended. "I was talking to Henry."

Emily frowned, "how the hell were you…" she trailed off, "oh, were you paying attention to any of my ranting?" She asked, her eyes narrowed once more. "You were ignoring me, weren't you?" She accused.

Wyatt laughed at the look on her face, "no, I was listening. I just had .. A bad feeling," and with that the far away look appeared on his face again.

Emily frowned, "Chris?" She guessed, seeing the pulsing vein in his neck. That was the tell tale that he was worried about his family, but more often that not it appeared when something concerned Chris.

Wyatt nodded, "yeah, he wouldn't answer." He shrugged, "Henry's probably right," seeing Emily's confused look, he realized that she hadn't been included in his conversation with Junior, so he elaborated. "He's probably ignoring me," he sighed. "Well, I got to go to Aunt Paige's, you coming with?" He asked.

Emily shook her head as she glanced at her watch. "No, I have to get back to my apartment," she frowned. "God only knows that Kelsey will have the place burned down if she attempts to cook." She sighed and shook her head, "that girl could burn water." She smiled up at Wyatt, "sounds like someone else I know."

Wyatt glared at his friend in mock anger, and pushed Emily away from him. "Ha-ha," he deadpanned. "You crack me up," seeing the smile on Emily's face he sighed, "well got to go."

And with that, he rushed off towards a tree that would supply cover as he orbed. Making sure no one was around, he orbed to his Aunt Paige's house.

* * *

Junior frowned as he drank his juice, "well, she deserved it." He insisted, as he glared at his mother, not even bothering to look up as Wyatt orbed in.

Wyatt frowned and looked at his Aunt, "who deserved what?"

Paige sighed as she looked at her oldest nephew, "Ana," she said simply, and seeing Wyatt frown and sit down she leaned against the counter and smiled at the glare on Junior's face.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow and looked at his cousin's face, biting his lip to keep in his laughter. Turning to his aunt Paige, he sighed. "And what has our dear Oriana gotten herself into this time?"

Paige sighed, knowing that Wyatt's reaction was going to be the same as Junior's. They were both incredibly protective of the family, but more so the girls, all except Prue who told them if they interfered in her life at all, she would vanquish them. "She has a boyfriend."

Wyatt's mouth dropped, Ana had a boyfriend? His thoughts were spinning, and his eyes narrowed as he began to plot a plan to kill the son of a bitch that thought he was good enough for Ana, now he understood where Junior's mood was coming from. "I see," he growled. He looked at Henry, "and this is what got you in such a bad mood?"

Junior narrowed his eyes, "Yes!" He burst, "no one else seems to care that my little sister is being picked up by some jerk. I mean, she's only seventeen!"

Paige rolled her eyes a wagged her finger at her nephew, "we are well aware of her age, and you are staying out of it," she said glaring at her nephew. She turned back to her son, "and you should be glad she only flung you across the room when she got home."

Wyatt winced, "Henry, what did you do?"

Junior crossed his arms, "I followed her on her date!" Seeing Wyatt hit his head, he quickly defended himself. "Hey! The dude's tongue was basically in her throat!" He cried.

Paige rolled her eyes, "boys," she chided. "That's enough, now, Ana is a big girl and she can take care of herself." She looked at Henry, "if I even _hear _of you following her on another date, you don't even want to _know _what I'll do to you." She turned to Wyatt, "and don't make me sick your mother on you," she warned. Smiling in satisfaction when Wyatt trembled slightly, but it was barely noticeable. However, she had seen it, and it brought a huge smile to her face.

"But-" Wyatt started.

"No," Paige said calmly, shaking her head. She knew she should be happy that they were so protective of her daughter, and the rest of the family. But, if they weren't careful, they would end up pushing them away. And with all the demon activity on the go lately, the last thing they needed was to give evil and opening like _that_.

Junior frowned, "but what if he's a dem-"

"Henry Samuel Matthews-Mitchell!" She shouted, instantly ending any argument her son could come up with. Although she knew his next argument would have been 'what if he's a demon.' She sighed, "now, you two behave yourselves, I have to go Magic School to check something," seeing them get ready to stand up, she glared at them. "It's nothing important, it's something for a charge of mine." She shrugged, "she got attacked, they took some family heirloom, not magical, and yeah. I'm just checking into it," she waved her hand dismissively. "Now, I'll see you two at supper." She narrowed her eyes, "and leave Ana, and Callie alone." She walked over to Junior and gave him a big hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

Junior pulled out of the hug, and ignored how Wyatt was laughing at him. "Mom," he whined, rubbing his cheek.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Oh, quit being a big baby. Now, don't be late for dinner, we're going to the manor. Got it?"

"Yeah, fine," Junior mumbled, still wiping his cheek. He glared at his mother, "I promise to be at dinner. Just don't hug or kiss me again," he shuddered.

Paige rolled her eyes and orbed out.

As soon as his mother was gone, Junior glared at Wyatt, whose body was shaking with the laughter, he was trying to keep in. "It's not funny," he stated. Seeing the corners of Wyatt's mouth turn up, he rolled his eyes and waved his hand lazily, sending a apple at Wyatt's head, that he easily caught.

Bringing the apple up to his mouth, Wyatt took a big bite and turned to smile at Henry with a big grin on his face as he chewed.

Their heads perked up when a blur of orbs appeared, only to reveal Chris and Prue.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes when a look of shock appeared on their faces, apparently they weren't expecting him. And remembering how his brother had ignored him earlier, he went into instant Big Brother mode. "There you are," he exclaimed sarcastically, as he placed the apple down on the counter. "Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you answer me?" He asked.

"Wyatt," Chris said in greeting. Great, he thought bitterly, leave it to Wyatt to be here when he was trying to avoid him. "Didn't hear you," he said weakly, shrugging.

Wyatt's eyes narrowed even farther when he seen the tear in Chris' shirt and something red seeping through. "Is that … blood?" He asked, walking towards his brother, a frown on his mouth as he inspected the wound..

Chris grimaced slightly, "umm, maybe?"

* * *

In the Underworld.

"The Halliwell family has had their time of peace," a demon shouted. "And it was the biggest mistake of our lives! We should never have allowed them to live, they should have died in the Ultimate Battle. That way, we wouldn't have to deal with their _progeny,_" he growled.

Another demon nodded, " they're to dangerous! Especially with the Twice Blessed, " she sneered, "and _them _on there side."

A fury snarled, "we need to have them taken care of, before _they _realize their true potential, or" she paused for effect. "Before they discover the prophecy."

A demon stood up in rage, "there is no way for them to learn of the prophecy. Unless someone here spills their guts," he sneered. "No one known of the prophecy, not even the Elders."

A demon snorted, "since when do the Elders know anything?" He sighed, "we need to recruit more demons." He frowned, "the Charmed One's progeny have been proved to be .. Difficult. They have diminished many of our forces."

The first demon bit his lip in thought, "_he _needs to be brought back."

"No!" "Never." "That's suicide." "They have defeated him before!" "Absolutely not!"

"He's the only one that ever came close to defeating them!" The demon argued, "and he wont be in charge this time," he stated, his eyes wandering to their leader. "But he is powerful enough to get their attention away from us, and he could be an advantage."

"Advantage?" Another demon repeated, venom working into his voice. "He would be a liability if anything. He cannot be trusted, we put our trust in him before!" He stated glaring at the demon with hatred.

Another demon had the courage to speak up, but was weary of their leader, who was sitting back, with an unreadable expression on his face; which was not good. "What are you orders, Sir?" He asked.

Their leader didn't say anything for the longest time, "To the matter of bringing _him _back, I will put it under advisement. But, you are correct. The progeny cannot learn of the prophecy." He looked at a demon, "I want you to send your best men after them, I want you to separate them, make them venerable." He looked at another demon, "I have another mission for you. … regarding, the prophecy."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Nothing Personal

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Charmed. I wish I did, and have wished on every candle on my Birthday's, every shooting star, and every wishbone. But I still don't own Charmed, sad, huh?.

Author's note: I got a lot of hits on the last chapter, that's good. But I didn't get very many reviews. So please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy.

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

The Characters and their descriptions are in my profile. All them aren't there yet, but I hope to have added later one the week. The main ones are added, at least the main for this Story.

Summary: Twenty years after the finale.The demons promised the Charmed Ones ,and they delivered.But now it's the next generations turn to fight what their parents had tried to protect them from.Will they struggle to be normal or will they accept it was all predestined?

So, once again, much thanks!

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Two : Nothing Personal.

Phoebe shook her head as her daughter tried to come up with a good reason as to why she and Chris had been in the Underworld - without telling anyone. Beside her, Piper, her older sister, was glaring at her son and niece while she shook in anger.

"But we were careful!" Prue insisted, and with that she looked pleadingly at her mother. "Mom, you always told me to _never _go to the Underworld _alone_," she pointed out, "and I didn't!"

Piper shook her head and moved her eyes from her son to her niece, "the fact that you were in the Underworld isn't the problem." She stated, not yet at her boiling point; she was angry, but not furious. "The _problem _is that you failed to mention that a demon went after you, and you went down to the Underworld _without _telling anyone!" Out if the corner of her eye noticed her son Chris was about to interrupt, she sent him a glare that instantly made him close his mouth. "And what if you were hurt?" She challenged, "Wyatt already mentioned that he tried to contact you Chris, but he couldn't get through to you, so what the hell _possessed _you to go down to the Underworld?"

Wyatt's head had perked up from its place in his hand as he sat at the counter where he was sitting beside his sister and Junior. Shortly after he had healed his brother and cousin, his mother had called and said it was supper time before he had had a chance to chew them out, so to avoid his mother's fury for being late, he had orbed them all here and let her deal with them. Which had earned him a glare from his brother, but to say the truth, he could sympathize for his brother.

Out of her sisters when it came to punishments, Piper was by far the worst when she was mad, and she could still install fear in her children, even her sons who lived in an apartment building a few minutes away from the University they both attended. Growing up, his Aunt Paiges children had had it easy, and Prue and her sisters had Phoebe as a mother, and a cupid as a father. They had it _really _easy.

However, he was just as angry with Chris and Prue, and he knew that Henry Jr felt the same way he did. But dealing with their mothers would be enough for now, there was no reason for them to add to the grief just yet. That could wait until later, but he would talk to them.

With that, Callie orbed in and seen the sight in front of her while her mother orbed in with her father in tow. Seeing the glares her older cousins sent her way, she resisted a snicker. She nodded and walked over to her older brother and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What they do _this _time" she asked sarcastically.

Henry Junior sighed, "Underworld," he stated simply as his way of explanation, nodding as he felt his sister cringe, and he couldn't blame her. Their Aunt Piper was terrifying.

Mel nodded, "I'm just glad I never earned moms anger," she stated simply, "ìf there was ever a reason to behave, it would be the fact that Piper Halliwell is my mother." She mentally smiled in triumph as she shared a look with her cousins Callie, who was definitely the most quiet in their generation, who was aware of what Katy and Mel actually did on weekends, but would never tell.

Paige rolled her eyes at her niece, but she understood where they were coming from. For a while after she had found out that she was Piper and Phoebes sister, she had endured Pipers anger and attitude for a while before they became friends, and even longer before they became sisters. Which was why she felt the need to save her niece and nephew, she could relate. And she had her reputation as the cool Aunt to protect!

"Piper," she warned, "don't you think you're overreacting?" Seeing her sister's incredulous look she added, "just a little?" Seeing Piper shake her head firmly, she sighed. "They know what they did was wrong, but they are adults Piper! Chris is twenty-two and Prue is twenty, they're old enough to to make their own choices, decisions." She looked at Chris and Prue pointedly, "and mistakes. They know what they did was wrong, and I'm sure they wont attempt it any time soon."

Phoebe looked towards Prue and Chris and saw them nod vigorously, but she wasn't convinced. The operative word in that sentence had been _soon_. Meaning they would do it again, and the next time they could get hurt. Knowing that she had been labeled the most laid back mother, she crossed her arms. It was time she put her foot down. "If they're adults, it's time they start acting like it."

Piper nodded in agreement, "and going to the underworld without telling anyone is not a way to prove that," she stated, crossing her arms.

"Maybe you need to treat them like adults first," Leo stated as he walked in, wearing his Magic School robes. He stopped at Melinda and kissed her head, "hey baby girl," he greeted. "You still the only one behaving."

Melinda smirked, "of course daddy," she said sweetly. If anything, Melinda Halliwell was a daddy's girl, and probably would be until the day she died. But why wouldn't she be? She was the youngest, the only girl, and she had her father wrapped tightly around her finger.

Piper turned on her husband and glared at him, "okay, are you trying to undermine my authority as the mother, Leo?" She asked, but she knew from his small smile he was intimidated by her the way he had used to be, she was loosing her touch. But, she knew it was a result of them being together so long.

Leo shook his head, "of course not, Piper," he assured. "But, how can you be mad at them?" Seeing Phoebe and Piper tilt their heads to the side, a tell tale that they wanted an explanation, he continued. "Phoebe," he addressed, looking at his sister-in-law. "You have taught Prue her _entire _life to rely on her family, to go to them when she needed help. That independence was good, but she still had to know when it was above her head." Seeing Phoebe look down, he smiled, he had learned this a _long _time ago. Take down the sister more likely to cave, and the whole rebellion fell.

"And that is what she did," he pointed out, "she went to Chris. And Piper," he smiled at his wife, "Chris helped his family, something that he has _always _done," he said with emphasis, sharing a secret meaning with his wife and sister-in-laws, while their Wyatt met his brother's eyes, who simply shrugged. Of course Chris helped his family and always had, but why did they get the feeling they were missing something?

Piper looked at her son, her baby boy, her Peanut, who had grown up into a good young man, and if she was being honest, he was the way she remembered him. She always would remember the son who had came back, but she would admit when _Chris _was growing up, she had been afraid that the image in her mind of the other Chris would fade, but if anything, it had grown stronger. This Chris had grown into the Chris who had came back, less haunted, but all in all, he was the same man. They hadn't lost him after all, he had just had the chance to live the life he should have; the one he deserved.

She took a deep breath, and looked at her son, "okay, did you learn anything while you were in the Underworld?" She asked as she walked back over to the stove, they were still waiting for some people to get her, so she had reheat supper, and she needed something to do with her hands, or she might blow something up. And that wouldn't be good.

Prue nodded as she sighed in relief, that could have been _a lot _worst, and there had been times it had been. Though she wasn't Piper's daughter, her Aunt Piper had scolded her and reprimanded her more times than her mother and father put together, but that was mostly due to the fact that it was Piper's two angels and her that were the ones getting into trouble on a daily basis.

"Yeah, apparently it was completely nothing to do with the fact of who I was. It was pure coincidence," seeing every ones looks, she rolled her eyes. "I know in this family that coincidences don't happen and demons lie, however," she added seeing the breathe in relief. "From what we learned," she said gesturing to her and Chris, "was that the demons just found it fun to hunt witches, apparently they enjoy the _entertainment_ in it all."

Chris frowned, he didn't know why, but for some reason that sounded familiar to him. He didn't know where from, or why, but he could have sworn he had heard something like that before. But he didn't think anything of it, it was probably just a story he had heard. Surely he would have remembered living something like that, right?

Noticing that Prue had stopped talking, and everyone was looking at him expectantly, he realised it was his turn to explain. "Yeah, they were mainly lower level demons" he frowned and looked at Prue, "but they shouldn't have been able to have energy balls that powerful..." he trailed off and met Prue's eyes, "unless..."

"Unless they were working for someone more powerful," Prue finished, oblivious to the other people in the room. "But we ruled that out already," she pointed out. "There was no sign at all of there being someone in charge down there. Magic leaves a trail, and I couldn't pick up on it," she tilted her head in thought, "could you?"

Chris shook his head, and looked at his father, who wasn't magical any longer, but knew more about magic than anyone else in the family. "Is is possible for them to be cloaking their magic, so that we wouldn't be able to detect him?" Hearing Prue clear her throat, he rolled his eyes, "or _her_," he added.

Leo pursed his lips in thought, "it's possible," he said eventually, "but highly unlikely." Seeing that he had his son's attention, he smiled slightly and continued. If anything, his son loved magic, there had been times he had snuck books out of Magic School. "For someone, anyone, to perform magic that strong would be difficult, and would take a lot of power." He looked at Prue, "what did you mean they found hunting demons entertaining?"

Prue sighed, "basically they watch witches, and wait for a moment when they're venerable." She narrowed her eyes, "but he underestimated me," she said happily, smiling at Wyatt, who rolled his eyes at his cousin. He knew she was referring to his debate that he had tomorrow. Prue did a little happy dance, pointed fingers and all, "he thought because I was alone that I would be weak." She snorted, "not in this lifetime."

Piper sighed, giving up on yelling at them. "Are we sure it was nothing but a witch baiting game?" Seeing them nod, she took a deep breath, "okay, I trust your judgement." She turned and looked at her oldest son, "but if I hear of them going down there alone, it will be _your _head!" She warned.

Wyatt frowned, "why _my _head?" He asked, looking between his parents, he noticed his brother and sister roll their eyes. Did they really think he was _that _bad? Sure, he was overprotective, but he was the eldest. But, why was it _his _head. At the end of the day, they were their own people and he couldn't watch them every second of everyday; although he would admit that there were times he wish he could.

Piper narrowed her eyes and wagged her finger at him, "because you're the oldest, and as you have pointed out time and time again, it's your _job_," with that her expression changed and a smile appeared on her face. "Okay, lets set the table so we can eat when everyone else shows up."

Paige smiled brightly, "hey! At least _I _was punctual, I was _on time_," she pointed out.

Henry rolled his eyes and leaned towards Leo, "there's a first time for everything," but he quickly stopped when Paige sent a look his way. With that he headed into the dinning room behind his nephew's, rolling his eyes when he seen them use magic to extend the table. When he had been growing up in the Foster Homes, he had always wanted a family. And he had gotten one, a really _big _one, and they were a little wacky; but he couldn't imagine it any other way.

Nothing could ruin this.

* * *

Underworld.

In a cavern in the Underworld, the leader of the demon movement smiled slightly, "rebellious are we?" He asked as he watched the Halliwell family through his crystal ball. He stroked his chin in thought, "we may be able to use this."

Hearing another demon shimmer in, he didn't bother to look up as the rest of the Warren line showed up and they began their meal. They were so close, so happy, it was revolting. "I assume you have gotten me what I wished, Candon?" He asked icily, knowing full well he would never had returned if he hadn't. He would have taken his life on the outside first.

Candon nodded, "yes my Liege," he said as he knelt down on one knee. Seeing his master wave his hand towards him, he got up and walked towards his master with a book in his hand, "this book contains what you asked for," he stated. Handing it to his master, he frowned, "but my Lord, if I may be so bold, what did you need this book for? It is filled with nothing more than spells, is it not?"

The leader nodded, "but the spells in this books," he started as he placed his hand over the book as the pages began to flip, "will be very useful. There are a few of the Halliwells who," he paused, looking for the right word. "Are yearning to break free of the tightly wound cocoon around them, while the others are .. reluctant to allow any of them to be alone to long." He smiled evilly, "it's fascinating actually," he mused.

Candon nodded slowly, not understanding where his master was coming from. "What is your plan?"

The leader got to his feet and looked down at the book, smiling when the pages stopped turning on the correct page. "I'm going to give them a real reason to worry." He smirked, "I'm going to show them how young they really are."

* * *

Emily flicked her blond hair out of her face and glanced up at the clock. Damn, she thought bitterly, she hadn't even been studying for a couple hours. Not that she disliked reading, in fact it was the opposite. She loved it, life without books was like a musician's life without music and instruments; completely pointless. But when it came to her current material, she just couldn't get into it.

No matter how hard she concentrated on it, her mind wouldn't absorb the information she was reading. She sighed, if she had though that the Witch Trials had been difficult, then this was borderline hell. She knew this was important, she needed to know it, but she couldn't stop herself from zoning out.

What had ever made men believe that women were the weaker gender in the species only proved her theory that men were total morons - of course in the classroom she used a more mature wording, but that was basically what she had told people. She had spent her entire life around women who didn't need men to 'save the day.'

But her debate tomorrow was about the inequality that women had endured throughout time, and her opposition, was Wyatt. And the thought of that made her smiled, not the thought of Wyatt, but the fact that she was against him. And while Wyatt supported women's rights, probably a result of being in his family where women were the majority, he always debated against it.

And that made her smile in anticipation. The only thing better than getting a good grade on this project, would be to beat Wyatt in a debate. Growing up Wyatt had always been thought of as the best, even though he always disagreed, the opportunity to beat him at something was to good to pass up. That was enough to make her get over her trance and look back at the book.

That was always one thing about her friendship with Wyatt that she loved. No matter what, they would always remain close, even if they had to fight against each other. Something that they had done plenty times in Magic School in self defense class; only then they had practiced their powers against each other, much to her dis-enjoyment. One thing Wyatt wasn't was weak, he was the Twice Blessed for heaven's sakes.

But despite all of that, they had always been inseparable and nothing anyone did would ever change that. It had been that way since she could remember, and that was since they were kids. According to the teachers in magic school they had always been close, except during some point when she apparently stole Wyatt's Play Dough when they were toddlers.

Finally getting to a part of her text book she could live with, she cleared her mind and began reading about the movement that gave women the right to be treated equally, and in her opinion, it should have happened a long time ago. Hell, it was only it her mother's generation people accepted that a woman was allowed to be a mother and have a career.

But sure enough, the moment she got to something she could deal with and actually caught her attention, the front door to her apartment slammed open and she glanced up to see her room mate, Kelsey barg in, looking more disheveled than she did when she left.

Emily rolled her eyes at her friend's appearence. Kelsey Vincent, was the only person she knew that would go to a library and do anything _but _study. And how she managed to find _attractive dates _in the library was beyond her, but no matter what time she went, Kelsey always always came back from a date, or with a date. And when it came down to, she knew wasn't going to get any studying done with Kelsey here, she took a deep breath to recite the speech she had said many times, and would say again.

"Where have you been?" She asked, without even looking up from her book as she reached to her left to grab her coffee mug, which was much to her disappointment, was empty. "And did you have to make _that much noise_?" Emily asked as she looked up to look at Kelsey who rolled her eyes at her and headed to her bedroom. Not prepared to be ignored, she raised her voice to be ensured that she would be heard. "Because unlike you, some of us need to study because this is an _important, major _assignment that accounts for _15 _of my overall mark, I would still want to prepare for this debate because it is _important _to me. It is about how women have been overshadowed and been neglected by society for years, which is true and -"

At that moment, Kelsey walked back in with her hair thrown up into a pony tail, and a new outfit that showed that she was going out, _again_. "Yeah, I know Em," Kelsey assured as she grabbed her purse off the counter. "Going to ask me about Kyle?" She asked, happily, seeing Emily's raised an eyebrow, she elaborated. "The guy I met at the library," causing her friend to roll her eyes, she smirked, "now if you don't mind, I have to go phone Sarah and tell her I can't go to her house tonight, because I have a date."

Not even waiting for Emily to answer, she grabbed the cordless phone and disappeared into her room.

Emily glanced back up at the clock, and frowned, it had been three hours since Wyatt had orbed away while Chris was missing, what if he was hurt? That thought in mind she got up and went to grab a transportation potion to find him. Half way across the room, she froze and mentally slapped herself, she was overreacting. There was nothing the matter with Wyatt, maybe mentally, but that was another train of thought altogether.

Shaking her head, she walked over to her favortire chair and fell into it and starred out the window. Wyatt was fine, if anything happened to him, or Chris, she amended, at _least _Melinda or Prue would have had the decency to call her. She was Wyatt's best friend for crying out loud, she loved the guy!

Kelsey walked out of her room and paused when she seen her friend looking out the window, "well I'm gone now," Emily didn't even answer her, and that was enough for her girl senses to rate a nine on the rector scale. Emily was by no means the party girl she was, but she wasn't _this _quiet. "Are you even listening to me?" Emily shook her head, which immediately got Kelsey's attention.

She sighed and walked over to her friend, and frowned what she seen. Emily had a serious and concerned look on her face, one that was kept only in case of emergencies, and those 'emergencies' usually involved a certain muscular man, with blond hair and blue eyes. She sighed and looked out the window, "what do you know," she mused, deciding to find out what was wrong with Emily. "Wyatt's outside."

Emily perked up at the name of her friend and looked around, "where?" She asked frantically, looking for the familiar blond man, and only stopped when she heard Kelsey's high-pitched laughter fill the room. Stopping herself from looking around the room, she turned and looked at her friend with her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips; in a perfect imitation of Piper Halliwell. "What?" She snapped, she really wasn't in the mood. What if Wyatt or someone was hurt, and there was no one okay to call her and tell her? What if they -

"Emily," Kelsey sighed, "I understand that you're worried about Wyatt," waving her hand, she watched as he friend floated back into her chair. "But this _is _Wyatt we're talking about, he'll survive a few hours without you around him." Seeing Emily nod her head reluctantly, she smiled to herself and slid on her shoes. "Okay, well I got to go, I have a date with Tony."

Emily frowned at her friend as she checked her hair. "Tony?" She frowned, she could have sworn she had been paying attention at that part of the conversation, but then why didn't she know who Tony was? She could faintly remember the name Kyle. "Aren't you talking about Kyle?" She asked simply.

Kelsey shook her head, "I have a date with Tony, Kyle was earlier." Seeing Emily shake her head and roll her eyes, she quickly defended herself. "But Kyle isn't really my type, the date was lousy," she smiled, "but _desert_ was _great_!"

Emily shuddered, "okay, that was enough girl talk for one day." She frowned, "you know I think dating more than one guy is wrong, but," she sighed, "have fun." With that, she waved her had dismissively and headed back over to the floor and laid down and flicked through her notes again.

Kelsey frowned at her friend, "at least I'm not waiting around for one guy," she muttered to herself. "Even if you are unaware of the fact," with that, she turned around and left.

Emily glanced up when she heard the door close. She knew she had no reason to worry about Wyatt, or his brother. If there was one thing that she knew, it was that the Halliwell brothers, or rather the Halliwells in general, could take care of themselves.

But then why was she so worried, she frowned. It had only been a few hours, and she and Wyatt had gone full days, even a whole week away from each other. So why was it now that she felt worried, why was it now she wished he would orb in unannounced, something she had told him numerous times to never do?

* * *

After supper, Wyatt nodded at Henry Jr, and watched as his only male cousin walked over to Prue and whispered in her ear. Seeing her narrow her eyes as he spoke, and meet his eyes, he knew she had gotten the message. Seeing her walk over to her father and give him some lame excuse about going back to her drom to study, he walked over to his brother.

Reaching Chris' side, he looked at his brother in a neutral expression, but in his mind his words were anything but neutral. _"Me and Hen want to talk to you and Prue, now," _he growled telepathically. With that he walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek, "I got an early class tomorrow," he said in a tone that sounded distinctively happy, but Chris detected the strain.

Piper hugged her eldest and smiled, "okay honey," she said softly, hugging his a little to tight, but she missed having her sons home. She knew it had been a couple years now and that they were adults and were bound to move out sooner or later, she couldn't help but miss them. So, she hugged him a little to tight to let him know how much she missed him. Quietly she whispered, "keep an eye on that brother of yours," she said lightly, knowing full well Wyatt would. It was his unoffical job. Apparently, there was a "Big Brother" code.

Wyatt nodded and quickly orbed out when he seen his brother disappear in a fury of blue and white orbs. He had let their mother chew him out earlier, but now it was his turn.

Seeing them leave, Melinda frowned and narrowed her eyes. Looking at her cousin Katy, who was sitting beside her and flipping through a magazine, she pursed her lips together; looking a lot like her mother. "Should we follow them?" She asked carefully, she had gotten a glimpse of Wyatt's head before he blocked her out, and she couldn't help but feel the need to help Chris out.

Katy shook her head after a few minutes, "Wyatt and Henry wont hurt them," she assured. "They were just worried about them today, and you know they need a moment to vent there anger. They just wouldn't do it in front of the parents." Seeing Melinda's look, she rolled her eyes. "Mel," she whined, "everything will be fine, they will just get angry, have an argument, sleep on it, and tomorrow all will be sunshine and roses."

Melinda nodded, but her instincts were telling her something different. The bad feeling she had been feeling for weeks suddenly had gotten worst, whatever was coming was closer than it had ever been. She only prayed it was nothing to bad. But knowing her family's luck, the next generation's time had come. She just prayed they were ready, and unlike her mother and aunts, she prayed they didn't loose anyone.

Katy frowned when she sensed Melinda's feelings, they wouldn't loose anyone, they couldn't. She wouldn't allow it, neither would her older sister Prue, or any of them for that matter. They were all protective of each other. Sure, as children they hated asking for help, but over the years they had all grown close.

* * *

Once they appeared on the Golden Gate bridge, Wyatt and Henry Jr turned to glare at Prue and Chris who had already taken their defensive stances. They knew what was going to happen, they were going to get this big old speech about how they should have told them, even if they hadn't told the parents.

Wyatt ran his hand through his hair as he began pacing back and forth, not looking at his brother he shook his head, "why didn't you tell us?" He asked directly, not seeing the reason to beat around the bush. He was much like his Aunt Paige that way, but the way he seen it, they all knew why they were all here, and there was no point to prolong the inevitable.

Prue didn't relax her muscles at all, even though Wyatt wasn't letting his anger get the best of him yet, she could sense the anger coming from him and she knew it would break through soon. "I didn't have time," she stated, "I ran into Chris so I told him, but you two were busy so I didn't see the point."

Henry Jr stood to his full height, "how did you know we were busy?" He challenged, he had been at his mother's apartment, and sure he had been arguing about the fact that his sister had a boyfriend, but that could have waited. Seeing Prue's glare he sighed, "you could have at least called," he pointed out. He knew he was being unfair, they had already defended themselves, but even when the other kids were going through their 'independant' phase, they had always been close. They had always told each other _everything_.

Prue narrowed her eyes at her cousin, "we had it Under control," she insisted. She gestured to herself and Chris, "see, we're fine!" She pointed out, she didn't have one injury, so who was he to judge. It was like he had never went down to the Underworld alone.

"That's because Wyatt healed you," Henry Jr pointed out, but in an even voice. It was probably the white lighter in him, but he knew the only way to sove this would be calmly. It wouldn't do anyone any good if they argued, this was going to be a calm conversation. "What would have happened if it had been more serious?" He asked, "Chris can't heal!"

"You need to keep rubbing that in?" Chris asked through clenched teeth, that was a sore spot for him. So what? He had a small - okay a big infureority complex with his brother, but his brother was the Twice Blessed for heaven's sakes, what did they expect? And Henry Jr could heal, too! It wasn't fair.

"Chris!" Henry Jr warned.

Prue rolled her eyes, "look at us!" She insisted, "we don't even have a _scratch _now and our injuries were not worse than a bump on the knee! So _what_ is the big deal?!" She shouted, not even caring if someone down below could hear her. Then again, it was night time so she very much doubted they would be able to see them.

"The big deal is that you two could have been killed!" Wyatt shouted, his body trembling in anger. He would never understand his brother and Prue, out of all his generation, they were the most rebellious, and that worried him. He had often heard his parents and family friends say that they were just like their aunt Prue, and he would be damned to the Fiery pits of Hades before he allowed them to end up like her. They wouldb't dir prematurely.

Chris rolled his eyes at his brother, knowing that it wouldn't help him, considering the position he was in. But it was about damn time that Wyatt eased up a little bit, yes he understood that Wyatt was the oldest, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel suffocated by his brother. Wyatt was the eldest, in his mind it was his job to protect them, but he was driving them insane. "Wyatt," he exclaimed. "Were not little kids anymore. I understand you feel like you need to watch out for us, and believe me, I appreciate it, but you need to stop being so damn _over_protective," he burst. "And why are you all over our backs because of this?" He asked exasperated.

Wyatt raised his voice to meet his brothers, "are you _that _stupid? I'm all over your back because I would rather not follow in my mother's footsteps and have to bury my baby brother before he's old and grey!"

Henry Jr frowned and met Prue's eyes, and he could see she was also frowning. And he knew why, this was about to turn into yet another famous 'Halliwell Brother' test of the lungs. While Chris and Wyatt got along, they had matching personalities and that wasn't a good mix - mostly because they had the same annoying qualities. And people with the same annoying characteristics often locked horns.

He sighed and walked towards Wyatt, "why don't we all take a deep breath," he advised, trying to get his cousins to calm down. Being only 1/4 white lighter, it always amazed people how he was the pacifist of the group, other than Wyatt, but that was only when he was dealing with a charge. When his family was involved it usually wasn't a calm conversation, especially when it came to stuff like this.

Chris rolled his eyes and completely ignored his cousin, in actual fact he didn't even hear him. "You can't stop that, Wy," he pointed out. "How many times have you been told that everything happens for a reason? If I was meant to die today, I would have," he argued. "You can't cheat death!"

"Uncle Leo did," Prue poined out, but didn't continue when the brothers turned to glare at her. Sighing, she looked at Henry Jr, _"why do they argue this much? They care about each other, and they're the best of friends, but I agree with Chris." _She stated, _"he needs to lighten up, and so do you," _she pointed out. Seeing Henry Jr raise an eyebrow, she sighed mentally and physically, _"don't look at me like that!" _She mentally snapped, _"I was told_ _all about the incident with Ana."_

Henry Jr frowned, he should have known there had been a reason that his sisters and female cousins had been do quiet during dinner, they had been having telepathic conversations. _"He deserved it!" _He mentally yelled, and Prue could tell by his tone that nothing anyone said was going to change his mind. Rolling her eyes, she went to stand by Chris, deciding it was best to end this now.

"I know that Chris!" Wyatt shouted, "I know you can't cheat death, to say the least he is terribly good at his job. But that doesn't mean you have to help him out by trying to have your life ended earlier than it's suppose to be! You know better than to fight demons!"

"Is that what this is about?" Chris raged, "God Wyatt, that is one thing that wont change." Seeing Wyatt was about to say something again, he beat him to the chase. "Demons come after us now, and I hate to say this, but they probably always will. We can't change who we are, and what did you expect me and prue to do? Wait for you two to show up and _then _go after the demon, after her could have killed other witches?!"

Wyatt stood to his full height and crossed his arms over his chest, he was not backing down from this. His brother needed to get it through his skull that he couldn't act alone on things like this. Glaring at his brother he hissed, "no I don't expect you to ignore innocents. But at the same time, you should have told someone where you were going. Before you went into the Underworld you could have sent me a telepathic message, but you didn't! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No we're not!" Prue shouted, entering the conversation again. "We're adults Wyatt, and you can't say much," she pointed out. "Can you honestly tell me that you have never went to the Underworld without telling anyone?" Seeing Wyatt look away slightly, she knew she had him. "We're not powerless Wyatt, we're just as capable of taking care of ourselves, and helping innocents." Knowing this was a low blow, she didn't really care. "I know we're not Twice Blessed, but by no means are we weak!"

"I know you're not weak, and me being Twice Blessed had nothing to do with this! This has to do with the fact that my cousin and baby brother have death wishes," he yelled, "death wishes that demons would be happy to finalize for you!"

Henry Jr rolled his eyes, this was getting off track. Looking at Prue, he sighed and placed two fingers in his mouth and let a piercing whistle loose, and effectively silences his family. "Thank you," he yelled, "now why don't we all go home and relax?" He suggested, seeing no one wanted to, he sighed again. "So we can all cool down and before we say something we will regret."

Prue rolled her eyes and grabbed Chirs' hand, "fine," she growled. And with that she nodded at Chris and the disappeared in a column of blue orbs and left Henry Jr and Wyatt alone on the bridge.

* * *

Candon smiled as he watched the scene resolve, "you were right, My Lord," he said happily, an evil smirk appearing on his face as his eyes shined with evil glee. "The twice Blessed is overprotective." Looking up, he looked towards his boss, "so when are we putting your plan into effect."

The leader smiled, "later tonight," he assured, smirking when he seen Candon's eyes light up. He walked towards the crystal ball and waved his hands, and watched as the scene changed to Chris dropping his cousin off in her room before he orbed away again, no doubt going back to his apartment. He sighed, they were so predicatable, or maybe he just knew to much a lot about the Halliwells.

Ever since the time of the Charmed Ones he had been training in secret for this position, to lead the Underworld. And it was almost time for him to move his dominion above ground, but before that could happen, he needed to be sure the prophecy wouldn't come true. The prophecy was the only thing keeping him from taking over completely. He wasn't going to make the mistake thousands of others had.

Candon starred intently at the scene being played in front of him, and he couldn't help but agree with the Triad. The progeny shouldn't have been allowed to grow up, they shouldn't have been allowed to be born. It should have ended with Christopher, the nine of them were to strong. It was basically the power of three times by three.

The leader smiled as he watched Prue reach into her dresser and pull out some potions and threw one to her feet, effectively sending her to the destination to her choice. He looked at Candon who had seen the young witch vanish, "leave now," he ordered. "Send your best men to distract them while he gets close enough to them for the plan to be put into effect. Just remember to take care of the girl, the last thing we want is for her to foresee what we're planning."

Candon nodded, and went to shimmer away, but stopped when his boss spoke again.

"And Candon, if this fails, it's your head."

* * *

Emily was in a foul mood, Wyatt wasn't answering her phone calls, and when he checked his missed messages, she would be lucky if he didn't think she was a stalker of some sort. Shaking her head, she decided she needed to clear her mind and get her thoughts off Wyatt. When he turned his cell phone on and seen her number, he would call. There was nothing to worry about, but if that was the fact, then why did she feel so anxious?

Shaking her head in disgust, she stormed into her room and grabbed herself a towel and then turned on her heel and stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her, probably with more effort than she should have, but she didn't care.

She knew she was being irrational, there was no reason for her to be so pissed off over this. Wyatt didn't mean to worry her, and in all honesty she didn't have any reason to be worried. She just was. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the tub and watched as the water began to pour down. This is what she needed, she didn't need to worry about Wyatt, and if she studied anymore for the debate, she would drive herself insane.

Stripping out of her clothes, she then proceeded to dropping her clothes into the hamper. And sat on the edge of the tub, waiting for the calming warm water to reach the very top of the bathtub. She was planning on soaking for a while.

Seeing the tub was full, Emily climbed into the deep, warm bath and sighed in content. Who said that the world was materialistic? As long as she had her books and hot running water she was good to go, it was the simple pleasures she loved. And after spending the whole day studying, she needed to relax. Not to mention the fact she had been worrying ever since Wyatt had orbed away. Damn, she thought sadly, I'll have wrinkles before I'm thirty.

Feeling the temperature in her water slowly get colder, she let her face slid into the water and just stayed there, and didn't bother to come up again until it was either breathe or drown. Being a powerful witch and physic, she really didn't want to drown while having a bath, she decided. That would be one thing that she would never live down, even in death.

Coming up, she reached over and grabbed her french vanilla smelling shampoo and lathered her hair. Smiling as the comforting scent reached her nostrils, she took a deep breath and slid back into the water to rinse her hair and hurry up the process. Because if she didn't get out of here soon, she would leave the tub looking like a shriveled prune.

Stepping out of the tub, she wrapped herself up in a fluffy pink towel and grabbed an abandoned hair elastic off the counter and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she smiled and snuggled into the towel. It was so fluffy, she loved it.

Hearing a crash come from out in the apartment, Emily immediately tensed and listened carefully, but sure enough she heard another crash. She wasn't insane, well that was still up for negotiation, but she wasn't hearing things. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the counter again and opened the second drawer and moved the hand towels out off the way and picked up her Athame.

Walking over to the door, she took a deep breath and slowly pryed the door open. Seeing no one, she opened it all the way and walked into the hallway. Hearing another crash, she reconised the sound as pots being clanged together. Glancing at the clock she bit her lip, it was only 11:00 p.m. meaning it was to early for kelsey to be home.

Padding up the hallway as quietly as possible, she reached the kitchen and walked in and seen a tall, muscular man with slightly long, curly dark brown hair standing at her stove with his back to her. Frowning, she concentrated on the presence in the room with her. Recognizing the presence almost instantly, she threw her Athame at the cupboard, and stifled her laugh as the half-manticore jumped as his flew past his ear.

Caleb whipped around with a look of pure shock on his face, but once he saw who it was, his look changed from shock to a playful glare. He frowned, "Em," he said slowly, yanking the Athame out of the cupboard door. "That could have killed me!" He whined.

Emily crossed her arms, "I could only be so lucky," seeing Caleb roll his eyes she frowned, "now are you going to tell me why you're ransacking my kitchen?" Seeing the half eaten piece of pizza on a plate she glared at him, "and my pizza at that?"

Caleb smiled, "I was hungry," he said simply, not even bothering to swallow before he spoke.

Emily frowned at his manners and then noticed what she was weaaring, she sighed. "Can I trust you alone?" Emily asked sarcastically, "you promise you wont burn the place down somehow?" She asked skeptically, somehow she didn't think having Caleb alone in the kitchen unsupervised, was a good idea. Caleb nodded. And Emily looked at him for a few minutes before nodding and turning around, "good because I need to get dressed."

Caleb smirked and shimmered in front of her as she made the turn for her room, "really?" He questioned, wagging his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Seeing Emily glare at him, he smiled and hooked a finger beneath the edge of the towel, one that Emily slapped away. "Why? I happen to think you look good in cotton."

Emily smiled to soften the coming blow, knowing that this would hurt his ego a little bit. "I look better out of it," she stated as she backed into her room, and slammed the door in his face. Laughing silently as she heard him groan and mutter something about women being cruel creatures that had been placed on earth to test the limits of men.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled on the PJs she had worn the night before. The top was a tank top that was tied at the shoulders and had a large picture of Alladdin on it that was slightly stretched due to the fact that the shirt was really tight, but she didn't care. They were really comfy, and she only wore them to bed. She also pulled on the matching pants that stopped just pass her knee and rode on hip bone, and said 'A whole new world' in fancy writing up the side.

Smiling, she walked back into the kitchen a rolled her eyes when she seen Caleb stuffing another piece of pizza into his mouth. "You better have saved me a piece," she warned. As she walked up behind him and reached around his waist and grabbed a slice before hoisting herself up on the counter. "What are you doing here?" She asked around a bite of pizza.

Caleb shrugged, "nothing better to do," he stated simply. He swallowed his bite of pizza, "or do you want me to leave?" He asked, his smile reaching his eyes as he smiled at her.

Emily bit her lip in thought, until finally she winked at him, "you can stay until you bore me," she stated simply. As she grabbed another piece of pizza, as she watched Caleb place a hand over his heart to cover his imaginary wound. Apparently that had been a fatal blow. She had been wondering her whole life how to knock him down a peg or two, who knew comments like that was the answer?

He snorted, "whatever you say," he said sarcastically. Looking around, he frowned and realised that it was really quiet in the apartment. But he couldn't place a finger on what was wrong, then it clicked. He sighed, already knowing the answer. "Where's Kelsey?" He asked in a bored tone, he knew she was on _another _date. He had heard stories of Phoebe when she was younger, and he _swore _that Kelsey was worst.

Emily scrunched up her face, "um. She's on a date," she said simply, then she scratched the back of her head. "It's either with Tony or Kyle," she said slowly, trying out what each name sounded like on her tongue, but she couldn't remember which one was the one Kelsey had went out with.

Caleb nodded, and snorted, "yeah, I stopped trying to keep track of them after grade eleven," he stated, and from the look on his face, Emily could tell that he was telling the truth. Sadly, she hadn't been able to ignore it after that. Kelsey was her best friend and her room mate, there was no escaping it.

Emily sighed, "so why aren't you busy?" Seeing Caleb raise an eyebrow she rolled her eyes, "lets see. It's you," she stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world, "when you aren't at a residence of the Halliwell family annoying them to death making them regret the day they saved you, you're out partying with one of our friends or you're on a date, because for some reason I don't understand, some women find you attractive." She shook her head, "their mother's must have raised them blind to the flaws of men."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "and Miss Emily," he said sweetly, "why aren't you curled up in a corner reading a book like you usually are?" He asked, remembering when Emily had had a whole day off from work and she had sat down in her favorite chair and read for the _entire _day. He didn't understand how she could do it, he had a hard enough time reading his school material.

Emily rolled her eyes, "I have done enough reading for a week," she said simply, seeing Caleb's confused expression she frowned. "I have a history debate tomorrow, and I had a physcolgy paper due tomorrow, and the last time I checked you were in that class." Seeing Caleb's eyes go wide she sighed, "and you don't have yours done," she stated simply.

Caleb looked at her with panic, "tomorrow?" He squeaked, praying that she was lying. Seeing her nod, he frowned and mumbled a good bye before shimmering out, causing Emily to laugh as she hopped off the counter. Some things never changed.

Hearing someone behind her, she frowned. "Caleb, I don't care if you get down on your knees and beg in five different languages, I'm not helping you with you paper. First of all, you just showed up and almost gave me a heart attack, and second, you ate some of my pizza." Not getting a response, she froze and barely breathed. She should have noticed, but she couldn't sense anyone with her.

She could hear the deep breathing, and she had heard the tell tale of a demon appearing, but having Caleb shimmer in every other day, she really didn't think about it. And worst of all, she couldn't read whoever it was. Their was completely blank, meaning it was an upper level demon, or someone very very powerful.

"Caleb?" She said carefully as she picked up the Athame slowly, whipping around, she flung the Athame and the demon easily shimmered out of its path and reappeared beside her and slapped her face, sending her to the ground.

Touching her split lip, Emily scrambled away from the demon and took a deep breath and squinted her eyes in concentration as she used her telepathy to tap into the demon's powers. Smiling at her success when a fire ball appeared, in her hand. She threw it at him, but it had no effect on him at all. Sure, it injured him a little, but it should ahve done more than _that_.

"You thought that would vanquish me, witch?" The demon laughed as he moved towards her, he clapped slowly. "But telepathy," he said simply, smirking at Emily as she slowly got to her feet, "I have to say, I'm a little impressed." He sighed, "it's to bad that I can't keep you around," he looked Emily up and down, "for a witch your actually half decent."

Emily's heart began to speed up and she frowned, _"WYATT! CHRIS! HENRY!" _She screamed telepathically, but it was no use. She wasn't getting any responses, and other than telepathy, she had no defensive powers, only the ability to tap into his fire balls, which had just proved to be uneffective. Backing up as the demon advanced on her, she frowned. "What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

The demon smiled, "don't worry Emily," he said silkily, "it isn't you my master is after. But, it's safe to say he is interested in a certain friend of yours, and his family," he stated lightly, his smirk widening as Emily's eyes did the same thing. "And we wouldn't want you in our way, so we need you to go away for a while." Wavinf his hand, he summoned a dark lighter, and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Not part white lighter," she stated simply.

The demon nodded, "that's true, but I have heard from others that aren't even one tenth white lighter that the arrow itself can be quite painful," he stated as he snapped his fingers.

Unprepared for the offending object, Emily couldn't do anything to prevent the poison dipped arrow from going into her stomach. Sure, the poison had no effect, thank God, but the demon had been right. It hurt like a bitch, was all she could think as the sharp shooting pain shot up her stomach as she fell to the floor. Bringing her hand up, she tried to stop the bleeding, thankfully it was bleeding much. But she knew from her talks with Leo that it was only because the arrow was basically plugging the hole, and the moment it was pulled out, if she wasn't healed, she would surely bleed to death. "Wyatt," she choked.

The demon walked up to her and crouched down beside her, pushing a strand of blond hair out of her face. He smiled slightly, "so beautiful," he purred, "there is nothing more beautiful to me than a woman in pain," he stated. He placed a hand on her arm, "nothing personal," was the last thing he said before the darkness surrounded Emily, and he shimmered away with her.

To Be Continued... Remember to review.


	3. Hush Little Baby

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Charmed. I wish I did, and have wished on every candle on my Birthday's, every shooting star, and every wishbone. But I still don't own Charmed, sad, huh?.

The Characters and their descriptions are in my profile. All them aren't there yet, but I hope to have added later one the week. The main ones are added, at least the main for this Story.

Summary: Twenty years after the finale.The demons promised the Charmed Ones ,and they delivered.But now it's the next generations turn to fight what their parents had tried to protect them from.Will they struggle to be normal or will they accept it was all predestined?

Author's note: Hey, thanks for the reviews in the last Chapter. They were very much appreciated and I'm glad you people enjoy my story. I know adding the whole Emily/Kelsey/Caleb thing may have seemed pointless, but some of the information may come in handy later and be _important_. It may not be in this 'episode' but definitely in another one. Mwahaha. The smallest detail could prove to be important later.

So, once again, much thanks!

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Three : Hush Little Baby.

Chris groaned as he heard the apartment door open, he really didn't want to wake up. He had fell asleep on the couch last night since he had waited up waiting for Wyatt to come home. Okay, for the first hour he had been slamming the doors, muttering under his breath, and glaring at everything that moved, but after that 'tantrum' was over, he had been worried.

Wyatt hadn't orbed home after him, and Chris couldn't sense him. Meaning that his brother didn't want to be found, at least not by him, he also never answered Chris' calls or telepathic messages. So he had done the only thing he could; he had sat on the couch in the living room and waited for his brother.

He wasn't sure at what time he had dozed off, but it was now day light and he could feel the warm sun rays dancing on his skin as he scrunched up his face and snuggled deeper into the couch. He didn't have classes today, and after the night he had had, he really didn't want to get up. Staying in the apartment all day was _very _appealing, but knowing his luck, something was going to disturb him.

Hearing the tell tale of someone pouring a bowl of cereal, he knew Wyatt was home. Cereal and toast was the only thing that Wyatt was allowed to get himself while he was in the kitchen, and even toast was testing his culinary skills. Rolling over so he was on his stomach, Chris frowned when he heard his brother plop into a chair and flick on the television.

Lifting his head up, he realised that it was indeed his brother as he pried his eyes open. He frowned, Wyatt wasn't that mean, even if he was pissed at Chris, he would never turn the TV on when he was sleeping. That was down right cruel, something his brother had ever been.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, knowing that he would never get to sleep again now, he groaned. "Wyatt," he moaned, as he sat up. Causing his older brother to jump as he heard his brother, "was there _any _need in turning that blasted thing on?" He whined.

Wyatt took in his brother's expression, and noticed that all the anger that Chris had felt towards him last night had dissipated. At the moment he was just pissed and annoyed that his nap had been disturbed. Wyatt glanced at the clock, it was 10:00 a.m. and his brother was usually up long before now, even if he didn't have classed. "Didn't see you," he said quietly.

Chris nodded slowly, and stood up, "well I need a healthy dose of caffine," he mumbled as he headed to the kitchen, his brother following behind him with an empty bowl of cereal. Yawning he looked at his brother, "you want some?"

Wyatt nodded, "sure, I have my debate later on and it wont do me any good if my brain isn't functioning properly," he admitted as he hoisted himself up on the counter and watched his brother roll his eyes.

"Like it's ever worked properly," Chris muttered as he flicked the coffee pot on and hoisted himself up on the island counter across from his brother. after a few moments of awkward silence, Chris began drumming his fingers against the counter. How long did it take for coffee to perk? You would think with all the advances in technology they would make a faster coffee pot, but apparently the large portion of the country that depended on caffeine in the morning didn't matter. Sighing, he looked at his brother, "you okay?"

Wyatt shrugged and look at his younger brother. Ever since Chris was a baby and demons had attacked them, Wyatt had always protected him. Whenever Chris was in trouble, Wyatt had always orbed to his brother's side and protected him with his force field. But ever since Chris was six and had broken his arm while he had been riding his bike, Wyatt's protective nature had doubled.

He folded his arms across his chest and sighed, "I'll be fine, I'm just pissed that you kept this from me, Chris." Seeing Chris open his mouth, Wyatt raised his hand to stop his brother before he started. "I understand your reasoning, I really do, but you could have at least told me, Chris."

"I didn't-"

"Think," Wyatt finished as he glared at his brother. "Chris, I'm the big brother," he stated as hopped off the counter and poured two cups of coffee, "I protect you."

Chris frowned as he zoned out. It was as if he was in a premonition, but he didn't have those. And he didn't _see _anything. He could only hear what was going on around him and could feel the emotions. The love, helplessness, defeat.

_"Why didn't you tell us?" His father asked him, and even though Chris couldn't see it, he knew his father was giving him the critical look he always did when he was worried and wanted answers. It was the same look Wyatt always had. But other than that, Chris could detect a hurt tone in his voice, but he didn't understand why._

_"I didn't want you involved," he heard himself answer, and he realised the helplessness and defeat was coming from him, but now he could also feel his father's disappointment and self-resentment. He heard himself sigh, "I was trying to protect you."_

_He heard his father let out a breath of, was that relief? "Chris, we're your parents. We protect you, not the other way around. You have that all messed up."_

"Chris?" Wyatt said as he held out a cup to Chris filled with coffee. Seeing his brother blink, the tell tale he was trying to clear his head, he frowned as Chris accepted cup of coffee. "_You _okay?" He asked, causing his brother to roll his eyes. But before he could question his brother more, the phone rang and Wyatt went to answer it. "Hello, how may I direct you bloody call," Wyatt said in greeting.

Chris frowned as he thought back to his, he didn't even know what to call it. It was like he remembered that happening before, but he didn't see it so he couldn't be sure. But he was pretty sure that it wasn't his memory, he sighed. What the hell was happening to him. Then he looked up when he heard Wyatt talking on the phone.

"Kelsey?" Wyatt said in confusion, now he totally had his brother's attention. "No, I haven't talk to Emily, why?" Wyatt asked, his expression darkening as he listened to Kelsey ramble on, but she was talking to fast. "Kelsey, slow down." Wyatt let out a deep breath as Kelsey paused in her talking, "now what about Emily?"

On the other end, Kelsey took a deep breath. "I went out last night and Emily stayed in to prepare for that debate you two have today, anyway. She's not here! I didn't seenher when I got home, but I got in kind of late, so I didn't think anything of it, I assumed she was asleep. But I haven't seen her at all today, and her bed is made up. And I talked to Caleb, and apparently he stopped by last night and _no one _has heard from her since and she didn't show up to her morning class. And I know that I might be overreacting," Kelsey rambled in one breath, slowly getting faster as she continued talking.

"What?" Wyatt asked, his voice raising a few octaves. "What do you mean _no one _has seen her, that isn't like Emily," he stated.

Kelsey let out a frustrated groan, causing Wyatt to move the phone away from his ear, he really wanted to keep his hearing intact. "I know that Wyatt Halliwell," she shouted. "That's why I called. Do you really think I would call if I thought she was at the spa having a facial!? I'm worried about her!"

Wyatt nodded, "I'll be there in a moment," he promised, "I'll go get Prue before I come over, she might be able to get a premonition so we know what happened to her." With that he hung up, and turned to look at Chris, who was frowning.

"What happened to, Em?" Chris asked slowly.

Wyatt sighed, "go get dressed," he ordered. "I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Callie sighed as she went through her locker, where the hell was her Biology book? She had had it yesterday, and she hadn't used it since, so it had to be in here. Her locker wasn't _that _big, and it only had _two _shelves. There was only so many places it could be.

Seeing it, she smiled. It was under her math book, that explained everything. She only looked at that book when she had math, because she absolutely loathed the subject. Anything that required reading or writing, she was always one of the top subjects, but the moment numbers were thrown in, she froze. She hated math. It was her sworn enemy; she was water and math was oil. They just didn't mix.

Taking her book she shoved it into her purple bookbag that had grey and black hearts all over it, and sighed. Slamming her locker shut, she jumped when she seen someone standing beside her. Rolling her eyes at her sister, she knew Ana was about to ask for something. So taking a deep breath, she gestured for her older sister to follow her as she walked.

Looking at the two seventeen year old girls, they were carbon copies each other. The only difference was their hair style and their clothing. Ana had her hair grown out to her shoulders, and today it was thrown up into a high pony tail, and she was wearing a pair of low-rise jeans, electric blue heels and a blue tank top that had beading on it. While Callie's hair was cut into a bob cut that rested at her chin and was straightened, along with her bangs. And her clothes couldn't be more opposite than her sister's. Callie was wearing a pair of blue jeans, black converse, and an old 'Alexisonfire' shirt.

Seeing her sister wasn't going to start, Callie groaned. "Ana if you don't have homework done, I'm not letting you copy mine. And if this is about money, I have none on me, only enough for a bottle of water, and you can't have it."

Ana rolled her eyes at her baby sister. "No," she said forcefully, "that is not what I want." Seeing her sister raise an eyebrow, she pouted. "It isn't," she insisted. Seeing her sister nod she continued. "So Callie," she said in a sad voice. "You love me, right?"

Callie froze mid step to see if her sister was joking, she only continued when her sister looked at her with an honest expression, and with the aid of tapping into her sister's empathy and their bond as twins, she could tell that she was being serious. "Of course I do," she said firmly. Sure they were polar opposites, but they were sisters. "You know that Ana," she added. "Who else watches old horror movies with me?"

Ana nodded and resisted the smile that threatened to form on her lips. "Well you know how I have a boyfriend," seeing her sister roll her eyes and mutter to herself, she decided to ignore her sister's jibe of, _"when don't you have a boyfriend." _And continued, "well he asked me to go out with him tomorrow night, you know, the night that _normal _people go out."

Callie glared at her sister, "if you want something, insulting me isn't the best way to go about getting me to agree," she stated. So what if she enjoyed reading, painting and photography. She wasn't an outgoing person like her sister.

"Okay," Ana said simply. "Well I kind of remembered that we had said we would hang out," seeing her sister nod, she smiled uneasily. "Well I told him that I would be canceling on you, so," she drawled slowly, stopping her baby sister and looking at her with a pleading look. "How _much_ do you love me?"

"What?" Callie demanded, "why?"

Ana looked at her sister with her puppy dog yes shinning at her, "well I love you, you're my favorite sister. And not only because you're my _only _sister, but because you're my _twin _sister, we are meant to share _everything _together. And well I kind of panicked and it's kind of ... a ... double date," she rambled all in one breath.

Callie froze as soon as the words left her sister's mouth. Double date. She wouldn't want to know what her sister would do to her is she _didn't _love her, she sister had said she loved her, and yet she had basically auctioned her off. Who did that? Not to mention she did not date. She just didn't. "Double Date?" She squeaked, starring at her sister with wide eyes.

Ana nodded hugged her sister and rocked her back and forth, "remember to breath. In and out," she instructed, "in and out." She pulled back and looked at her sister, "please Callie!"

"No," Callie shook as she started to walk away. _"Over my dead body," _she hissed telepathically. _"You can not just offer me up as a date, you didn't even ask," _she pointed out. Looking at her sister from the corner of her eyes, she sighed and stopped walking. She took a deep breath, _"traitor."_

"But Callie-"

"No," she said firmly, still shaking her head. "I'm not going on a double date with you. You know I don't date, and you've only been dating this guy a couple days," she pointed out. "And you don't know him _that _well, he only moved here early last week." She looked at her sister, _"how do you know he's not a demon?"_

"Please, please, please," Ana pleaded over and over as they walked up the hallway to their Biology class. "Please, _please_, please Callie. If you love me - if you _really _love me ... _please _say you'll do this for me." Seeing her sister cracking she added, "and you don't do anything anyway," she pointed out, "and I wont ask this from you again."

That got Callie's attention, never again? Never again would her sister tease her about not dating, never again would ber sister auction her off - had thus ears decieved her? No, her mind screamed, don't do it. It's a d .. d .. _date_. "Aw, Ana," Callie groaned as they reached the classroom and headed to their seats, which to her disappointment, were beside each other. Sitting down she let her head hit the desk with a loud thud. "Ana, if _you _love _me _you wont do this to me!"

"But Callie, I never ask you for anything" hearing her sister snort she frowned, "okay, maybe I do, but nothing this _important. _I only ask for your help with homework," she insisted. "And all you have to do is show up with me, and we'll be in a group of four, so it wont be like a _real _date," she insisted. "All you have to do is show up and use your manners, which you would use if you were in a prison talking to an old registered sex offender!"

"Ugh."

"Please," she pleaded jumping in her seat, "please, please, please, pretty please?"

Callie shook her head, this was not something she ever imagined doing for her sister. Okay it was, but her sister had already signed her up. she groaned, damn her sister for putting her in this position. She really hoped she wouldn't regret this later, "fine," she mumbled, so low Callie herself almost didn't hear it.

Ana beamed, "is that a yes?"

Callie sighed, "I'll never forgive you," she stated as she turned her head on the side so she could look at her sister. "I mean it Ana, I will _never _forgive you." She groaned, and half contemplated to contact their brother and beg him to save her from their sister. "Ana," she whined, "I don't want to."

"But you will."

"I hate you," she muttered acidly.

"Yay!" Ana all but squealed, causing their teacher to shush them. "I love you Callie."

"That wasn't a yes."

Ana frowned, "I'll owe you." Callie nodded, "for a year?"

Callie shook her head, "for a decade."

Ana smiled and danced in her seat. While Callie groaned and put her head on her book and vaguely listened to the teacher's lecture on the different people who had tried to prove Bio-genesis. What had she gotten herself in to?

* * *

Prue frowned she and Chris walked around the room looking for any sign of what happened to Emily, but she couldn't see anything. Stopping she tapped her tow and frowned, "okay, she awas alone in her apartment, but she has powers," she stated. "If someone attacked her, she could defend herself," she sighed. "Then why wouldn't she?" She asked looking at Chris.

Chris crouched down and looked under the couch looking to see if anything was down there, not finding anything he got up and looked at his cousin. He raised an eyebrow, he could see her logic. "Maybe she did," she replied, seeing everyone else look at him he added, "what? I'm not saying Emily is weak, but you never know, she could have fought back but whoever it was, they were to strong for her."

Henry Jr nodded and moved around the room, "that's possible," he stated. "But for that to happen, we're dealing with one hel of a powerful demon," he paused, "assuming it _was _a demon. It could have been another witch for all we know."

Wyatt's eyebrows creased together in thought. He should have called her back after he left the bridge. He had checked his missed calls, and he had seen Emily's name, he frowned, many times, but he hadn't called her back. It had been late and he had decided that he would talk to her today, but now she was missing. It was all his fault. He should have called her once he found out that everything with Chris was fine, that was probably why she had called so much. She had been worried.

But before he could finish his train of thought, Wyatt was interrupted as one of Emily's novel flew off the end table and hit his chest. Frowning, he turned and glared at his baby brother who held his hand up in defense. "Stop it," Chis ordered. He had seen the look in his brother's eyes, and it was about time Wyatt stopped blaming himself for everything that happened to them and the world.

Wyatt frowned in confusion, "stop what?"

Chris rolled his eyes as his brother glared at him, and Chris walked over to the other end of the room to look for something. "Don't 'what' me," he warned. "I seen that look, and I know that look. That's your 'this is all my fault, what have I done to my poor friends' look," he stated simply. "Now is not time for the pity-party for one, and you were all depressing for a minute. The next time you want to be depressing, keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Gee, thanks," Wyatt muttered.

"If you two are done, can we get back to finding my friend?" Kelsey asked bitterly, her hands extended. She was ready to use her telepathy if she needed to, and so help her, she was about to snap.

Prue coughed as she came out from under the chair, "nothing under there," she stated. She coughed again, "only _a lot _of dust," she sniffled, "and that totally didn't help my allergies."

Henry Jr rolled his eyes as he seen something sticking out from under a book shelf. Walking over he crouched down and placed his hand underneath the shelf and felt around for the object. Finding it, he pulled it out, only to reveal an Athame. But it wasn't your standard Athame, this one, the blade was purple tinted and in fancy writing on the side 'Emily Simms' was in hot pink. He shook his head at his friend's need to have everything organized. "I found her Athame."

Prue walked over and frowned as Henry Jr held the Athame out to her. She remembered the day Emily got this, it had been her 16th Birthday and she and Chris had gotten for her as a joke. Accepting it, she inspected it, but it wasn't long before she was pulled into a premonition.

_"Caleb?" Emily said carefully as she picked up the Athame slowly, whipping around, she flung the Athame and the demon easily shimmered out of its path and reappeared beside her and slapped her face, sending her to the ground._

_Touching her split lip, Emily scrambled away from the demon and took a deep breath and squinted her eyes in concentration as she used her telepathy to tap into the demon's powers. Smiling at her success when a fire ball appeared, in her hand. She threw it at him, but it had no effect on him at all. Sure, it injured him a little, but it should have done more than that._

_"You thought that would vanquish me, witch?" The demon laughed as he moved towards her, he clapped slowly. "But telepathy," he said simply, smirking at Emily as she slowly got to her feet, "I have to say, I'm a little impressed." He sighed, "it's to bad that I can't keep you around," he looked Emily up and down, "for a witch your actually half decent."_

_Emily's heart began to speed up and she frowned, as she backed up as the demon advanced on her. "What the hell do you want?" She snapped._

_The demon smiled, "don't worry Emily," he said silkily, "it isn't you my master is after. But, it's safe to say he is interested in a certain friend of yours, and his family," he stated lightly, his smirk widening as Emily's eyes did the same thing. "And we wouldn't want you in our way, so we need you to go away for a while." Waving his hand, he summoned a dark lighter, and Emily rolled her eyes._

_"Not part white lighter," she stated simply._

_The demon nodded, "that's true, but I have heard from others that aren't even one tenth white lighter that the arrow itself can be quite painful," he stated as he snapped his fingers._

_Unprepared for the offending object, Emily couldn't do anything to prevent the poison dipped arrow from going into her stomach. Sure, the poison had no effect, thank God, but the demon had been right. It hurt like a bitch, was all she could think as the sharp shooting pain shot up her stomach as she fell to the floor. Bringing her hand up, she tried to stop the bleeding, thankfully it was bleeding much. But she knew from her talks with Leo that it was only because the arrow was basically plugging the hole, and the moment it was pulled out, if she wasn't healed, she would surely bleed to death. "Wyatt," she choked._

_The demon walked up to her and crouched down beside her, pushing a strand of blond hair out of her face. He smiled slightly, "so beautiful," he purred, "there is nothing more beautiful to me than a woman in pain," he stated. He placed a hand on her arm, "nothing personal," was the last thing he said before the darkness surrounded Emily, and he shimmered away with her._

Prue gasped as she came out of the premonition, without even letting anyone ask a question she held out her hand, "manor now!" She demanded, a demon had Emily, and she knew what he looked like. And she was going to kill the on of a bitch when she found him, and even worst, Emily was dying. She was bleeding to death, slowly, but that didn't change the facts. If they didn't find her, Emily would die.

* * *

Emily groaned as her head moved back and forth, damn I really need to find new friends, she thought bitterly. Her stomach was killing her, and not to mention her head. She went to reach for it, but her hand wouldn't move. Well it would, but it could only go so far without her feeling a tug at her wrists.

Blinking in confusion, she adjusted her head so she could get a look and upon seeing it, she cursed. No wonder her wrists wouldn't move, she was shackled to a slab of stone for heaven's sakes.

Taking a deep breath she opened her mind and tried to contact someone, _"Wyatt? Chris? Henry?" _She frowned, _"Callie? Melinda?" _Not getting an answer she rolled her eyes, leave it to her to get into a situation like this. She knew this could happen to anyone, but it usually happened to her.

Glancing down she noticed that the arrow was out of her stomach, but it was bandaged up, poorly, but it was bandaged. She frowned and leaned her head back, okay good news; it wasn't bleeding freely. Bad news; she would have died a hell of a lot slower if the arrow hadn't been pulled out. The poison didn't affect her, her only worry was the actual arrow.

Suddenly a door opened and the demon that had ambushed her in her apartment walked towards her, smiling at Emily with a slimy smile. "I was hoping you would wake up soon," he stated, standing a few feet away from Emily.

"Well you're in luck," Emily spat, struggling against her shackles. "Now why don't you come closer so I can bite your throat out," she hissed. She was not in the mood, she had to get out of here - now.

The demon smiled, "that will be kind of hard for you to do," he stated as he walked closer to Emily, so close that he was right beside her head. Giving Emily a clear look at his face. "With you tied up and all."

Emily's eyes flashed dangerously, "then takes these damn things off," she hissed, rattling the shackles. "And then we can step outside and see who's beating who." She knew she was walking on dangerous territory, but this demon was easy to read. Just by looking at him she could read him like a book, and even better, he was a picture book. He wasn't in charge, he had the guts but that was it. He was a lackey, and all she needed was to get him to spill.

"What? You afraid of me?" She challenged, holding back her satisfied grin as he straightened his back and glared at her. If he was in charge, he would have been attacking her right now, not that that was a good thing, but it meant she had been right. The big dumb jock in front of her was nothing more than a lackey. She frowned in thought, then who was after her friends? Whoever had her taken, only did it because he had something against the Halliwells, like every other demon, but who was it?

"Not of you, Witch." The demon stated as he looked over Emily's body again. His eyes lingering in the usualy places, talk about a lack of imagination. No wonder he wasn't in charge. He continued, "but we'll have to wait to have our fun," he stated, causing Emily to swallow to keep herself from gagging. "For now, my master wants you for himself."

Emily's interest perked, "your master?" She taunted, noticing how the demon stiffened. Aw, he doesn't like being the lackey then, she realised. But if that was so, then why was he taking orders. Her eyes went wide, that didn't mean that this new bad guy was a big bad, did it? Surely they would have noticed if someone powerful was in control of the Underworld, right?

"Enough, Candon," voice ordered from the doorway. Emily frowned, she hadn't even heard this one come in. Turning her head she tried to get a look at who it was, especially when she seen the demon, who was apparently known as 'Candon' went down on one knee. Great, she thought sadly, there is a new big bad. Could this day get any worst?

"My Liege," Candon stated, causing Emily's breath to hitch in her throat, my liege? There was a new Source, but how was that? Okay, sure she had been told that for the balance to keep there would _always _be a new Source, but still, why hadn't the Elders warned them. Her eyes narrowed, what the hell did they do all day?

The Source walked into the light, but no one could see his identity. He was wearing a large black cloak and had his face covered, apparently he wasn't stupid. He didn't want people to know who he was, at least, not yet. "Leave us," he ordered. Seeing Candon hesitate his voice deepened and sounded unearthly, "go make sure that the plan is ready to be put in effect." Seeing Candon nod curtly he added, "and remember Candon, I am not a patient man. If this fails," he paused for a few seconds for effect, "it's your head."

Without another word, Candon shimmered out, but not before giving Emily a dirty look. Emily frowned, how rude! Apparently she had struck a nerve, but he didn't even say good bye. She sighed, if she got out of this, she would never tease Caleb about his manners again.

The Source looked in Emily's direction for a moment before walking past her gracefully and stopping at a table where he began flipping through a book. He was quiet for a few minutes, and Emily really didn't feel the need to piss him off, that wouldn't exactly help her situation. "I'm truly sorry about this," he spoke finally.

Emily frowned, a Source with manners? Wow, no wonder she was cold. She had thought it was from the blood loss, but apparently it was because hell had frozen over and was slick with ice. And there was no doubt in her mind that if there was actually a sky that pigs would be flying right now.

"But I had no choice," he continued, not even caring if Emily was listening to him. "You're a physic and have the ability to see into the future, but the better you ow someone, the more likely you are to seeing their future. And I couldn't risk you warning the Halliwell's."

Emily frowned, "what do you have against the Halliwells?" She demanded, she had noticied how his tone had changed when he had said their name. And from the hate in his voice, she knew it had more to do with the fact of who they were. It was personal.

The Source turned around and Emily could see his eyes shine as flames as he glared at her, "that is none of your business," he roared. With that he stalked towards her, "now I have to go. Demons to order around, deaths to plan." He looked down towards her and Emily could have sworn she say cold blue eyes, "but if you're still alive after my plan is over, I'll let you go." He stated, "I have no business with you." With that he flamed out.

Once he was gone Emily leaned back and closed her eyes and shook her head. "Good job Emily," she said to herself, "you just pissed off the new Source of all Evil," she muttered. "Why don't you just ask him to kill you while you're at it?"

* * *

Prue stood beside Chris as he flipped through the Book of Shadows. They were hoping to have the demon found before Piper or Leo got home, but at the rate they were going that was highly unlikely. But Prue and Chris had already said that they weren't telling them this time, they had gotten in enough trouble last night. Prue sighed as Chris flipped over the page, looking at the picture she shook her head. "That's not him," she stated.

Wyatt looked up from where he was chopping up toad flaxen for a potion that he and Henry Jr were making, while Caleb was down in the Underworld looking around. "Well what did he look like then?" He looked at the herbs beside him and looked to Kelsey, "can you go to the kitchen and get me some mandrake root?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes anf d got up from her spot on the couch beside Henry Jr and glared at Wyatt as she left the attic, "fine." She stated simply, "but if you didn't want me in the room you only had to ask," she muttered as she went through the doorway. "I'll stay downstairs and keep an eye out for your parents."

Prue frowned, "I don't know, he looked pretty average to me. He was tall, and overly muscular," she admitted as she tilted her head to the side in thought. "And he was upper level I think," seeing Chris' look she added, "Emily used her telepathy to tap into his power, which was fire balls by the way, but it had no effect on his at all." She looked at the page and shook her head and pointed at it, "and he was uglier than him."

Chris turned to look at his cousin and frowned, "uglier?" He asked and shook his head, "define uglier Prue," he stated his irritation getting to him. Prue had told them that whoever had taken Emily only took her to get her out of the way, they were really after them. And Emily had been shot with an arrow and that had them more on edge that usual. And he really didn't care if he was taking it out on the wrong person.

Prue let out a frustrated breath and looked as Chris moved the pages with his telekinesis, "I don't know how, but he had a scar on his eyes." She frowned and clapped her hands, "much like Scar's!" She shouted as she recognized why the scar looked familiar.

Henry Jr looked up at his cousin and frowned, "Scar's scar?" He asked, not understanding what Prue was getting at, but his cousin had such a short attention span that she could be referring to anything.

Prue glanced up from the book and glared at her older cousin, "yes Scar's scar," she stated, seeing he still didn't get it she rolled her eyes. "No wonder you're so messed up," she muttered, "have you ever seen the Lion King?" She asked looking at him again, but something caught her eyes. "Wait!" She shouted and Chris stopped flipping the pages and Prue flipped back to the previous one, looking at she nodded, "that's him."

Wyatt looked up, "what does it say?" He asked as he leaned back and threw some poppy seed into the potion, smiling as Henry Jr jumped slightly. He smirked at his younger cousin, "jumpy?"

Henry Jr glared at his oldest cousin and went to respond when Chris cleared his throat before he could say anything. Knowing that they weren't going to get into it, Chris began speaking. "Erm, Candon he's an upper level demon and has the ability to reform," he looked at Prue, "that would explain why the fire ball didn't have any effect on him."

Prue nodded and picked up where Chris ended, "much like the Phoenix," she looked at her cousins, "what's a Phoenix?" Seeing them all shrug she pushed that to the back of her mind, she could look into another day. "Any way it says here that his family are basically a body guard service and a bounty hunter in one and they ..." she trailed off and then froze.

Henry Jr frowned, "what?" he asked, not liking how his younger cousin had just stopped in mid sentence, that wasn't a good thing. That was a really not good thing, that was a really bad, bad thing.

Chris looked to see what stopped Prue and Chris nodded, "they usually work for the Source."

Wyatt let out a whistle, "the Source?" He repeated, he groaned. That was not a good thing, as if he didn't have a hard enough time studying for Med. School with charges, but if there was a new Source, he somehow didn't see him being able to study as much. And even worst, the Source had Emily.

Prue and Chris walked over towards Wyatt and nodded with what he said and Prue frowned and stood in front of them as they stood up. "Potion done?" She asked.

"Yeah, just about," Henry Jr stated as he seen a five demons shimmer in, "demons!" He yelled as he pushed Prue out of the way as a energy ball flew their way. Having Prue pinned under him, he rolled off of her and then waved his right hand sending a demon backwards as he went to attack Chris.

Seeing the demons, Chris held out his hands and his eyes glazed over white as he sent bolts of electricity at a demon, effectively sending him up into flames. Seeing Wyatt send a blast of energy at another demon he frowned, "why do I have the feeling that this is the Source's way of saying hello?"

Prue rolled her eyes as she held out her hand and absorbed an energy ball the flew her way, but before she could send it back at him, a demon waved his hand towards Prue and sent what looked like a ripple in a pond of energy at her and sent her into a cabinet, where she landed on her back and groaned. "That hurt," she muttered.

Feeling his anger build up at the demon that attacked his cousin, Henry Jr gripped his hand into a fist and twisted, causing the demon's heart to stop and Henry watched him with hateful eyes as he gripped his chest. Feeling like it was taking to long, he used his other hand and did the same movement, only this time he used it on his neck. And he didn't let go until he heard the demon's neck crack and he went up in flames.

Chris took a deep breath and looked around, he could have sworn there had been five, and unless his brother or one of his cousins vanquished him, he was still around here.

Wyatt caught onto Chris' line of thought, and frowned. "Was that all of them?" He asked, as he seen Henry walk towards Prue who was out of view considering the couch was blocking their view of her.

Then the last remaining demon shimmered behind Wyatt and held up his hands and aimed them at Wyatt, "WY!" Chris shouted, but as Wyatt turned around, the demon shot the same rippled effect out of his palms. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted as gestured wildly with his telekinesis and sent his brother out of the demon's path, and sent him flying into the wall like a rag doll.

However this movement put Chris into the line of fire instead. Before he even noticed, the ripple effect sent him flying in the same direction as Prue, and no one could do anything as Chris flew over the couch and they all cringed as they heard him land with a thud on the hardwood floor.

Seeing Chris go flying, Wyatt's head started working again, "Chris!" He shouted as he sent an energy ball at the demon's back and watched as he went up in flames. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Wyatt got to his feet as he heard two sets of heels run up the stairs.

"What the hell happened?" Piper demanded as she entered the attic, seeing her eldest and her nephew get to their feet. She looked to Kelsey who was right beside her, who shrugged. "Is everyone okay" She demanded.

Henry Jr turned around and looked towards the couch, "Prue," he called as Wyatt yelled out, "Chris."

Meeting up with his mother, Wyatt made his way around the couch, but stopped when he didn't see his twenty two year old brother or twenty year old cousin. Instead in their places was a little boy looking to be five years old with familiar green eyes and shaggy brown hair, and beside him holding his hand was a little girl who appeared to be about two, with pink bows in her dark brown hair, looking at them with wide, curious brown eyes.

"Prue? Chris?" Henry Jr squeaked, taking in the appearance of his cousins. Looking at them closely, he knew it was them, they looked like they had when they had been that age.

"Uh-oh," Wyatt stated simply, starring at the younger version of his baby brother with wide eyes. He frowned, "this could be a problem."

Piper walked over to the baby version of her youngest son and sent her oldest a icy look, "you think?" She raged acidly, walking to her youngest son as he walked towards her, holding out his bleeding finger.

"Mommy!"

Kelsey nodded, "yeah, this could be a problem."

* * *

In The Underworld.

The Source smiled wickedly, "show them how young they really are," he quoted to himself as he smiled. Looking at his crystal ball he took in the appearance of the younger versions of the two Halliwells, he had been hoping for the Twice Blessed, but his baby brother was just as good.

"Now they'll be to busy protecting them and be distracted," he said to himself, "and with that distraction, I can finally have my revenge."

To Be Continued... Remember to Review. And tell me, who do you think the new Source is? I havent given a description or a name, but Im curious to know if I had given enough clues, or any at all. My cousin read it and figured it out, but that was probably because we think along the same lines. So review and guess. Thanks!


	4. The Damaged Soul Within

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Charmed. I wish I did, and have wished on every candle on my Birthday's, every shooting star, and every wishbone. But I still don't own Charmed, sad, huh?.

The Characters and their descriptions are in my profile. All them aren't there yet, but I hope to have added later one the week. The main ones are added, at least the main for this Story. And they are _my _descriptions, the Charmed Ones I don't care about, but please don't copy the others descriptions. It took me a _log _time to work out the bugs in their characters. And I would appreciate it if you didn't copy it.

Summary: Twenty years after the finale.The demons promised the Charmed Ones ,and they delivered.But now it's the next generations turn to fight what their parents had tried to protect them from.Will they struggle to be normal or will they accept it was all predestined?

Author's note: And in regard to the Source, Someone suggested Gideon, and I have to say that that was a good guess, but I will not tell you if you are correct or not, you will just have to wait and see. I know, I'm a cruel person.

And my stories are going to be centered around Wyatt and Chris, along with their group; Emily, Kelsey, Henry jr, Prue, and Caleb, I mean you _have _to love that half-manticore! The only reason that other characters, other than parents, will be included is if it will be important in another story. You never know when one of those little clips will become important.

And just for Ruby141there is more Melinda in this Chapter! See! Ask and you shall receive, and I read the story over, I didn't realise that I hadn't used her that often in this. But with nine people in the next generation and the other characters, fitting them all in would make each chapter turn out to be 20 000 words each. :) Any way, thanks for the reviews.

So, once again, much thanks!

Please remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Four : The Damaged Soul Within.

Wyatt starred at the younger version of his baby brother and felt his eyes widen, he had forgotten how cute his brother had been. Sure, that had been because when he wasn't being protective of Chris, Chris had been following him, Emily and Caleb around, hoping that his brother and his friend would allow him to play; basically annoying the living hell out of him. Frowning he went to walk towards Chris, but stopped when Henry Jr placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. _"What?" _He snapped.

Henry Jr rolled his eyes, _"Wyatt, he's five," _he said telepathically, sending Wyatt a look. _"Think about it, how are you going to explain to him that you're Wyatt? To him you're supposed to be seven, not twenty-four,"_ he pointed out.

Sighing Wyatt nodded and just starred at his brother as he was picked up by their mother. "Aw Peanut," Piper soothed, kissing his finger and smiled as he giggled. If only he had stayed like this, she thought kind of sadly, her baby boy had grown up. And when he was five, well to say the least, he was a lot easier to please, and his vocabulary was at a minimum, meaning the sarcastic comments weren't as popular.

Sighing Piper looked to the ceiling, "Paige!" She yelled, "orb your ass and Phoebe's ass here right now!" She yelled and then looked to the child in her arms, "never want to hear that come from your mouth, got it?" Chris nodded as his two aunts appeared in a blur of white and blue orbs.

Phoebe sighed as she materialized, "what is it Piper? My new book just came out and I have to go on some talk show to promote it, even though according to my publisher I don't need to, but apparently I should," she rambled as she looked at her watch, "and I need to be at the office in like two hours, so what?"

But before she could answer a two year old Prue walked unsteadily towards her mother, "mummy!" She squealed happily as she blindly made her way to her mother and Aunt Paige who were starring at her in shook. Reaching her mother she smiled and it was easy to see her dimples, looking at her mother's shocked face, Prue wasn't perturbed by the fact her mother was hyperventilating as she lifted her arms upwards so she could pick her up.

Not even thinking, Phoebe instantly picked up her child who was now a two year old, her mother instinct kickking in as she began rubbing circular patterns on her back. Frowning she turned to look at her oldest sister as she rocked Prue back and forth, "a spell back fire?" She asked sarcastically as she spotted the five year old version of Chris.

Henry Jr sighed, "no," he stated simply as he looked at Prue with a small grin on his face, before this was over he had to get a picture of her and use it has blackmail. Seeing his mother and Aunts raise an eyebrow each he elaborated. "Well, York notes version; Emily has been apparently missing since last night so Kelsey called us and we went over earlier and Prue got a premonition of a demon who had taken her and we found him in the book," he said in one breath and he began speaking faster. "Some demon named Candon, anyway he is basically the Source's bounty hunter and body guard," seeing their faces he nodded, "yeah there is a new Source. But before we could go after him some demons shimmered in and one sent some weird ripple of energy at Prue, and another one aimed at Wyatt but Chris pushed him out of the way, and the results are as you see. It somehow turned them into younger versions of themselves," he rambled. Taking a deep breath he looked at them, "and if you got all of that, that would be _so _great."

Paige was the first one to come out of her shock, " Emily is missing? A new Source? And you didn't tell us this?" She raged and looked to the ceiling, "thanks for telling us, the heads up was appreciated," she shouted at the Elders, knowing that someone was listening. "And secondly," she said looking at her baby niece and nephew, "how long are they going to stay like that?"

Kelsey shrugged, "no clue we called you as soon as we could and we haven't looked in the book yet," she looked at Henry and Wyatt, "did you two get a look at the demon? Because you know, it would be _really _great if you could find a way to change them back, because I don't mean to sound rude, but Emily is in the _Underworld _slowly bleeding to death," she babbled.

Henry Jr nodded and walked over the book and began flipping through the book, looking for the demon who had attacked his two cousins and find a way to reverse it, and he needed to find out if it was dangerous.

Piper placed her son on the ground and looked at him with a smile as she crouched down in front of him, "Chris, Peanut," she cooed. "Can you do mommy a huge favor?" She asked sweetly, being the mommy's boy he was, the little Chris nodded. Piper smiled and gestured to Wyatt, "can you and Prue go downstairs while mommy and Auntie Pay and Auntie Beebee," she said using the names that Chris had given them when he was younger. "Find a way to fix this?"

Confused, Chris' face scrunched up in an amount of concentration that only a small child could hold, until his eyes widened and he smiled at his mother. "So you can get the bad man?" He asked innocently, causing his older brother to chuckle at Chris, that had been what their mother had told them as children when a demon attacked. Piper hadn't liked the way the word demon effected her children, so they were known as the 'bad men.'

Piper nodded, "so can you go with Wyatt?"

Chris turned to his brother and frowned and shook his head and looked at his mother. "That's not Wyatt!" He exclaimed his face scrunching up as he looked at the tall, blond man in front of him. He innocently raised his hand a few inches above his head, "Wyatt 'dis big!" He stated with conviction, trying to show that while Wyatt _was _taller than him, he wasn't _that _much taller.

"This," Piper immediately corrected.

Kelsey frowned and looked at Piper, "I think it would be best not to confuse them," she admitted, "someone else should watch them while the others find a way to reverse it," she suggested, but she instantly frowned when everyone looked at her. "No," she stated, seeing they were still starring at her, she shook her head firmly, "no, no, no, no," she insisted. Looking at the little Prue and Chris she continued shaking her head, "I don't watch little kids," she stated.

Phoebe looked at Kelsey pleadingly, "we have to check the book and make sure nothing bad happened to them, and then we have to locate Emily," she stated, "and you are more than capable of taking care of them." Seeing Kelsey bite her lip she added, "I remember them at this age, just give them a book and they will occupy themselves."

Kelsey sighed and took Prue into her arms and shook her head as the toddler didn't even fuss as she was removed from her mother's arms and into that of a stranger's. She glared at Phoebe, "fine, but you owe me for this." Adjusting Prue on her hip she looked down at Chris and held out her free hand, "Hey slugger," she said happily, using the nickname she had heard Victor use many times. "How about you and me go downstairs with Prue while your mommy find the 'bad man?'" She asked as she raised an eyebrow as she said 'bad man.'

Little Chris' face instantly lit up and he accepted Kelsey's hand, "Yes," he cheered and began skipping to keep up with kelsey's long strides, only to stop when Kelsey paused and turned to glare at Wyatt.

"This _will _cost you," she warned, and with that she left the attic with the younger versions of her friends, but her mind was elsewhere. She only prayed that this didn't take to long, because of it did, it may be to late for Emily, and she would never forgive herself.

* * *

Caleb groaned, but refused to attempt to move his muscles as his eyes had a chance to adjust to the dimly lit cavern. As a demon - or at least, part demon - he had a natural advantage to seeing in the dark. They had to be able to see in the Underworld _somehow_. It wasn't like they had sun to give them light down there, and most demons, well they weren't very fond of the light anyway. So why they tried taking earth over, he had no idea.

But that was off his train of thought. Looking around he frowned when he couldn't make anything out; only vaguely defined shadows, which were all against a murky grey background. Reason 1034 to get new friends, he recited dryly in his head, I get in enough trouble without pissing off demons while helping the Halliwells. But he would never leave the Halliwells, especially not in a time like this, they were his _family_.

He just needed to learn to listen better. This is what happens when you are raised on earth, he thought bitterly, your demon instincts aren't as sharp and you can't tell an ambush when it stares you in the face. He winced as he remembered what had happened.

Prue had asked him to come down here and see if he could find any leads on Emily, being the only one with demon blood and the ability to shimmer, he had a better chance of getting in and out without getting caught. He rolled his eyes, right.

Realising he was standing up, Caleb lightly tapped his foot to make sure he wasn't imagining things, and sure enough, below his feet was the good old-fashioned dirt floor of the Underworld. And feeling a tug on his wrists, he frowned as he looked up.

Seeing the offending shackles he sighed, "great, just great," he muttered to himself. "Good going Caleb," he congratulated, "you went and got yourself ambushed and shackled to a wall? And why? Well because you're friend went and got herself abducted by demons and then your other friend sent you into the Lion's den and you let your guard down and got caught by the demons." He shook his head, "stupid Halliwells." He frowned, "with their stubborn genes, her beautiful smile, doe brown eyes, and," he trailed off and mentally slapped himself. Oh no! Did he just think of _her _like _that_!?

"Caleb?" A scratchy voice called from the shadows, but Caleb knew that voice. His head snapped up in the direction of Emily's voice and he narrowed his eyes. Now that his eyes had adjusted he could faintly see what appeared to be a slab of rock and on top he could see the blond hair shining. He squinted,

"Emily?"

Emily chuckled, "hi, take you long enough to know I was here?" She laughed, only to be cut off as the laughing caused a pain to shoot through her body. This was the last time she stayed in alone, she didn't care. If she got out of here, she was never staying home alone. "You okay?" She asked, her voice a little wheezy.

Caleb mentally scolded himself, Prue had told him about the premonition. The first thing he should have done was ask her if she was okay, not wallow in his self pity and ramble on about random things - things that compared to Emily's well-being, didn't matter. "Um, okay I think," he said slowly. "You?" He asked gently, expecting the worst, and already dreading the answer.

"I've been better," she answered truthfully. Caleb heard her sigh, " so do I want to know what idiotic thing you did to get here, or should I just guess?" She asked sarcastically, causing Caleb to smile. Good old Emily was still in there. "Not that I'm happy they caught you, I'm glad you're here," she stated. And he could basically see her face scrunch up, "but why areyou here?"

Caleb smirked, "I was trying to find you."

"If I could, I would clap for you right now," Emily stated. "You found me, nice job of that. But a little tip; next time, don't get yourself _caught_."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "yeah? Well, who went and got herself kidnapped by the new Source?"

"You _know_ about the Source?"

Caleb detected the hidden message and felt his mouth drop. "You've _seen_ the Source?!"

"I asked first!" Emily snapped.

Caleb sighed, "yes we know all about the Source. Okay, not all, but Prue had a premonition and apparently the demon dude that got you? Yeah, basically a dumb demon jock that is the Source's personal bounty hunter and body guard, as his family has been for generations." He smirked, "your turn."

Emily rolled her eyes, "of course I met the Source!" She hissed, "what did you think? He had me captued and then didn't come see me? Talk about manners towards your guests!" She frowned, "actually the Source has manners," she stated in awe, hearing Caleb snort she rolled her eyes, "he apologized for kidnapping me!" Not hearing anything she nodded to herself, "yeah."

Caleb nodded slowly, "that's a new one." He paused, "does he have better manners than me?"

"Asking how polite you are compared to the Source of Evil doesn't show a lot of character," The Source stated as he appeared in the room suddenly, walking from the shadows. "Or maybe," he said slowly, lifting his head towards Caleb, who sadly couldn't see his face. "Maybe it just shows how in touch with your demon side you are."

"Fuck off!" Emily shouted from her spot on the slab, if the Source thought he could bait Caleb with jabs about his heritage, he was very wrong and had apparently failed to complete that part of his research. Remarks like that didn'e faze him, he was part demon, and there was nothing he could do about that, but it didn't mean he had to be ashamed of it. He had been raised by his father, Derek, and had been raised like a normal, average boy. And had been surrounded by _good _witches his entire life; he was far from evil.

But even if it didn't bother Caleb, it bothered her. And she was not going to stand by and listen to it, she had done enough of that in magic school. And she was proud to say that she, Wyatt, Chris, Henry Jr, and Prue had all received detentions for the fact that they had kicked the ass of a student who made a snide comment towards Caleb. You messed with Caleb, you messed with her and the _entire _Halliwell family; including the Headmaster. So, people learned their lesson - quickly.

The Source turned around to face Emily, "Emily," he said in an unusually calm and silky voice, "I promised you that you may leave once I have my revenge," he said calmly, "but you are testing my limits. I do not accept such vulgar language and I would hate to have to kill you," his eyes flashed to their flames again, "but do _not _test me," he hissed.

But in that brief moment, he had opened his mind to Emily, and while she couldn't make sense of what she had basically downloaded, for it was a corrupted file. She now knew the Source's soul, he had been raised to hate the Halliwells, for what they had done to him. But before she could find the reason why, her connection had been lost and it was as if the Source had changed area codes; and her service couldn't reach. She had to switch to Verizon, she thought dryly.

And with that, he flamed out.

"Bastard," Emily hissed. "Almost had it," she stated as she closed her eyes to rest.

* * *

Melinda frowned as she walked into the manor and slammed the door shut and went to run up the stairs, but paused when she heard what sounded like the Big Comfy Couch's ten second tidy coming frown the living room. Heading back down the stairs, she allowed her book bag to slide off her shoulders and land outside the doorway and felt her eyes go wide when she seen the sight in the living room.

"Kelsey," she said slowly as she manouvered her way through the piles of toys and finger paints, and all over the floor there were, child-like, paintings laid out to dry. Looking at Kelsey she raised an eyebrow and looked at the lime green smug above Kelsey's left eyebrow. "There something you want to tell me?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes and pulled herself up from the floor, "no," she stated as she narrowed her eyes. Then suddenly a huge grin appeared on her face, causing Melinda to back up a little bit. Who better to watch Chris and Prue than the person who grew up with them, and _actually had _babysitting experience? "Mel," she drawled slowly, "can you watch Chris and Prue for me?"

By now Melinda was completely lost, "Chris and Prue," she repeated, her eyebrow furrowing in thought, but before she could ask what Kelsey meant, a four year old Chris came running around the corner and his smile widened as he saw Melinda.

"Mommy!" He yelled, running towards the woman who looked a lot like his mother and threw himself at her and successfully nestled himself on her hip as she caught him. Smiling he snuggled into her neck, while Melinda's mind was working in over time to try and understand what was happening.

She looked at Kelsey as she picked up, who Melinda recognized as a two year old Prue, "what the hell happened?" She asked in a stage whisper, as she tried in vain to remove Chris' hand from her hair as he twirled it around his little fingers; something that she remembered him doing to their mother many times. But honestly! Calling her his mother? She did not look _that _much like Piper, she frowned, okay she did, but besides the point. _"I'm not his mother," _she stated telepathically, "what am I going to do?!"

Kelsey smiled, a thought quickly planning in her head, even better than the first. Who better to watch Chris than the woman who raised him, or at least, someone who looked and acted a lot like her. "You be Piper for a while," she stated, and before Melinda could protest she chanted, "To aid Piper's little boy, So he will listen like an obedient boy, To only Wyatt's brother, Take the appearance of your mother."

Melinda squeaked as the spell finsished and she looked in the mirror, and sure enough looking back at her was her mother, a little bit younger, but still their mother. She looked towards Kelsey and glared, "I hate you," she hissed.

Kelsey shrugged, "who cares?" She smiled sweetly, "and if you don't mind, I'm going to see if they have found a way to fix this," she said gesturing to Prue and Chris as her smile widened, "have fun playing happy family!" She called as she bounded up the stairs two at a time.

Melinda huffed and looked down at her brother who was resting intently in her arms, she nodded and sighed, "okay then." She kissed Chris' head, just like their mother used to do, might as well play the part. She smiled at her temporary 'son', who was really her _older _brother and removed him from her arms and placed him on the floor, "okay Peanut, how about we get back to painting?" She asked taking in the appearance of Chris, who had a blue smug on his nose, and yellow above his left eye, and a mix of red and green all over his cheeks.

Watching him head over to the paints, that she had no doubt that Kelsey conjured, she went to pick up Prue and smiled at the clean little girl, who had apparently not been in the paints yet. She held out her hands to the girl, who immediately held up her own so she could be lifted up, "how about we go get messy?" She asked, laughing when Prue clapped her hands happily and giggled.

* * *

Piper frowned as she watched her eldest child pace back and forth wildly as he tried to sense his _two _best friends. They had lost contact with Caleb and Emily had yet to be found, but Piper knew they would be. She only prayed, for all their sakes, that it was in the form as a cold corpse. But she knew that wasn't the fact, she had dealt with a few Source's in her time, and if he had killed Emily and Caleb, they would know about it.

Walking towards Wyatt, she met Henry's eyes as he glanced up from the book and looked at his cousin, and it was easy to see the concern in her nephew's eyes for his older cousin. Shaking her head, she silently told him that she would take care of him. He was her son, and the only people that would be able to get through to him was his brother; who was currently a child, his best friends; who were missing, or him mother.

"Wyatt...?" She asked slowly as she reached out to his shoulder, not bothering to keep the wince from going through her body as Wyatt pulled away from her and continued pacing. "Honey," she tried again, "you need to calm down and relax." It was meant to calm him, but it only seemed to enrage Wyatt further as he curled his hands into fists as a cold expression on his face; giving Piper a glimpse of the man he would have been, if it hadn't been for the other Chris.

"Calm down and relax?" He repeated bitterly, "mom, how the _hell _do you expect me to relax? Because of me, my baby brother in a four year old again, and my two best friends are currently missing! One is _bleeding to death _and the other is in not even the Elders know what kind of condition, so mom please, tell me how the hell am I suppose to be calm and relax!?"

Phoebe ran her fingers through her hair. Wyatt was right, they had nothing, and this was really bad. But they had faced really bad before, and they would get through this. Like you got through Prue? He mind asked, causing Phoebe to shudder. She would not loose them like she had lost her older sister, they were her family. And the day Prue died, she had sworn she wouldn't loose anyone else. They just had to think.

Paige sighed as she looked up from the book, where she was stationed at her son's side. "We just need to stop and think..." she stated, unaware that the same thoughts were going through he older sister's mind. Over twenty years together had rubbed off on them, and it was safe to say that they were a complete family. It was as if she had grown up with them; and she was proud to say she had even been able to summon Prue a few times to talk.

Wyatt's eyes narrowed, "think?" He asked skeptically, "think about what? The Source has my friends, that's all I need to know," he growled, and a murderous look appeared on his face.

Henry Jr sighed, "Wyatt, man," he said slowly, "I know you're worried. I'm worried to, but snapping and hissing at every little thing isn't helping. So why don't you wait until _after _they're saved before you go out on a binge 'pity-party' for one?"

"He's right," Kelsey said from the doorway as she walked in, "we need a plan."

Wyatt turned on her, his blue eyes wild, desperate, and bloodthirsty. They would all hate to piss him off right now, in the scary department, he could have any upper level running for cover on a normal day, but with the mood he was in now, they wouldn't doubt he could have the Source running away to hide. "We don't have _time_," he snarled.

Phoebe sighed at her nephew's behavior, and looked at Kelsey. "Where are Prue and Chris?"

Kelsey sighed, "downstairs with Mel," she said simply. She frowned, "before Mr PMS went wild," she said watching Wyatt pace carefully, "did you manage to find out what happened to Chris and Prue?"

Paige nodded, "yeah, basically the demons do that to them to downsize their powers so they can take them and hold them captive until their powers are at full power, which will take about ten hours, and then they steal them."

Kelsey nodded, "so can we assume that the Source wanted their powers?" Seeing everyone nod she sighed, that made sense. She walked over to the crystal and frowned as she began sweeping it across the map of the Underworld, it was about time that you were able to buy a map of the Underworld at the potion store, but you _had _to be a witch to buy one. They were kept out back, the only problem with them was that most of the Underworld was cloaked because people didn't want to be found.

"We tried that."

Kelsey nodded, she had figured as much. "But I'm not scrying for them," she said simply. "I am scrying for hidden areas, and while there are many, the place emitting the most power is probably the Source, because out of the whole Underworld, he probably wants to be found the least. I know it's a long shot, but it's all I can think of." She stated, frowning when the crystal found a place and dropped. "Okay, wow."

Wyatt's head perked up and he stopped pacing. Nodding he walked over and grabbed some potions, "okay let's go."

"No!" Piper yelled.

"Why not?" Wyatt asked, looking like a little child. "We know where they're at! Let's just go down there and blast them apart!"

Piper narrowed her eyes and stood to her full height; Wyatt could face demons without a problem, but she was his mother. And he was damn well going to listen to her, "I understand how you feel, honey," she said gently. "But," she saif through clenched teeth. "This could be a trap."

"Of course it's a trap!" Wyatt yelled. "It's _always_ a trap! But at the same time, they could be _hurt_! And we can't abandon them down there!"

"I agree, but at least think this through first."

Wyatt sighed and fell on to aunt Pearl's couch with a plop, "fine," he grumbled. Looking out the window he sighed, at least what had happened to Prue and Chris wasn't fatal, but it wold have been if he hadn't reacted. If the demons had gotten them, they would have stolen their powers, for the Source no doubt. He shook his head, he had almost lost them, and he was close to loosing his two best friends. Why did being a Halliwell mean that you had to be prepared to make sacrifices?

* * *

Caleb sighed as he looked over at the slab that Emily was shackled to, groaning he looked at his own shackles and squinted his eyes in concentration. But it was no use, something was blocking his powers, and it was an odd feeling. The feeling that something _was _there, but at the same time it wasn't. "You can't use your powers," Emily sang from her spot on the slab.

Caleb looked towards her, he had thought she was asleep, but then again being held captive by the Source and having a stab wound in the stomach would keep any _normal_person alive, but then, they weren't normal, were they? "Can't blame a guy for trying," he stated as he watched Emily open her eyes and look at him, but they weren't their usual light colour. They were darkening and becoming dull; the life inside her was slowly dying. "You okay?" He asked worriedly, noticing the beads of sweat on her forehead.

Emily laughed, but it quickly turned to a hacking cough. Once she calmed down she smiled softly at Caleb, "just peachy," she said sarcastically, something that she had picked up from hanging with the Halliwells, at least that was _his _excuse. Emily sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "so can I assume from the fact that you were down here that everyone is aware that I was taken?"

Caleb smiled, even when she was dying Emily was a bright person, although with the obvious pain she was in, it amazed him that she could think straight. She had put the pieces together, he had been down searching for information, while the other's found out who took her. He sighed and looked at the ceiling too, "yeah they know you were taken. And they know who did it," he added, but he decided not to tell her about the whole Prue and Chris thing, "they just have to find out _where _in the Underworld we are, they they'll be here," he stated cheerfully; he just hoped for Emily's sake that she didn't detect the undertone of worry in his voice.

"In time?" Emily wheezed as she took a breath, causing Caleb to wince. She had heard the doubt in his voice and now she was doubting if she would get out of this alive.

He smiled, "of course they will!" He said, but not as cheerful. She hadn't bought that tone, so maybe she would buy the serious tone he was _hoping _he was portrayting right now, seeing her nod, he rolled his eyes. "Emily, this _is _Wyatt we're talking about, and the rest of the Halliwell family." He sighed, "and they would never allow anything to happen to you."

Emily nodded, "not if there _was _anything they could do about it," she agreed. Caleb didn't know what to say to that so there was a deafening silence that followed since neither knew what to say. Finally after a few long moments Emily spoke again, "Caleb, can you promise me something?"

Caleb looked up and nodded, "of course, you know that." He smiled slightly, "unless being down here has messed up your brain some how," he added, "in which case maybe I will be able to beat you at risk!" He shook his head, "evil, conniving, conqueror of the board game world," he muttered.

Emily chuckled, "no, I know you would keep your promise," she smiled, "you always have." She frowned, "unless you were the one who told my mother about my tattoo after I begged you all not to, and if you did," she warned.

Caleb chuckled, "it wasn't me," he admitted, "but if you want to know where to point the finger, I would lean towards Henry if I were you," he admitted. He sighed, knowing whatever it was she was going to ask he wasn't going to like. "So, what do you want me to promise?" He smiled, hoping to get her off track. "Never to eat your pizza again?" He supplied.

Emily shook her head slowly, "no," she assured. "You can eat all the pizza you want, but." She trailed off, "just, if they don't get here in time and I-"

"Emily..."

"No Caleb," Emily stated, "just promise me that you'll do as I ask, just in case." Seeing Caleb frown she added, "please?"

Caleb sighed, "okay. Just in case," he repeated, a doubtful tone in his voice, which he was proud to say that sounded genuine, but that was because it was. They were getting out of here, both of them, and they were getting out alive.

"If I don't make it, please tell them it wasn't their fault," she admitted. "You know what they're like, they'll blame this on themselves and I wouldn't want that. Tell them if I don't die, not to spend the rest of their like mourning me, they can be a little sad," she frowned, "okay, they better be a lot sad," she admitted, her eyes noarrowing at the though that they wouldn't be sad if she were to die. "But they better live their life, or I will haunt them, I know the ropes! I can haunt anyone I damn well please when I'm dead."

Caleb smiled, "and how would you know this?" He asked, laughing slightly, he had a pretty good idea, but was interested to know what Emily had to say. What had ever happened in their lives to make them know so many ghosts, he would never know. Well then again, he did. They had been friends with Halliwells, that explained it all.

Emily smiled, "one to many talks with ghosts," she said dismissively, then the amusement was gone from her voice and the serious tone was back as she talked abut her possible demise. "You promise?"

Caleb sighed, "I promise."

To Be Continued... 

Author's note: Please review. You know who the Source is yet? :D Come on! Any way, what you think? And remember to review, if you don't you will have to wait longer for the next chapter. That's right, I went there. All I need is _**four**_ reviews and I'll be happy, so press the little button!


	5. She's Fading Away

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Charmed. I wish I did, and have wished on every candle on my Birthday's, every shooting star, and every wishbone. But I still don't own Charmed, sad, huh?.

The Characters and their descriptions are in my profile. All them aren't there yet, but I hope to have added later on the week. The main ones are added, at least the main for this Story. And they are _my _descriptions, the Charmed Ones I don't care about, but please don't the copy the others descriptions. It took me a _long _time to work out the bugs in their characters. And I would appreciate it if you didn't copy it; the same goes for my stories.

Summary: Twenty years after the finale.The demons promised the Charmed Ones ,and they delivered.But now it's the next generations turn to fight what their parents had tried to protect them from.Will they struggle to be normal or will they accept it was all predestined?

Author's note: Okay, here is another Chapter, and before anyone asks, I don't know how long this story is going to be. I mean, we have to deal with the whole Caleb/Emily dilemma, and then there is Chris and Prue. So this could be a long story, well not _long _but more than 7 chapters. And as an author, I am having a personal dilemma about the overall plot of this series. If I don't figure it out on my own, it will be posted in later stories/chapters.

And good news, I have the last two chapters of this story written! Yeah I know, that's odd considering I'm not even there yet. But it just popped in my head and I had to write it down, or I would have forgotten it. And you will all be happy to know whn the incredibly sexy Chris gets back to his normal size, he will be having more flashbacks. And in the next story, there is another twist about the other future, or was it the past? Any who, it is concerning Chris. Mwahahaha.

So, here is your chapter. Enjoy!

Please remember to review. If you review, I will give you a cyber cookie.

* * *

Chapter Five : She's Fading Away.

Wyatt sighed from his spot in the middle of the garden as he looked up at the stars. It had been five hours since Kelsey had gotten a hit off the crystal. Five hours. After two hours of pacing and glaring at his family members, Wyatt had excused himself from the attic mumbling something along the lines of, 'I need some air.' And that had been three hours ago, but he couldn't force himself to go inside.

A part of him wanted to orb down there and get Caleb and Emily now, but he knew his family wouldn't go with him until they had the basis covered, and while he was powerful, if the Source was there he may need help. And if orbed down and got himself caught, it would only endanger his family when they went down there. Because while they weren't weak, his powers were a definite help.

Wyatt groaned, how long did it take to write a few spells and mix a few potions. This was ridiculous, he knew being forewarned was being forearmed, but this was insane. Did his family not understand that Emily had been shot with an arrow? In the stomach! And God only knew what kind of shape Caleb was in. He didn't even want to think about it, because if he did, his mind would wander somewhere he didn't want it to.

The tradition of loosing someone you cared about was stopping now. He was not loosing either of his friends, or a member of his family to this new Source. He would strike a deal with the devil before he let that happen. Caleb and him had been inseparable since his mother and aunts had rescued Caleb from the manticore demons. And Emily, just the thought of her brought a smile to his face.

Emily was his best friend, and always had been. Well other than Caleb that was, but even though he was close with Caleb, it was like he was closer to Emily somehow. She was the person he could confide in, and the one that always had his back, and he always had hers. Which was why he needed to get to her. He loved her to much to loose her.

"You okay, Sport?" Leo asked as he walked out into the garden and smiled at his son as he looked up at the sky. Seeing Wyatt sigh, Leo walked over and sat down beside him. Now that he was mortal, it was better that he left them alone when they were making spells and potions. When they needed information he could help, but other than that, he couldn't. A fact that he had accepted a long time ago.

Wyatt nodded, "yeah," he said simply as he looked for the sign 'Leo' automatically. He loved looking for the consolations and just looking at the stars, even the clouds; it all depended on what time of day it was. He and Emily had done this plenty of times at school when they were growing up, talking or debating about random topics. Whether it was woman's rights or a movie that had watched recently.

Leo nodded and glanced at his clock, "Prue and Chris should be back to normal in about an hour," he said simply. "After that you can all go down and get them," seeing Wyatt narrow his eyes Leo shook his head. "Son," he said slowly, "you know the only reason that they didn't let you orb down there was because you may need help, and it would be best to wait for Prue and Chris, not to mention having a few potions wouldn't hurt."

Wyatt let out a frustrated sigh, "I understand that," he said, seeing his father raise an eyebrow he rolled his eyes. "I do," he insisted, "but it's just that, in Prue's premonition Emily was shot with a dark lighter arrow."

Leo furrowed his eyebrows, "but she isn't part white lighter," he said to himself, he looked at Wyatt, "unless it was further back in her family and we just don't know about it." He said simply, but that would mean that Paige hadn't been the first of her kind, but if Patty and Sam had been able to hide her, who was to say that someone else hadn't been able to hide a child of theirs?

Wyatt shook his head, "no white lighter blood in her family," he said. Sighing he stretched from his position on the ground, "but according to Prue, _Candon_," he growled, already hating the demon. "Said that while poison had no effect, the arrow would do the trick."

Leo nodded, "but Emily is strong, she'll be able to hold on," he assured. "Besides, she's a physic and that automatically gives her an advantage." Seeing Wyatt turn his head to look at his father, Leo beamed at the thought that he was able to catch Wyatt's attention. "Since she's a physic, most of her powers are mentally based, if not all," he corrected. "So as long as her mind is still alive, even if her heart had just stopped beating, you should be able to heal her."

Wyatt bit his lip, "so because of her mind, Emily will be able to hold on longer?" Seeing his father nod, Wyatt nodded his head slowly, processing the new information. Why hadn't Emily told him that? Then again, did she even know? He frowned, "so how much longer would it give her?"

Leo sighed, "there haven't been many physics, so the number of times it's happened is low, but from what people have gathered it depends more on the indivdual. How strong they are mentally and physically." Leo smiled at his son as he let out a breath and closed his eyes, Wyatt cared about Emily more than he realised. "So that puts the odds in Emily's favor, and Caleb, lets face it. That boy would be to stubborn to die anyway," Leo shook his head, "to many hours with this family, he picked up all the bad traits."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "they are not bad traits," he insisted as he sat up when his father stood up. He smiled slightly, "so, what is Mel doing?" He asked, the thought of Melinda watching Chris was down right hilarious to him. That was like Chris watching out to him, and when would that ever happen?

Leo chuckled, "when I left Chris was lying on the floor finger painting while Mel sat beside him with Prue in her lap, and from the sound of it, she was reading 'Hansel and Gretal.' " He said in all seriousness, squeezing his son's shoulder. "Well I'm going to check on everyone and make sure the potions are done, you should go in with Mel and tell us when Chris and Prue wake up."

Wyatt nodded and got to his feet, but before they could head into the house, they both froze as they heard a loud crash come from the attic. "What was that?" Leo asked, but without an answer Wyatt orbed out and left Leo in the garden alone to mutter under his breath. "Forgetting that I can't orb?" He asked bitterly as he shook his head and headed into the living room to check on his youngest son and niece who were being babysat by Melinda. He shuddered, just the sound of that sounded wrong.

* * *

Attic : Fifteen Minutes Previous.

Once again the demon refused to talk, so Kelsey slammed the crystal down again and watched for what felt like the millionth time as shots of electricity shot through the demon's body as he shook in pain. The only thing Kelsey had learned from him was that he had quite the vocabulary, but she wasn't concerned about that. Nor was she concerned about his pleads or warnings about how they would pay for this. All she wanted was the identity of the Source, what he wanted with all of them, and the location of Emily and Caleb. Nothing big.

Henry Jr cringed as the demon let out another piercing scream as he met eyes with his mother. After three hours of waiting, Kelsey had demanded that he orbed her to the Underworld, not to where Emily was, but somewhere she could pick up a demon. Her argument was that they would get lucky and he may know something about the Source. They had all known it was a long shot, but Kelsey had needed something productive to so, otherwise she would have went insane with worry by now.

Leaning back into the well worn sofa that had belonged to his Great - something or another - Aunt Pearl, he sighed as Kelsey lifted the crystal up and slam it back down. "Kelsey," he said slowly. "Are you sure this gives you the right to commit unprovoked acts of violence against him?" He asked carefully, seeing Kelsey pause in her torturing to glare at him, he quickly defended himself. "I want to know this stuff to, but," he tailed off when he seen her eyes darken, he shrugged. "Never mind, must be the pacifist in me." Seeing her nod, he smiled tightly, "carry on." Hearing the demon scream again, he looked at his Aunt Phoebe and mouthed, "this is getting out of hand."

Phoebe nodded and looked up from her potion and frowned at Kelsey, "honey, I know you want to find Emily and Caleb, but don't you think you're going a _little _over board?" She asked as she eyed the demon, she almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Seeing Kelsey shake her head, she sighed. "Just a little?"

In response, Kelsey slammed the crystal down again. No, she did not think she was going over board in the least, worst came to worst, the demon didn't know anything, but there would be one less to come after them later. "What the hell did I ever to you?" The demon demanded as he curled up in some form of a fetal position.

"What did you ever do to me?" Kelsey repeated menacingly, her eyes narrowing. "The fact that you work for the Source gives me a reason to kill you, it stops you from going after us all later!" The crystal hit the floor again and she watched again as the demon shook with pain, "but that fact that you TOOK MY BEST FRIEND MAKES THIS PERSONAL! NOW TELL ME WHO THE HELL THE NEW SOURCE IS, WHAT THE HELL HE WANTS WITH THE HALLIWELLS, AND TELL ME WHERE MY FRIENDS ARE!" Seeing him hesitate, there was another slam of the crystal. "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

"I don't know!" The demon insisted, again. But that was the wrong answer, considering another shook of electricty went through his body. Shaking, he looked at Kelsey, but all he could see was dark eyes, cold eyes. Hell, he was willing to bet that she could give the Source a run for his money. "I-I-I-I d-don't kn--know," he stuttered. "I swear."

"That doesn't mean anything to her," Paige stated from her spot at the book. "You're a demon, and we expect you to lie. So when you say you don't know, we don't believe you, so if you want to leave that cage alive I would tell her what she wants to know."

"BUT I DON'T KNOW!" The demon cried in agony.

"LIAR!" Kelsey shouted as she slammed down the crystal, "WHO IS THE NEW SOURCE? TELL US NOW, BECAUSE WE WILL FIND OUT, AND WHEN WE DO WE'RE GOING TO SEND YOUR PATHETIC LEADER TO HELL, AND THEN FOR THE HELL OF IT, I WILL SUMMON HIS ASS TO VANQUISH IT AGAIN! SO TELL ME WHERE THE SON OF A BITCH IS, NOW!"

"We don't know his name," the demon whispered, "and he keeps his face covered," he whimpered, seeing the evil glare deepen in Kelsey's eyes. "But he has great power," he gasped, "more than I've ever seen in my life."

Kelsey nodded, apparently accepting this. "Okay, you don't know who he is, no problem," she said lightly. "But - WHAT. DOES. HE. WANT. WITH. THE. HALLIWELL. FAMILY!?" She demanded, each word punctuated with a slamming of the crystal.

"Bitch," the demon muttered.

Narrowing her eyes, Kelsey slammed the crystal down again, but the shot of electricity didn't go through the demon. Instead the demon's eyes glazed over violet and he waved his hand and sent the shot of electricity at a wall; leaving it scorched black. Without taking a breath, Kelsey jumped to her feet and backed up, "what's happening?" She asked as the demon got to his feet and repeatedly threw telekinesis attacks at the crystal cage, causing the bars to waver under each hit; but they remained in tact.

Paige flipped through the book and paused when she found his page. "He's a Tenir demon," she said quickly, ducking as the demon's telekinetic blow sent a blast her way, shattering the window. Standing back up she skimmed through the inscription, "um, uh-oh." She said, trailing off.

Piper sent her a glare as she got up from her spot on the floor, "Paige! Finish that sentence, you cannot say what sort of demon he is and then say 'uh-oh' because uh-oh is usually a bad thing!"

Paige rolled her eyes, "he has basic demon powers, but a power unique to his clan is the ability to tap into other magical being's powers, meaning that he could tap into any of ours," she frowned, "but if that's so, why didn't he do that befor-"

Paige was cut off as the demon flexed his fingers as he tapped into Piper's molecular combustion, sending her flying into a wall. "MOM!" Henry Jr called as he orbed over to his mother's side. Pulling her out ofd the line of fire, Henry placed his hands above her body and sighed as the golden glow emitted from his hands. As his mother began to sit up, he frowned, "why did Aunt Piper's power work against you," he asked, confusion evident on his face. "I thought good powers didn't work on good witches?"

Paige nodded as she peered out from behind the couch, "they don't," she agreed, leaning back as an Athame flew her way, she looked at her son and noticed that he was still confused. "But he doesn't have Piper's powers, he's only tapping into them. You see, demons and witches and all other magical beings are good or evil, unless they're neutral," she added. "But powers just are, they're neither, it depends on how they're used. So by the demon tapping into her powers, it makes them evil because _he _is evil. So yeah, he can basically tap into any of our powers and -"

"- And use them against either of us," Henry Jr nodded, "that's just great." Before he could send something at the demon, he heard the sound of footsteps running up the stairs, but they were to quiet to be Mel's or Wyatt's so that meant Chris. Peering at the doorway, Henry Jr cursed silently when he saw his older - now younger - cousin standing there; alone, thankfully.

"Mommy?" The five year old Chris called as he looked around the destroyed attic for him mother, not seeing her, he ran in, "mommy!" He called frantically, looking for his mother.

"I thought Melinda was watching him," Piper hissed at Kelsey, who nodded. She looked at Henry, "where is she?" She demanded, had Melinda not heard the commotion upstairs? She knew what Chris was like as a child, Leo and Wyatt always had to watch him because if he had a chance he would always come up to check on them; ending up getting himself hurt.

But before she could call out to her son, the demon sent a bolt of electricity at the table she was hiding behind, and sent her flying. Watching Henry Jr crawl over to his aunt, Phoebe frowned and looked at Paige. "That's Chris' power," she stated. "But he didn't get that until he was fourteen," she hissed, seeing Paige's confused look she rolled her eyes, "and he's currently _five_!"

Ducking, Paige nodded. "But he should be turning back soon, maybe they get their powers back before they age." She shrugged, "maybe that's how the demon manages to get their powers, think about it. When Chris was that age he didn't know how to control it because he hadn't developed it yet. But if the demon had got him -"

"- he would have had no problem to finish Chris off and take his powers," Phoebe finished. Seeing her young nephew she smiled at him, "Chris honey, come to Auntie Beebee," she called using the nickname he had given her, but it was in a hushed voice. The demon hadn't noticed Chris' presence yet, and she was planning on keeping it that way.

But it had been loud enough for the demon to hear, and just as he turned on Chris, Wyatt orbed in, a concerned look on his face. "WYATT!" Piper called, seieng her son look at her, she pointed to Chris, "protect him!" She ordered, telling Wyatt to do what he considered to be his job. Instantly, Wyatt followed her finger to where she was pointing and narrowed his eyes as he seen the demon send a violet energy ball at Chris. Starring at Chris, his blue shield came up just in time and he watched as the energy ball bounced off the shield and flew into a wall.

"Leave my family alone!" He ordered, but before he could attack, the demon turned around and smiled at Wyatt, his eyes darkening as a sadistic smirk played on his face. Holding out his hand, the demon tapped into Wyatt's power and his smile widened as he felt the power of the Twice Blessed course through his viens. But, he couldn't control it. So glaring at the 'mighty Wyatt Halliwell' he sent his own power back at him, and watched as the impact of the energy blast knocked him on his arrogant ass and destroyed his magical cage.

With one last look at the Halliwell family, he mock bowed and and smiled. "Au revoir!" He said as he orbed out.

Wyatt frowned when he seen the demon orb. The demon orbed! He looked at his mother who was running over to Chris as the shield fell down, "how did he orb?" He askd slowly, blinking to make sure he was seeing properly. "I thought he was a demon."

"He was," Henry Jr said as he got to his feet. "Kelsey was torturing him for information, but it seems our new friend there had the ability to tap into our powers." He glared at his oldest cousin, "what the hell were you thinking orbing up here?" He demanded, standing in a stance that looked identical to Piper's. "Are you trying to get us killed with your powers?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "how the hell was I suppose to know that there was a demon up here that had the ability to tap into my powers?" He shook his head as he headed over to his mother and brother, "because that is everyone's first thought when they orb into the attic! A power tapping demon," he said sarcastically, sending little Chris into a fit of laughter.

Piper however didn't laugh as she looked at her youngest son, "Christopher Perry Halliwell!" She said loudly, crossing her arms across her chest. "What did I tell you about coming up here when there are demons?" She demanded, causing Henry Jr and Wyatt to chuckle. "It is dangerous and you could have gotten hurt! And though it's his favorite job in the world, Wyatt may not always be there to protect you!"

Little Chris nodded sadly then bit his lip and looked up at Wyatt and studied him carefully, causing Wyatt to feel like a specimen in a jar. It amazed him how his brother could make him squirm like that, especially when he is nineteen years younger that him. "You're Wy-att?" He asked carefully as Wyatt crouched in front of him and nodded. Prepared for Chris to start protesting and telling him that he wasn't because Wyatt was 'this big,' saying he was surprised when Chris jumped at him and gave him a hug was an understatement. Wrapping his arms around Wyatt's neck, little Chris snuggled into a hug and smiled, "good cause I love Wyatt!" He stated.

Kelsey smiled, "awe I love Chris at this age!" She cooed, "can we keep him like this!?" She begged looking at Henry Jr, ignoring how everyone else rolled their eyes at her. "The rugrats are usually annoying, but Chris is so cute!"

Piper rolled her eyes, "no we can't keep him like that," she said firmly. "I know he was easier to deal with at the age, but he has _always _been a handful," she sighed, "and I don't think my heart would be able to take it if he was that age again."

Paige rolled her eyes, "because it is so much better when he's twenty-two," she said sarcastically. She looked at Phoebe, "I think you should go and get your little angel," she said rolling her eyes, ignoring the look Phoebe was giving her. "They should be turning back now, so I think it would be best if we kept them by us, especially now that they have all their powers."

Henry Jr nodded and placed Chris' hands by his side. "Do not lift your hands up for anything, got it?" Seeing Chris nod he smiled, but when he seen Wyatt's look for using such a harsh tone at Chris he rolled his eyes, "did you forget what happened when he was fourteen?" He asked, not waiting for an answer he continued, "he almost barbecued us all with those Elder bolts!"

* * *

The Underworld.

Caleb tried for the millionth time to get his hands free. He knew he couldn't shimmer out, but maybe if he could slide his hand out that would work, who cared if he had to dislocate his thumb. Someone would be able to heal it easily for him when they got out of here.

After a few more minutes of trying to get his hand out of the shackle, he sighed. If only he could reach the key that was lying on the table, a thought hitting his mind, he licked out his tongue and tried to grab it, but it was no use. It was a little to far away, if only his tongue was a little longer. "Ew! Caleb that is disgusting," Emily whined from her spot on her slab.

Blinking, Caleb looked at her and made sure he had heard her voice. Since he had made his promise to her, she hadn't said a word and now that she had broken the defeaning silence, he was sure he was hearing things. But seeing her starring at him with a look of disgust on her face told him otherwise, she was talking to him. And it was about time. He smiled, "well at least it was something I hadn't tried before!"

Emily rolled her eyes, "that doesn't make it any less disgusting," she pointed out. She sighed as she looked to the rock ceiling above her, "how long has it been?" She wondered out loud, she looked to Caleb, "I must have dosed off for a while, huh?"

Caleb shook his head, "it hasn't been that long," he lied. Seeing her look he rolled his eyes, "but if you want me to check let me free my hand and glance at my watch for you," he said sarcastically.

Emily rolled her eyes and went to respond, but stopped when she seen the Source flame in. "Well aren't we lucky," she drawled slowly, "the Source decided to grace us with his presence again."

The Source glared at her, "I grow tired of your tongue," he hissed. "And you do not need it to survive," he pointed out, walking past her and over to Caleb he smirked at her, "don't make me feel the need to rip it out." Seeing her bit her lips so she wouldn't speak, he turned to look at Caleb. "Tell me their weaknesses!" He demanded.

"Whose weaknesses?" Caleb asked, glaring daggers at the Source. He knew who he was referring to, and there was no way in hell he was telling the Source the Halliwells weaknesses, nor was he telling him their fears. Hell, he wasn't even going to tell them what their favorite food was. Seeing the Source's eyes turn to flames he frowned, "wouldn't that burn your eyes out?"

The Source growled and hurled a fire ball at Caleb, smiling in satisfaction as it collided with Caleb's shoulder. "Cry out," he said sweetly, as he watched Caleb clench his teeth together. "I know that must have hurt," he edged on, "so come on, cry out."

"Go to hell," Caleb spat.

The Source smiled evilly, allowing Caleb to see all thirty-two pearl white teeth, "we're already here," he stated. He backed away from Caleb, "unlike you, I wasn't rescued from living in hell," he said, a bitter tone underneath his words, that Emily easily picked up on. He turned to look at Emily, as he narrowed his eyes. "Stay out of my mind, Miss Simms," he warned.

Emily didn't retort back, but she played on what she knew. He hadn't wanted to grow up in hell, and it made him bitter. So she was betting on the fact that that was her way of getting to him. "Weren't rescused," she repeated. "So what's your problem then? Growing up in hell," she repeated, "what your daddy never let you go play in the sunshine with the other children," she guessed, smirking to herself when he growled at her. "Or did mommy dearest say that being up there was a bad influence?"

The Source hurled a fire ball her way, but it didn't hit her. It only hit the slab by her head, causing black smoke to go in her face as it collided with the stone. "You don't know anything about it," the Source hissed, "so keep your petty theories to yourself," he advised and he flamed out.

Emily coughed as the smoke slowly went away from her face, once she could breath and see clearly. She held back the water and looked to Caleb, "hey you okay?" She asked as she seen the blood staining his shirt.

Caleb nodded, "I've been better," he admitted. With that he narrowed his eyes at Emily, "why do you insist on pissing him off?" He asked, "I mean, normal demons you are reluctant to go after. But the _Source_," he hissed. "Oh no problem, you insult him and piss him off at every turn without a second thought," he said calmly. "Are you mentally disabled!?"

Emily smiled and chuckled slightly, "who knows, maybe I am," she laughed, causing Caleb to roll her eyes. Great just what he needed, a slap happy physic on his hands. He groaned, Wyatt man, hurry the hell up. He thought sadly as he heard Emily's musical laugh filter the cavern, Emily's gone loony.

* * *

Wyatt tapped his foot as he stood beside Henry Jr and watched his mother and Aunt place Chris and Prue on the couch. He glanced at his watch, "what if this doesn't work?" He asked nervously, looking between Henry and Kelsey who both rolled their eyes at him. "I'm serious, what if they don't change back and they're stuck like this forever?"

Leo looked at his son, "if that happens we'll worry about it then." He looked at Piper, "if they don't change back, they still have to go after Caleb and Emily," he pointed out. "They've been down there to long as it is," he said simply, causing Wyatt to nod thankfully at his father.

Piper frowned, "but we said that they had to wait until Chris and Prue was back because their powers alone wouldn't be enough." Seeing her husband nod, a frown appeared on her features. "Then what? Are you going to send them down their alone anyway?" She shook her head, "no I am not sending my baby down there alone," she stated, shaking her head firmly while Wyatt turned a shade of pink.

"Mom-" he began.

"The three of you are not going down there alone," she said firmly, Paige nodding alongside her. She wasn't allowing her Henry to go down there alone either, not knowing that they may not have enough power. "We are not sending you to your death, and without Chris and Prue, you're not powerful enough."

Melinda walked in and frowned and starred at her mother, "excuse me?" She asked, crossing her arms while she glared at her mother. "Without Chris and Prue," she repeated, "what the hell am I? Chopped liver? I got powers too," she added, "I could go down there too, I'm eighteen. I'm a big girl now."

"No," Wyatt, Leo, and Piper all said at once. Causing Mel to look to her aunts for help, but neither of them were looking forward to debating against the three of them. One on there own was bad enough, but all three at once? That was pure suicide.

Melinda crossed her arms, "why the hell not!?" She was not backing down from this, she was eighteen and her brother's had been doing stuff like this since they were fifteen, but knowing them they had been younger, their mother just wasn't aware of it. "Is it only my brothers that can be put in the line of fire all the time?" She asked bitterly, "and Henry and Prue? Why the hell can't I help?"

"Absolutely not," Wyatt growled, he had a hard enough time allowing Chris to go, and he had the ability to orb away it things got to bad. Melinda didn't and if she thought he was allowing her to go up against the Source without her having a way of getting back up on her own if no one could get to her, she was sadly mistaken. "It's to dangerous!" He looked to his aunts, "tell her it's to dangerous!"

Phoebe looked between her niece and nephew, she hated being put in these positions. On one side, she understood Melinda's argument. Melinda wasn't weak and if they needed an extra power boost, Melinda and Katy would be the go to people considering they were the oldest out of the other children. But at the same time, she understood their hesitancy of allowing her to go. This wasn't some random demon, this was the Source. _The Source. _"I-," she trailed off, there was no good way to finish that sentence. "I think we should wait for Chris and Prue to wake up, but if they don't, I think Melinda, and Katy," she said reluctantly, not liking the idea of her daughter going down there. But either way one of her daughters would be down there, whether it was Prue or Katy. "Should go with them."

Wyatt sent his Aunt Phoebe a murderous glare. But before he could retort anything back, a swirl of white lights surrounded Chris and Prue, causing him to smile. This was good, this meant Melinda and Katy didn't have to go down, he frowned. But Chris and Prue did, so it was a loose-loose situation, but he felt more comfortable with Chris and Prue. One - they were older and had more experience. Two - Chris had the ability to orb them out if need be.

When the lights disappeared a twenty two year old Chris and a twenty year old Prue sat in their spots, wearing what they had been wearing before they had gotten hit. "What the..?" Chris trailed off and looked at Prue who was sitting beside him, who immediately went into a fit of laughter. "What?" He demanded.

Prue smiled and leaned forward, swiping a finger across his forehead she brought the finger in front of him and laughed harder. "You're covered in paint," she managed to choke out, but instantly stopped when Chris pointed to her chin.

"And what the hell is that?" He asked, laughing as Prue rubbed her chin, only to have a bright red smug on her face. He frowned and looked around the room, the last thing he remembered was a demon attacking them, and he pushed Wyatt out of the way. "Where's the demon?" He asked instantly once his mouth caught up to his thoughts, he frowned. "Why is everyone here?" He asked looking at his mother and aunts, "and why are we covered in paint?" He babbled looking at his brother and Henry Jr through narrowed eyes, "what did we miss?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "would you calm down?" She ordered, "the demon got away, but that's not the problem. It's been ten hours since the demon attacked and we have to go get Emily _and _Caleb."

Prue frowned, "ten hours?" She asked, confusion evident on her face as she looked to Chris who shrugged. "But," she looked at her cousins, "how long have we been out for the count then?"

Paige sighed, "you were never unconscious," she said slowly, seeing this made then even more confused, she continued. "Basically the demon that hit both you and Chris meant to kidnap you. They de-age you and then they take their victims hostage and steal their powers." Seeing Prue and Chris nod, she waited for them to absorb the information.

"You mean," Prue began, "we were turned into babies?" She asked, her face draining of all colour at the thought of being a baby. She only prayed that her mother had been the one to look out to her, just the thought of anyone but her aunts, mother, or father changing her diaper terrified her to no end. And with that thought in mind, she felt her face heat up as a red tone flooded to her face.

Henry Jr chuckled at the expression on his cousins' face and shook his head. "No, not quite that young," he stated. "It turned Chris into a five year old, who would not listen, and it turned you into a two year old." Seeing Prue's eyes go wide he smirked, "and you were _so _cute!" He squealed in mock happiness as he clapped his hands.

"A toddler," Prue repeated.

Chris groaned, "five?" He asked, "five!" He repeated, seeing his whole family nod he groaned again. "Great, just great," he muttered to himself. He looked up and sighed, "how embarrassing did I get?" He whined, not really that thrilled about finding out. Placing his face in his hands all the scenarios flashed through his mind, neither of which he liked. He only looked up when he felt someone pat his shoulders.

Seeing his brother look up and him, Wyatt smiled. "Nothing to embarrassing," he said simply, "although all the finger paintings you see around," he said, gesturing to the many paintings littering the room, "majority of them are yours." He walked away and sighed, "come on, lets go get the potions so we can go get Emily and Caleb." But when he was at the doorway he turned around and looked at his brother, "Oh, and Chris." Seeing Chris meet his eyes and smiled, "and in response to your earlier declaration, I love you too," he said as he turned around and left, leaving behind his brother who was starring at him open-mouthed.

Chris couldn't form a response, of course he loved his brother, and he knew his brother loved him. But what had he done as a five year old?! How sappy had he gotten, had he told his brother that he loved him? He groaned, he never verbally told his brother he loved him, nor did his brother. He sighed, he knew he was never going to live this down.

Henry Jr smiled as he pulled Prue up from her spot on the couch, "come on Chris," he said, patting his cousin on the back. "Don't worry, we all knew it was true, but it was cute to hear you say it."

As they were walking out of the room Kelsey reached over to pinch Chris' cheeks, "be happy," she said as he smacked her hands away, "I wanted to keep you that way," she confessed as she bounded up the stairs.

Chris sighed and dragged Prue up the stairs behind him, "lets get this over with," he grumbled. "Let's go down to the Underworld, where we know the Source is waiting, and save the morons who went and got themselves caught," he dead-panned.

* * *

The Underworld.

The Source smiled as he looked into the crystal ball. He laughed evilly, "that's right, make my job easier." He stated, "come to me," he said as he watched them gather up potions and spells. "You're no match for me," he said cockily, "I've been waiting for this for over twenty-two years," he stated. "And I'm ready."

To Be Continued...

Author's note : sorry it took so long for that Chapter. I had a major block on the attic scene, I didn't know how I wanted that to happen, but I like the way it came out. In my opinion it was worth the wait, so please review. I want at least **three **reviews before I update. I want to know what you people think, and I don't know what flashback Chris is going to have next. So if there is any input, feel free. I know what episode he's going to remember everything, but I'm going to have him remember clips until then. So, what clips do you want him to remember?


	6. Let Him Taste The Fires Of Hell

Disclaimer : Still don't own Charmed, well dang. I was hoping after I blew out a candle at my friend's Birthday and made a wish I would, but apparently not. Well shucks, who knew? Any who, I don't own Charmed, but the plot is mine, the other Characters are mine, and if you steal any of it I will hurt you, and if you run, I will send hell hounds after you to hunt you down! Please enjoy the story.

Author's note : Please review after you read this, I'm not asking for a million or anything, just a few. That's all the author needs, one little review and I'm happy. I've had this written for a while, but I had to wait until the chapters previous to this one weer done and posted, otherwise I doubt it would have made sense. Okay, I am proud to say this story is almost done and the second episode, along with the third, fifth, and seventh. I know, I jumped all over the place, but when I get an idea and I know how I want it to go, anything can happen. So here is another chapter. Enjoy, _and review._

Any input that you have for this story, I will try to include. Like if you want a certain person to come back, request for an episode, or a certain event to happen, I will work it in if I can.

Summary : Twenty years after the finale. The demons promised the Charmed Ones,and they delivered. But now it's the next generations turn to fight what their parents had tried to protect them from. Will they struggle to be normal or will they accept it was all predestined?

Please Remember to review.

* * *

Chapter Six : Let Him Taste The Fires Of Hell

Candon growled as he stormed into the cavern, causing Caleb to look up from where he was fiddling with his shackles, again. Frowning he listened in as Candon began mumbling to himself. "Where are they?" He exclaimed frustrated, "don't they care about their precious friends?"

Then everything clicked for Caleb. It was obvious that the Source was in charge, but Candon was the second in command basically. If this failed, it was his neck on the line. And he was depending on Wyatt and the others to come after them.

Which they would, he had no doubt about that. His friends would come for him and Emily, but when they did they didn't have to deal with Candon. The Source would do that for them.

He smirked, that made their job that much easier. They just had to get past Candon, and the Source would do the rest. It was all a game, manipulating your opponent until you had them where you wanted, and then, you made the opponent diminish their own forces without them knowing it.

Emily meanwhile was half-heartedly struggling against her shackles. "It will only be worse if you fight him," Candon pointed out, turning his head to look at Emily, then quickly back to whatever her was working on.

Emily snorted, "how much worse could it get?" She coughed violently for a few minutes, and when she regained her composure she inclined her head to glare at Candon. "I've been shot, and thanks for that by the way, and I'm being held against my will and the last time I checked, this was still a part of the United States, only underground." She leaned back and sighed, "so I _demand _that I have legal representation," she hissed, "women have rights too, you know!"

Caleb rolled his eyes and leaned back. Couldn't Emily leave the woman's rights speech for her debate with Wyatt? She was _not _helping herself by pissing off the demon who was in charge of babysitting them; and apparently using them as bait. And the one thing he knew about fishing; it _never _works out fort the bait.

Candon threw something into a bowl, causing a puff of smoke to fly up; causing Caleb and Emily to worry. That was _really _not good. "You're still alive, aren't you?" He asked as he placed his concoction into a vial.

Caleb's eyes traveled to Emily's stomach where he could see the blood had seeped through the bandage. Not to mention she was looking unusually pale and had deep blue spots under her eyes; the tell-tale she was tired. But he knew Emily wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep, if she did, she may not wake up.

"No thanks to you," Caleb pointed out, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Demons like Candon, actual demons, disgusted him. They only fed of the pain of others and worked towards what _they _wanted; not caring who got in their way. And the sad thing was, there was a chance he would have been a part of this. He could have been one of _those _demons.

Candon placed his vial on the table and turned to look at Caleb, his eyes flashing red and narrowing. "I'll deal with you once your other friends get here," he warned.

Caleb smiled, allowing his face to adapt a cold expression; hell Emily was impressed, he could almost pass for an actual demon that had lived and grew up in the Underworld. Caleb looked upward, "well hurry up guys," he said to the ceiling, "come get us so _Candon_," he spat, lowering his head to look at Candon, "can _deal _with me."

Candon narrowed his eyes further; to the point they were nothing more than slits, and if he didn't know better, Caleb would think they were closed. "Watch your tongue, half-breed," he spat, an energy ball forming in his palm.

Caleb smiled smugly, he was normally not a gambling man, but when you were stuck in the Underworld, you only had so many options. And since he was there and may stay there, might as well go thoroughly.

He watched the energy ball in what he hoped was a calm expression, despite the fact that his heart was really beating a mile a second. "Go on," he urged, "vanquish me," he urged, ignoring Emily's protests.

Seeing the energy ball fly at him, he didn't even bat an eyelash; the angle was all wrong. Seeing the energy ball hit the cavern wall beside him, he smirked again. "Can't, can you?" Seeing the eyes flash red again, he shook his head. "I'm not saying you _can't_, but you can't. You're our safe keeper."

He frowned in thought. "How does one get this job?" He wondered out loud, "is there some kind of Demonic Newspaper I'm not aware of? Was it under 'wanted'? A high level demon with a small brain to baby-sit a witch and a _half-breed_?"

Candon formed another energy ball, and though it wasn't as powerful, Caleb could tell that it would cause a _little _pain.

Walking towards him, Candon smiled evilly as Caleb eyes the energy ball as he threw it from palm to palm. Getting bored, he allowed it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"I may not be able to _kill _you," he agreed, "but you would be _amazed _at how much pain the body can endure," he stated as he placed his hand on Emily's stomach and applied pressure, smirking as she cried out. "Before one actually dies."

Seeing Caleb's eyes darken, he lifted his hand and conjured the vial into his waiting hand and placed his free hand above the vial; letting a drop of Emily's blood fall into the potion. "But I only need one of you alive for this plan to work."

And with that, he lifted the vial to his lips, and tilted it back, allowing the cool liquid slid down his throat. Feeling the tingling sensation, he watched as Caleb watched in shock as Candon's body shifted into Emily's.

"But," Candon drawled slowly, causing Caleb to shudder as his harsh tone came out in Emily's voice; it was a tone he wasn't used to hearing in her distinct musical voice. "It would work so much better with the both of _us_," he sneered.

Looking at Emily, he smiled, "I hope you enjoy the lower level," he stated as he waved his hand and Emily's body shimmered out.

Walking towards Caleb, he hurled an energy ball at him, and Caleb watched through blurry vision as Candon walked up to him, "can't have you telling them who I really am when they show up," he said simply.

And with that, Caleb's world went black and Candon took Emily's place on the stone slab, and took her palce. By the time the others noticed the difference, it would be to late.

* * *

The Halliwells were gathered in the attic and the Charmed Ones were making sure their children had all the necessary potions. Normally they wouldn't worry _this _much, but this was the Source. And while they would have happily, or at least, quickly joined them, their children insisted that they had had their time. Now it was their's, but that didn't mean they could make sure all the basis were covered.

Wyatt rolled his eyes as his mother handed him another potion. Sadly, when Piper Halliwell was your mother, there were a lot of basis to cover. But everyone was awake, and they were ready to go down after the Source.

"And this one," Piper trailed off when she seen her eldest roll his eyes. Handing it to him, she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes; giving a look only a mother could give. "Don't you roll those eyes at me Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," she scolded. Seeing him sigh and nod she handed him another potion, "now this one sizzles upon impact," she stated seeing Wyatt raise an eyebrow she smirked, "it's basically the magical form of acid; please don't spill it on yourself," she pleaded.

Henry Jr snorted as he and his Aunt Phoebe flipped through the book, while he spent his time memorizing any spells that could prove to be useful. Forewarned meant forearmed; one of the valuable lessons they had learned from their Aunt Piper. Who knew? Even though she was obsessive and overprotective, the woman could give good advice.

"And are you _sure _you don't want us to come?" Phoebe asked, looking to them all, frowning as they all rolled their eyes; all except Chris and Prue had already been sent to the Underworld to make a distraction. "I mean, I know we're not as young as we used to be, but we still got some kick in us," she stated.

Melinda groaned and shook her head, "what's the big deal?" She asked, whispering to Henry Jr, "they don't freak out this bad when you go after _normal _demons," she said simply. Remembering the trouble Prue and Chris had gotten into earlier though, she was amazed that Wyatt and the others had allowed them to make a distraction. She frowned, had it only been earlier? She shook her head, how time flew; especially when you were babysitting a two year old and a five year old version of your older brother.

"Don't freak out?" Paige repeated as she crossed her arms, "you think we don't worry when you're out there?" She asked in disbelief, "we worry _every _moment we don't know where you are," seeing her son groan she narrowed her eyes and wagged her finger at him, "just wait until you have children, young man!" She warned.

Melinda snorted, "like anyone would be stupid enough to bring his spawn into the world." Seeing her older cousin look up and narrow his eyes at her, she smiled sweetly. "You know I love you Henry," she said laughing as he mumbled something unintelligent under his breath. Looking over to her oldest brother, she rolled her eyes when she saw that he was pacing again she sighed and got up and walked over to him.

But even when she was a mere few feet away from him, Wyatt didn't even look up, or give any other indication he had sensed her presence. Seeing him pass her again, she stepped into her line he was traveling, and when he turned to start pacing in the other direction, he bumped into her. "What Mel?" He asked harshly, seeing his sister wince at his tone, he took a deep breath.

Seeing that she had effectively stopped him in his tracks, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug, causing Wyatt to chuckled as she dangled from his neck like a Velcro monkey. "Mel," Wyatt said slowly, and despite in his inner turmoil, he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "What are you doing?" He asked, confusion evident in both his voice and face.

"This my naive big brother," Mel said slowly, "is called a hug. And you looked like you could use one. Plus, we need to talk," she said in a firm tone, sounding much like her mother. "I know you're worrying, but Prue and Chris can take care of themselves, and each other. So, you agreed to let them make a distraction so you and Henry can get in and get Emily and Caleb, get over it and get your mind back in the game," she stated. "The sooner your head is clear, the sooner you get down there and get them, meaning the sooner Chris and Prue get out of harms way."

Piper nodded and looked at her son as she patted his back, "she's right sweetie." Handing him one more potion as Mel let him go, she smiled warmly at him. "Now, you two get out of there as fast as you can," she said, looking from Wyatt and Henry. "Don't be reckless, and watch out for each other, okay?"

Wyatt smirked and looked at Henry. "No worries about that mom," he stated. And it was true, he was just as protective of Henry as he was the others, but Henry for some reason didn't require his worry as often. But the protective nature was still there, much to Henry's discomfort; so he did the only thing he could, and what his mother would do in his position. Henry Jr rolled his eyes,

"Yeah," Henry said, "but knowing you, you'll be to busy watching my back and end up getting yourself hurt." He narrowed his eyes, "which is why you're lucky I'm the one going with you, at least I can heal," he pointed out.

Piper smacked her nephew on the back of the head, "stop bringing that up," she said, looking over at her daughter, whose eyes were nothing more than slits. "You know Mel hates the fact that she isn't part white lighter or Elder, and Chris will snap one of these days." She moved her gare from Henry, and back to her son. "All the same though, he brings up a fair point." Her eyes narrowed, and she spoke sternly. "You have to promise me you'll keep your eyes and be careful, Wyatt. No unnecessary risks, you get them, then get out."

Wyatt rolled his eyed, "I'm a big boy now mom," he assured. Seeing she wasn't laughing, he kissed her cheek, and smirked at her. "I promise we'll be careful," and with that he nodded at Henry, and they both disappeared in separate columns of orbs, causing Melinda to sigh.

"I wish I could orb," she whined. "You can orb anywhere you want," she said, ticking off each point on her fingers. "There is no need for Air Miles, it doesn't cost you anything to travel, it's awesome, and my brothers can so it's just completely unfair that I can't!"

The Charmed Ones shook their heads at Melinda; some things would never change, nor would they go away. And Melinda's wish she could orb, that appeared that it would always be constant - much to their annoyance. But with everything their family had been through over the years, they weren't complaining. They had a good family, and good lives. They were truly charmed.

* * *

Prue frowned as she walked along the Underworld with Chris beside her. "Remember, once we get their attention, you orb out and then come back invisible," she stated. "That way you can follow me and not get caught yourself in case I need help," she said looking at him. Seeing Chris nod, she looked around again, "okay honestly," she whined, "how are we supposed to cause a distraction when we can't find any of the Source's lackeys?"

Chris laughed at her, "relax," he said as he walked alongside her. "We will run into them, and when we do, we have to make sure that they scream when the die so people hear them," he said, already smiling in anticipation. "Meaning we have to torture them."

Prue chuckled and snapped her fingers, "well dang, we have to torture them." She looked at Chris with a sweet smile, "that means we have to actually cause them pain," she sighed, "well if we must we must." But in all honesty, she was thrilled. This meant she got to kick their ass, and she and Chris couldn't get in trouble this time.

And as if one cue, a dozen demons shimmered in, and Chris smirked, "well it's about time," he said to them. Seeing them all hold energy balls in their hands, ready to strike, he looked at Prue from the corner of his eyes and sighed, "well, we don't want to disappoint them, do we?" Prue shook her head.

Seeing the demons spread out, Chris and Prue did the same thing. This would normally be a walk in the park, but they couldn't use their instincts and kill the demons off the bat; they had to ignore that survival instinct and allow one or two to live; which was not going to be easy. Especially since they had been taught their entire lives not to get caught by demons.

Seeing two demons head towards her off the bat, Prue sighed. "Come on fellas," she said slowly, watching as they held their energy balls at the ready. "Can't we talk about this first?" Seeing the hurl the energy balls at them, she used her telekinesis to do a back flip as she jumped. Seeing them growl at her and stare at her in surprise as she slowly lowered herself to the ground, she didn't even blink as the energy balls collided with the cavern wall and scorched it black; making a loud bang in the process.

Seeing them narrow their eyes even further, she held up her hand in mock surrender. "Now boys, play nicely," Prue ordered as they formed another energy ball each and sent them at her. Seeing it fly at her, she took a deep breath and absorbed the energy balls, and took a deep breath as she felt the weird tingling sensation of feeling someone else's essence in her. Like emotions, auras and souls, powers were reflection of a person, making it feel weird to absorb them.

But at the same time, she loved this odd mutation of her empathy. Absorbing it, she smiled sweetly and hurled it back at them, and watched as they went up into flames and screamed - loudly. "Perfect," she said happily, if this didn't get any ones attention, nothing would. Doing a momentary happy dance, she almost missed the Athame that was thrown her way, she barely had time to lean back as it flew past her.

Meeting his eyes, she made a 'come hither' motion with her fingers and brought the Athame to her hand and then turned on her heel to glare at the demon. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to play nice?" She asked as she whipped it at him; the Athame embedded itself in his chest, and she watched as he went up into falmes. "Guess not," she shrugged as she looked over to Chris. "You think this will get their attention?" She asked sarcastically as the sound of demon screams resounded off the walls.

Chris snorted at his cousin's question as he seen a demon aim an energy ball at her. Frowning, he made a reckless wave of his hand as he released the energy ball and flung another demon into its path, causing him to blow up. "I think so," he dead-panned as he watched the demon turn to a pile of ashes. "Now pay attention," he ordered, "I can't watch your back all the time."

He had been so busy looking out for Prue, that he missed the energy ball flying his way, and it collided with his back, causing him to cry out in pain as he was hit in the back and flew across the room; hitting a cavern wall with a deafening crack.

"Chris!" Prue shouted, her fury building up as she seen him fly into the wall, but no matter as she tried, she couldn't get through the demons and get to his side. "Chris!" She yelled frantically, "Chris are you okay?"

Chris groaned from his spot on the ground, and coughed as he accidentally inhaled some demon ashes. Seeing the demon advance on him, his eyes glazed over white and he held out his hand - sending a long stream of electrical volts at him, sending him flying into the opposite wall. At which point his body slid through a piece of rock; impaling him in the stomach.

But Chris was so busy being pulled into another flashback, he never even noticed as the demon went up into flames to join his friends in the fiery pits of Hades. This time he was in a familiar surrounding; the attic in the manor.

_This time he felt the pain of being flung into a wall, and as he went to sit up, he could hear two people arguing, but he couldn't make sense of what they were saying. But by the time he was sitting up, a beautiful woman with chestnut hair and warm brown eyes looked at him with concern. "Chris please," she pleaded with him, and he could see a lone tear stream down her cheek; and though he didn't think he knew her, he could help but feel the need to wipe it away. "I didn't bring you here to die."_

_He felt himself look at her, and then back to a stranger; who for some reason looked familiar and even his presence felt familiar; but it was dark - evil. Far more evil than any other presence he had ever felt. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," he assured the woman as he looked towards the floorboard, "I think."_

_And with that, he shakiling got to his feet and charged at the blond man with the evil aura and went to tackle him, but the other man was obviously stronger than him, and easily side stepped him and threw Chris at a piece of furniture with little ease. "Have you lost your mind?" The man hissed in a distinctly cold voice, but even with the harshness of his words, Chris felt he could detect a hint of regret and disbelief in his voice. Then Chris felt his oxygen be cut off and the voice continued, "I don't need you," and Chris seen a energy ball in the hand of the man's free hand at the ready._

_But before he felt the pain of the energy ball, he saw the woman get to her feet and run at the blond man and shoved her hand into his back as he fell to the floor. With obvious effort she panted as she paralyzed the man, "whatever you're planning on doing, do it fast," she choked out. Refusing to release her hold, beads of sweat appeared on her face, "I can't hold him for long."_

_Chris immediately scrambled to his feet and towards the floorboard and threw back the rug that was covering the squeaky floorboard and ripped the floorboard up itself. Without hesitation, he reached in and grabbed the old, dirty piece of paper, and began reading a spell in his Aunt Paige's handwriting with ease. "The power of witches rise, Come to me from across the skies, Return my magic, give me back, all that was taken from the attack!" Glancing up to make sure the woman still had a hold on the blond man as a blue light enveloped him._

_Then at that very moment, the woman lost her hold, and the blond man kicked out behind him; effectively kicking the woman in the face - sending her across the room. The chestnut haired woman gasped as she flew through the air until a broken piece of cabinet pierced through her stomach. _

_"No!" Chris felt himself yell as fear and anger and betrayal went through his body as he roughly waved his hand to the left - sending the blond man into the light hanging from the ceiling._

_With that, he felt himself get to his feet and rush to the woman's side, fear gripping his heart - and he couldn't remember ever being so terrified in his life, but something was telling him that he had. But he couldn't place where. Kneeling beside the woman, he placed a hand on her side lovingly and leaned his head against hers, "Bianca," he whispered, and Chris made a mental note of the name. "No, no," he whispered softly."_

_Bianca managed to smile up at Chris, "haven't we been here before?" She asked between gasps, tears springing into her eyes._

_Despite the situation, Chris felt the corners of his mouth lift up into a smile as he nodded. "Maybe we will be again," he said hopefully, looking into her warm brown eyes._

_Bianca nodded, and whispered, "maybe."_

Glancing over to Chris, Prue noticed that her cousin looked as if he was in a personal hell behind his eyes. Watching the demons carefully, she sighed as Chris finally came out of his trance and blinked rapidly. "About time Halliwell!" She yelled, "a little help would be _very _much appreciated!"

Nodding Chris took a deep breath an allowed all the anger and grief he felt from seeing that image; despite the fact he didn't remember living that moment, nor did he know who the blond man or Bianca was. But for some reason, it effected him emotionally, and like his father had told him his whole life ; "your powers come from you emotions." And right now, he was emotional.

Taking a deep breath he concentrated, and waiting until her felt the familiar tingling sensation in his arms, that was the tell-tale that electricity was running through his bodt. Opening his eyes, it was still possible to see the green, but it was as if a thin layer of watery paint was covering his eyes. Starring at the demons, Chris didn't even notice as his telekinesis activated and all the boulders began floating and flying around him.

"Chris?" Prue asked carefully, she wasn't used to seeing Chris use this much power. At least - not in this magnitude. She knew he possessed this much power, but he barely used his power to the best of his ability. He didn't like it, for some reason he had this fear installed in the back of his mind that if he went down that path; he would go evil. They had never understood where that fear came from, but his parents had always encouraged it. Saying that having the ability and self-control he had was a great thing.

Hearing Prue, Chris held up his hands and he sent his electrokinesis at the remaining demons - incinerating them on the spot. Once they were all gone, Chris felt himself go weak after using all that power, and he leaned forward. Resting his hands on his knees to steady himself. Hearing Prue walk towards him, and stop when she was at his side, he smirked. "Think that got their attention?" He asked as the boulders fell to the ground.

Prue snorted, "their attention? Hell I think people Up There felt that power, Peanut." She teased as she crouched down beside him, "you okay?" She asked as she saw him taking deep breaths.

Chris nodded, but before he could answer, his head snapped up as he heard demons coming. He met Prue's eyes and frowned, "this is where I get off," he stated as he ruffled her hair. And before Prue could retaliate - Chris faded until only his outline was visible, and then with a small flash of blue light, he was gone.

Prue sighed as she seen two huge demons come around the corner and glare at her. Seeing them eye her carefully, she rolled her eyes and put up a pathetic fight, and then, three minutes later her hands were bound and she was being led to the Source. _"Take me to your leader," _she thought dryly. _"You better be right behind me Peanut," _she warned.

_"I am," _Chris assured telepathically as he followed behind Prue.

* * *

Wyatt and Henry Jr weaved there way through the Underworld, and Henry sighed. "It's a maze down here," he complained as they paused as they came to _another _fork in the road, and in silent agreement they headed left. "Are they trying to confuse us?" Then his eyes traveled to the cavern walls and his face scrunched up in disgust, "and what is with all the cave-ness? No wonder they always want to take over our world, it's depressing down here!"

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his cousin and looked at him. "Would you please stop complaining before the whole Underworld hears you?" He hissed, "and of course it's depressing down here! It's the _Underworld_, what were you expecting? Sunshine and roses?" Wyatt took a deep breath as he continued talking telepathically, _"and we can talk telepathically," _he pointed out. _"And would you look at that, the demons we're _trying _to _avoid _can't hear us like this!"_

Henry Jr rolled his eyes at his cousin and frowned. Just to spite Wyatt he would have talked out loud, but he didn't feel comfortable talking about this verbally. _"What do you think the Source has against our family?" _He asked, seeing Wyatt and pause to look at him, he continued. _"I mean, if he's willing to go through all this trouble. Having people come after us to steal our powers, kidnapping our friends to distract us and to send a message, it has to be more that our moms pissed him off, doesn't it?"_

Wyatt frowned in thought as he considered what Henry said, and it was true. It was a lot of effort, especially if it was a simply fact that their moms had made him angry at some point. He had to be sitting on _a lot _of rage to pull this off. _"I don't know," _he admitted, _"but the point is, for some reason he is really angry with them - and our whole family. And from the looks of things, he's serious about this." _He sighed out loud and mentally, _"he isn't going to just get up and go away."_

Henry nodded, he had known _that _much. _"But what could have pissed him off, I mean for this amount of rage, it must have been building up for years. But when I flipped through the book, from the looks of it, all the demons our moms went through, they never left any loose ends. So I don't know who it could be."_

Wyatt shrugged, and froze when he heard someone walking around the corner, he looked at Henry. _"Telekinesis," _he ordered, _"cut off their throats, that way they wont have the chance to call or scream out. We don't want everyone alerted to our presences - anything else would cause a racket."_

Henry nodded.

Seeing two demons walk around the corner, Henry instantly formed two of his hands into fists and watched as his demon clutched his chest and fell to the ground, but he was unable to call out. But hey, they were trying to kill them - so what could you do.

Looking over, he saw that Wyatt was doing the same thing to his demon, but he had a fury in his eyes. This was personal, and while Caleb and Emily were Henry's friends too, they were mainly Wyatt's. They wouldn't have met and been so close otherwise. And Wyatt was livid, he didn't care what demon it was. If it was a demon, it deserved to die in Wyatt's eyes. Caleb was the only exception.

Seeing the two demons go in flames - silently, Wyatt nodded to himself. _"Well, that was the quietness vanquish I have ever witnessed in my life," _he admitted as he looked to Henry who nodded in agreement. _"Come on, let's go. Emily is up this way."_

Henry frowned, Wyatt _knew _where Emily was? He sighed and shook his head, Wyatt _always _knew where Emily was, and usually when she was in trouble. They were both so blind to the connection they shared, it wasn't even funny. It was sad. _"Where?" _He asked telepathically, but that was the wrong question - considering that Wyatt froze and turned to glare at his younger cousin.

_"What do you want me to do? Give you the longitude and latitude? I don't know where exactly she is, but I know she's close," _Wyatt mentally snapped. He knew he was being harsh on Henry, but he needed to find his friends. Not only were they being held hostage, but his baby brother and cousin were currently distracting the Source and every other demon in the Underworld. He had a reason, and a right to worry.

Taking another turn, they both frowned when there was a large door at the end, but the kicker was - it was the only door. So, either their friends were behind there, or they were meant to believe they were there and it was really a trap. But weighing their options, it was a fifty-fifty chance, so might as well take it.

Walking to the door, Henry gripped the handle and nodded at Wyatt who had a energy ball ready in his hand - just in case it was a trap. Taking a deep breath, Henry used all his upper body strength and yanked on the handle, and flung it open.

But Wyatt didn't attack. As soon as the door flung open, he had a perfect view of Caleb, and the energy ball instantly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Running in with Henry at his heel, Wyatt headed to Caleb, but froze when he saw Emily.

Henry shook his head, "you get Caleb down," he whispered, "I'll get Emily," he said, and he watched for a moment before he jogged over to Emily, wincing as he saw the blood stain on her clothes. "Em?" Seeing she didn't stir, he touched her shoulder. "Emily?"

Across the cavern Wyat reached up to undo Caleb's shackles, but seeing his friend was unconscious, Wyatt placed his hand on Caleb's neck and let out a breath he didn't know he ahd been holding when he felt the pulse. "About time Halliwell," Caleb whispered, causing Wyatt to jump. Caleb pried his eyes open, "what in hell took you so long?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes as he waved his right hand and the shackles burst open and Caleb fell forward. Catching his friend, Wyatt lowered Caleb to the ground and crouched beside him and placed his hands over his friend's body. Silently cursing at all the injuries, he frowned. "Didn't think you were that lucky, huh?" He asked, "I mean I was ready to crak out the beer and balloons, I thought I was rid of your ass."

Caleb chuckled slightly as he felt the pain slowly go away as he watched as the Golden Glow slowly emitted from Wyatt's hands. "You should know by now Halliwell," he said hoasrsly, "we aren't that lucky."

Hearing his cousin yell out in surprise, Wyatt turned his head as he finished healing Caleb, and frowned when he saw 'Emily' advancing of Henry who was sprawled out on the ground rubbing his head. "Emily?" He asked carefully, but something was wrong. He couldn't sense her.

Caleb got to his feet shakily, "that's not Emily," he said quietly, seeing Wyatt turn his head towards him, he sighed. "It's Candon, he shifted into her using a spell then shimmered her away."

"You weren't suppose to tell them that," Candon hissed, his voice a mix of his own and Emily's - proof that the potion was wearing off. Narrowing 'her' eyes, she formed a fire ball and threw it at Caleb, watching as it propelled him backwards, 'she' turned to look at Wyatt. Bowing mockingly, 'she' smirked. "The Twice Blessed, what an _honor_," 'she' said as 'she' hurled a fire ball at him.

On instinct, Wyatt's shield automatically rose, and he narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Where is Emily?!" He demanded in an unearthly sounding voice. Seeing Candon wasn't in the answering mood, he pushed his hands towards the demon, and watched as a wave of energy threw 'her' off 'her' feet. As Candon flew threw the air, Wyatt watched as he went to shimmer out, but he stopped him.

With a wave of his hands, Candon was pinned to the wall and stalked over to him. Frowning, he looked at Candon and jerked his right hand violently to the right, tearing his arm off at the shoulder. "Where is Emily?!" He demanded, shouting over the sound of Candon's agonizing scream.

Seeing he still wasn't answering, Wyatt narrowed his eyes and sent Canon every painful memory he knew. And after having telepathy, he had a lot. Before he had learned to control it, Wyatt had been picking up memories and violent thoughts from everyone he passed - just like Chris, Henry, Callie and Mel had when they had developed it.

Candon tried to clutch his head as the images plagued his mind, but because of Wyatt's telekinetic hold, he couldn't. So he had to scream in agony and scrunch his eyes shout. After a few minutes, he had had enough. "Enough," he whimpered.

Sighing, Wyatt waved his hand and allowed Candon to fall to the floor and grip his head. But Wyatt didn't feel any remorse, he didn't care if it made him seem cruel or vindictive. Candon deserved it. "Where. Is. She." He demanded once more as he towered over Candon.

"Dungeons," Candon whimpered, "lower-level."

Nodding Wyatt raised his hand to finish the demon, but Caleb stopped him. "Wyatt don't!" Caleb shouted as he got to his feet after Henry finished healing him. "If he fails, he's dead anyway. Leave the Source to deal with him."

"No! Please -" Candon went to beg, but before he could finish his sentence, Henry waved his arm lazily and sent Candon to the shackles and then with another flick of his wrist, he locked the shackles.

"That's for pissing me off," Henry Jr stated as he, Wyatt and Caleb left the room, slamming the door shut behind them. The Source could deal with him, and with that they headed to find Emily and then get Chris and Prue out of here. But as they were walking, neither commented on Candon's pleads and screams as they walked away. He deserved it. And he would get his dues. Their consciouses were clear.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note : Well There you go, another Chapter, and I'm _so _sorry it took me so long to put it up. But I did as soon as I got the chance, I swear I did! So, here you go. A new chapter, now you know what you want to do. You want to hit the button on the left. I know you want to review. Do you know how I know? Because the less amount of reviews, the slower the update. Yeah, I went there. So _at least three _reviews or no fast update. And the rest of the Chapters are finished, well almost. One needs a little tweaking, but the information is there. **Remember, review.**

And there has been a poll added to my profile. So please, after you review, go there and vote. I am having a dilemma over that aspect, and your opinions would be very much appreciated.


	7. The Standstill

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Charmed, but I do have my own series, even if it is only being read, and not filmed. But hey, beggers can't be choosers, so I wont complain.

The Characters and their descriptions are in my profile. All them aren't there yet, but I hope to have added later on the week. The main ones are added, at least the main for this Story. And they are _my _descriptions, the Charmed Ones I don't care about, but please don't the copy the others descriptions. It took me a _long _time to work out the bugs in their characters. And I would appreciate it if you didn't copy it; the same goes for my stories.

Summary: Twenty years after the finale. The demons promised the Charmed Ones, and they delivered. But now it's the next generations turn to fight what their parents had tried to protect them from. Will they struggle to be normal or will they accept it was all predestined?

Author's note: Okay, here is another Chapter, and before anyone asks, this story is almost done. But the next one is started, and you have gotten your wish. Chris does have random memory clips where he remembers the other time line. And yes, there is an episode where he remembers them all and it has started, and I can tell it is going to be an intense story. I almost feel bad for what I did to everyone in the story, but oh well. Every series needs a little angst, it can't all be sunshine and roses. Right?!

So, here is another chapter, and don't worry. The next one is written, so there wont be as long of a wait for the next one. So, enjoy, and remember to review. And remember, I am taking requests for flashbacks.

Please remember to review before you leave.

* * *

Chapter Seven : The Standstill.

The Source smiled as Prue was brought to him, but if he noticed Chris following behind her, he did not show any such knowledge; his eyes were only on Prue. "Well, it's nice of you to join us," he said almost happily; causing Prue and Chris to frowned. "It's Prue, is it not?"

Prue narrowed her eyes as she struggled against the large demons who were holding her arms and the bindings that had her hands tied in front of her. "It's Prudence," she said harshly, "or Miss Halliwell," she pointed out. "Only my friends and family have the right to call me Prue, and you're neither."

The Source chuckled, apparently he found something in that declaration funny, but Chris couldn't figure out what it was. _"Careful Ladybug," _He cautioned. _"We don't want to piss him off until we know where Caleb and Emily are."_

But if he was being honest, it was taking all his self control to stay where he was and not attack the demons holding Prue and the Source. But he was trying to get the Source's identity, but he was making it awfully hard. Why the hell did he have to cover his face?

__

"Only a coward would no show his face," Chris heard Wyatt say in his head, but it was not the Wyatt he knew. This one sounded different, and even cold, sending shivers down Chris' spine. "That is why I don't cover mine, Christopher, I want the world to know who their ruler is. I want them to know they bow down before Lord Wyatt."

Coming out of the, well Chris didn't know what the hell it was. But that was a mystery for another day, right now he had to keep an eye on Prue and try and get the Source's identity. He could make sense of his little "flashbacks" later.

Seeing that Prue was still struggling, discreetly, but still struggling. The Source allowed a smirk to appear on his face. "If you struggle it will only tire you out," he said as he stood up. "There is no escape, but if you answer one little question, we may be able to come to an accord."

Prue rolled her eyes, "like I would even make an _accord_," she spat, "with the likes of you," she hissed. Hearing Chris tell her to ask him what he wanted, she sighed; at the moment she was feeling a lot like a puppet. She looked up at the Source who was pacing slightly, "what the hell do you want?"

The Source stopped his pacing and turned to look towards Prue. "All I want is to know where all your family members are," he stated. "I know they would not allow you come down here unprotected."

Chris' breath hitched in his throat, and he had to take a calming breath and count to ten to prevent himself from frying the Source as he walked towards Prue. He closed his eyes momentarily, where the hell was Henry and Wyatt?

* * *

Wyatt and Henry Jr ran through the Underworld, with Caleb following behind them. As they were walking through the Underworld, Henry Jr frowned when they reached a fork in the road, "did the Source ever say _why _he had a grudge against us?"

As they took a right turn, Caleb shook his head. "No," he stated, "he never gave a reason, but," he trailed off as he thought of the best way to describe how the Source seemed to feel. "It seemed personal almost," seeing Henry and Wyatt turn to look at him, he shrugged, "I don't know how to explain it. But it appeared as though your family had personally done something to _him_, and because of that, he is holding a lot of rage."

Wyatt and Henry shared a look. Rage was not a good thing when it came to a demon. In silent agreement, they nodded to each other and headed off in a jog, they had to find Emily fast. Not only was she running out of time, but Chris and Prue was distracting the demons and the Source for them. And if he was sitting on a lot of rage, they had to hurry and get Emily out of here so the Source didn't get the chance to hurt Chris and Prue.

Because if he was sitting on a lot of rage, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt them. If he harmed their family, or a friend of theirs. It would mak this personal, and while they would vanquish him anyway, if only for the fact that he was the Source; harming a friend or family member would make it personal.

* * *

Refusing to be intimidated and not wanting to reveal her true fears that the Source would learn that her family were near by; especially Chris who was no more than fifteen feet behind her. Prue stood to her full height, "they don't know I'm gone," she said, lying throw her teeth. She was not telling him where her cousins were, and if he thought she would; he didn't know her, or her family that well.

The Source chuckled, "maybe it would be best if you do not lie to me, Prudence," he said, but there was a warmth in his voice, almost as if he felt he knew Prue. "I have been watching your family for years," he admitted, "and I know that you are all protective of each other." He shook his head, "especially the Twice Blessed," he stated as he turned to look at Prue's face. "Wyatt, is it not?" Seeing Prue was biting her lip to keep her comments to herself, he chuckled.

"It was quite the quarrel you had the other night," he commented. "And after seeing that, do you honestly expect me to _believe _that he and Henry would allow you or Chris to run off on your own." Seeing Prue tense he smirked, "so, where is young Christopher?"

"He's not here," Prue insisted, but the little hairs on her neck were standing on end. She stood to her full height and said vehemently, "but when they do realise I'm gone," she began, "my cousins are going to kick your ass," she stated. "They're probably already on their way."

The Source chuckled, "Ah yes, they probably are." He smiled openly and Prue could see his pearly white teeth, "and to be honest, I'm hoping they are," he confessed. "But no matter, I am in no hurry. They will come and get you sooner or later."

Prue smiled as she felt the men loosen their holds on her arms slightly, as they joked together at the prospect of her family coming after her; apparently they were looking forward to it.

But that moment was all she needed. And in less than blink of eye, Prue whipped around and caught one of their hands in the rope and jerked her hand so he flipped onto her back, and while the other went for her, she shifted her weight to her left leg and let her right foot fly up, hitting him right in the chest with a high kick.

The heel of her books embedded itself into the demon's chest, and she watched as she seen him go up in flames as she returned her other foot to the ground; just in time to avoid an energy ball from the other demon. She smirked, and people had always told her wearing heels wasn't smart while hunting demons; boy were they ever wrong.

Despite that one of his best demons had been vanquished, the Source watched in amusement until he say the other demon hit her and she began to bleed. "Enough," he ordered and he walked towards the demon and waved his hand; sending the demon to join his friend in purgatory.

Walking towards Prue as she got to her feet and watched him warily, he shrugged at her narrowed eyes. "Play time's over," he said as he moved closer. And in the blink of an eye, he grabbed Prue's arm and flamed them out, only to appear on the other side of the cavern, and pinned Prue to the wall.

Prue struggled as the Source held her hands above her head using only one hand, as he starred into her eyes. "Now, who else is with you?" He hissed into her ear.

"No one!" Prue yelled, but that was all she got out before the Source had his other hand wrapped securely around her neck. Her eyes began to water as she felt the need for oxygen, but seeing the electricity dance around an invisible force behind her, she slightly shook her head. _"Don't Chris," _she pleaded mentally, knowing he would hear her.

The Source looked into Prue's eyes and sighed, releasing his hold a little bit. Giving her enough leverage to breathe, but that was it. "One last chance," he growled, seeing that she was struggling to say something, he released his hold a bit more.

"Screw you," Prue gasped. And with that, she felt her feet dangling as the Source raised her up and cut off her oxygen again. She struggled as she felt her air supply lessen, but the Source was at least Wyatt's height and a good hundred pounds heavier than her; so her struggling was kind of a waste of time.

"I know someone is here," the Source whispered into her ear, "I can feel their presence," his nose scrunched up as though he smelled something bad. "They're so good it's almost revolting," he added.

"Come out!" The Source shouted, directly in Prue's ear, causing her to wince as the sudden deafening sound resounded off the cavern walls. "If you want your precious Prudence to live, come out now!"

_"DON'T!"_ Prue ordered demanded mentally, but she knew it was pointless, Chris wouldn't listen to her. Not when the Source was threatening her life; which was one of the things that annoyed her to no end, it was as if Chris would remould the world for them sometimes.

"I know you're out there," the Source yelled again, though not as loud. He looked a Prue, "who are they?" He demanded, "who is out there?!"

Prue shook her head as much as she could with the grip he had one her throat, refusing to answer. She would no sooner give Chris up, than Chris would give her up.

The Source tightened his grip, "who are they?" He hissed slowly as his fingers tightened around Prue's neck.

_"Answer him,"_ Chris' voice demanded as it resounded in Prue's head. "Chris," Prue choked out, and as the Source loosened his grip on her throat, she choked out again, "there's only Chris," she whispered

"Come and join us, Christopher!" The Source bellowed, and then they both saw a flash of blue light as Chris' outline, then whole body came into view; electricity dancing around his hands as he glared murderously at the Source.

* * *

Emily whimpered as she pulled herself along the floor, which was nothing more than the filth that covered the Underworld; dirt and demon ashes. And to her jyo, the 'lower level' was even more filthy than the levels above. She shook her head, who knew the Underworld had levels?

She wanted to cry out for help, but she couldn't. She was dehydrated and her throat hurt like hell if she even breathed through her mouth, she didn't want to know what would happen if she actually tried to speak or cry out. Her throat was scratchy and she could feel her life slowly leaving her, and sadly, she couldn't see into her future.

How sad was it that she couldn't see into her own future, or the future of her friends because she was to weak. What was the point in being a physic if she couldn't see into the future when she needed it more, in a time like this. She had seen things since she could remember, but she hadn't told anyone until she was eightt; no one other than Wyatt.

The first time she had asked a question based on her seeing ability, it had been when she had forseen her father leaving her, and her mother. She had asked her mother why he was leaving, and her mother had smiled sweetly at her and told her than she was being silly, that her father wasn't going anywhere. But regardless of her mother's words, short six months later, her father had demanded a divorce.

After that two things had happened; everyone had learned of her power to see into the future, but none were to surprised. It wasn't uncommon for a physic to have the ability to see into the future, but it had come with flaws. Once the divorce had been finalized, her mother had never looked at her the same way again.

But the real trouble had been when her mother had started dating again, whenever Emily met the dates, her mother would pull her aside and ask her if this was the one, after which point Emily would always explain that she needed to know the person for a while and know them, before she could see into their future that far. Which, in the long run, meant that many of her mother's dates and boyfriends had been in her life for some time.

Shivering, Emily pulled herself up against the cavern wall and took a long, choppy breath as she looked down at her body. Her skin was an unnatural, sickening white colour, and it was to the point she could honestly say that Penny or Patty Halliwell looked better than her, and that wasn't good. Considering they were dead. Sighing, Emily noticed that blood had officially seeped all the way through the bandage and had completely ruined her favourite pyjamas.

She shook her head as she thought about why she loved the pyjamas so much. It wasn't only because they had Aladdin and held contents of her favourite movie of all time, but it was because Wyatt had given them to her for her Birthday one year. It had been her 18th Birthday, and she had had them ever since. For the past six years she had had these pyjamas, and she was going to miss them.

Wyatt.

She knew being a friend of a Halliwell put her in danger a long time now, she had been told that her whole life by Wyatt. But no matter how often he said it, she would shake her head and say that he was stuck with her. They were friends until the end; and from the looks of things, it would be her end that would end the friendship.

But, she didn't care. As long as her friends were all safe, she could deal with her untimely demise. However, she would be lying if she said she wasn't hoping that Wyatt or someone would burst into the room and save her just in time, and then bring her home to her family and friends. After all, she hadn't even had the chance to beat Wyatt at the debate. Talk about your last minute regrets.

But she knew that that hope was hopeless, it was only a matter of time before she slid into death; leaving only a cold, lifeless corpse for her friends to find. Even though the rational part of her mind told her to hang on, to stay awake and fight until one of her friends found her, she didn't feel like she could. She wasn't a fighter, she never had been. It had always been Wyatt, Chris, Caleb, Prue, Kelsey, or some other Halliwell who had stood up for her.

She didn't have what it took to be one of those people who fought day and day for what they wanted, but there were certain things she wished she had had the courage, or at least the time, to fight for. But none of that mattered now, she was going to die in the Underworld. She had known it all along, but Caleb had been in denial, so she had played along with his hopes, but she had known from the start this was her end.

Silent tears ran down her face as she thought back to Wyatt once again, her best friend; and the person who had helped her through her parents divorce by talking to her on the phone until she managed to fall asleep, but that had only been the nights he knew his mother would have noticed if he orbed over and held her until she fell asleep.

Wyatt had also been the one who had went with her to her first day of Kindergarden. Even though they were attending Magic School, Piper and her mother, after Piper had recruited her for a reinforcement, had insisted that they went to a normal school so they would have knowledge so they could have a real life in the world when they got older; not just a magical one.

* * *

_Wyatt and Emily's first day of Kindergarten ; 2009_

_Piper parked her SUV outside Hoskins elementary and got out of the drivers seat, while one of the back doors opened and a six year old Wyatt jumped out, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a Spider-man shirt, wearing a happy smile. "Hurry up mommy!" He yelled impatiently as he seen other children and their parents walk into the school. He couldn't wait until they started learning, mommy had told him it was a lot like Magic School; and he loved Magic School, only difference was, he couldn't use his powers._

_Piper rolled her eyes, "one minutes your highness," she said as she seen Emily slowly climb out of her seat and look around with a frown on her face. Her mother had had to go to work early that morning, so Piper had volunteered to bring her to school, but the young girl didn't look as thrilled as Wyatt to be here. She was wearing white button up shoes, and a deep purple dress, looking very cute, but her face was downward into a frown._

_Piper smiled happily as she motioned for them to move along, and Wyatt instantly took off; only to stop a few seconds later wher he noticed that his best friend wasn't following behind him. "Come on Emily," he whined, seeing that she wasn't moving, he ran back to her and grabbed her hand, "it'll be fun," he said as he pulled her towards the front door; his mother following behind them, laughing as Wyatt fought to pull Emily with him._

_Once they reached the class room, a pleasant woman with an apple shaped name-tag that said Ms. Rodgers approached them and smiled at the two newcomers and excused herself from the other parents and walked over towards them, kneeling so she was eye level with them. "Well hello," she said brightly, her smile widening when the little girl moved slightly behind the little boy. "I'm Ms. Rodgers, and who would you be?"_

_Wyatt smiled happily as he seen all the children playing together, "I'm Wyatt!" He said happily, his eyes straying to the other children again, he couldn't wait to go play. There were so many toys and books, he couldn't wait to start playing._

_Ms. Rodgers smiled, "well hello Wyatt," she greeted. "Is this your first day?" Seeing Wyatt nod vigorously, she smiled warmly, "and have I had the honor of teaching any siblings of yours?" She asked._

_Wyatt looked at the woman carefully as she asked about Chris and Mel, but after seeing that she was just curious and didn't mean any harm, he shook his head. "No, Mwel is only a baby, and Cwis is this old," he said, holding up four fingers._

_Ms. Rodgers nodded and laughed as she turned to Emily, who was still slightly behind Wyatt, squeezing his hand tightly, but Wyatt didn't seem to notice. She sighed, young love. "And what is your name 'lil lady?" She asked in her best western voice, which was to say the least, terrible._

_Emily moved out from behind Wyatt slowly as Piper pushed her back slightly, "Emily," she mumbled quietly, her brown eyes drifting up to look at her new teacher carefully. She frowned slightly, she looked kind enough; just like Ms. Whitborne. _

_Ms. Rodgers nodded and looked back to Wyatt, sensing Emily's fear. "Why don't yoy bring Emily over there," she said pointing to where all the other children were colouring pictures, "and play while the grown-ups have a boring talk," she said, droning out boring, causing Wyatt to laugh as he pulled on Emily's hand and brought her over to the colouring books._

_Piper sighed, "I hope they don't cause you to much trouble," she admitted as Ms. Rodgers stood to her full height. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Wyatt wiggle his finger slightly causing the box of markers to move towards them, only to stop when he saw his mother give him 'the look.'_

_Ms. Rodgers laughed, "they're only children, how much trouble could they be?" She asked, causing Piper's mind to instantly go back to when Wyatt had conjured a dragon, and then to when she had come home to see that Emily and Wyatt had made 'the lost boys' real after watching Peter Pan._

_She frowned, "oh, you would be surprised," she said simply._

_"Well they are only children, they don't know any better," Ms. Rodgers said simply, "so, are you Emily or Wyatt's mother?" Seeing Piper look at her carefully she smiled, "well Wyatt only mentioned one sister that was a baby, so I'm assuming they're not both yours."_

_Piper laughed, "no thank God," she said sighing. "Wyatt is mine," she said, her eyes wandering to her son, looking back at the teacher, she sighed. "He's the oldest, and Emily is his best friend." She said simply, "her mom had to work today and didn't have the time to drop her off, and her father is away on business." She smiled when Emily started laughing, "Wyatt is happy to be here, but Emily wasn't as enthusiastic."_

_Ms. Rodgers turned back and smiled as the two began colouring together, "she'll be fine," she assured, turning back to Piper, she smiled warmly as she saw Piper watch to two intently. "From the looks of it, as long as she has Wyatt, Emily will be fine."_

_Piper nodded, and sighed. "I'll be back at three," she said, and handed Ms. Rodgers a phone number, "this is my cell number, so if anything happens, feel free to call," she assured. She knew she was overreacting, but when your son was the Twice Blessed that demons had attacked left right and center for the first four years of his life, it would cause anyone to worry._

_Ms. Rodgers took the number and nodded, "relax, they'll both be fine." And with one last look at them, Piper nodded and turned around and left the school after blowing a kiss to Wyatt. Yes, they would be fine. They had always looked out for each other, at least they had after the terrible twos and the whole play dough incident._

* * *

The Source smirked as Chris walked into his view, walking slowly and carefully; afraid that any sudden movement on his part would cause him to kill Prue. And while he did a good job of conveying that he would cooperate, but the electricity dancing around his fist that was at his side told him differently. "If you don't want me to snap her neck like a twig, I suggest you rid yourself of that electricity Mr. Halliwell.

Growling deep in his throat, Chris took a deep breath and the electricity died in his hands. But being in the presence of the Source, it didn't scare him as much as he thought it would, or as much as it should. For some reason Chris was getting a sense of déja vu. But that was crazy, his family hadn't been up against a Source since before he was born, meaning that he had never encountered one. But if that was the case, then why did it feel so familiar to him?

"Well, isn't this quite the gathering," The Source commented as he pulled Prue down from the wall, and placed her in front of him, never moving his hand from her neck. "But, there are others, aren't there?" He met Chris' Jade eyes and smiled, "where are your brother and the other one, Henry I believe?"

Chris sighed, and his eyes flashed at Prue in apology as he watched the Source wrap his free arm around her shoulders, but he kept his temper in check. The last thing he needed was for his temper to get out of hand and for the Source to kill his cousin. But despite his calm exterior, on the inside his blood was boiling. This was going to be difficult and it appeared as though they were at a standoff. Chris wasn't leaving without Prue, and the Source wasn't letting him leave with her; willingly anyway.

"They aren't here," Chris lied said, without blinking an eye, he lied straight to the Source's face. And even Prue, the one who had known him her whole life, would have believed him if it weren't for the simple fact that she _knew _that they were down here looking for Emily and Caleb while they made a distraction. But the fact that Chris was successfully telling a lie, amazed her. During their childhood, they had never left it to Chris to lie to anyone when they were asked where they had been, he had been terrible at it. So where had this newly found forte for lying come from?

The Source starred into Chris' eyes, and nodded slowly accepting the answer. "So you didn't listen," he mused, "this would not go over well with them, would it? After you two orbed down here the other day and the argument that followed, I have the feeling that if they were to find out about this, they would be upset," he stated.

"Something like that," Chris said as he began pacing back and forth. To the Source his movements may have looked pointless and panicked, but to Prue, she knew he was up to something. Much like his brother, Chris never did anything without a reason.

All Chris needed was one opening and he could take care of the Source, he had a plan, and he only prayed that being in the Underworld wasn't messing with his link to his brother. Sure, he couldn't contact him telepathically, but that didn't mean the link was completely gone. It was like a cell phone, he didn't have enough service to get a call through, but he still had a few bars of signal. As long as he could tap into it, he had no problem.

Seeing Chris was waiting for something, Prue snatched the Source's hand from her waist, and twisted as far as she could. Smirking as the bones ground together, and she turned her body, managing to twist his arm behind him. Hearing the crackling of electricity, she ducked as electricity flew over her head and collided with the Source, sending him flying.

Without hesitation, Chris orbed over to Prue and wrapped his arms and just as he got to her, the Source got to his feet and sent a wave of fire towards them, and taking a deep breath. Chris felt for his brother's presence, and upon finding it, he opened his eyes; only the normal green colour was gone, and replaced by the icy blue shade of Wyatt's eyes.

"Chris!" Prue yelled as the fire came towards them, but then Wyatt's blue force field came up around them, and Prue turned her head to look into Chris' eyes, and saw the blue. Then everything clicked for her, Chris was using his bond to Wyatt and his telepathy to tap into Wyatt's powers. Since he had telepathy, he could tap into practically anyone's powers, but because of his bond with Wyatt, he could still connect to Wyatt, even if they weren't in the same room.

Enraged by this development, the Source's eyes glowed red as he increased the intensity of the fire he was sending at them. Christopher was not weak, not by a long run. But at the same time, he was not the Twice Blessed, meaning that he would not be able to hold onto Wyatt's powers for to long. Seeing the blue wall of energy waver, he watched as the shield died, and the aftershock of the attack sent the fire back at him, and sent the two Halliwells flying backwards while a deafening bang resounded throughout the entire Underworld.

Coughing, the Source got to his feet as the smoke cleared, and a victorious smile appeared on his face as he saw the bodies of Christopher and Prudence Halliwell bloodied and covered in soot; motionless. Cackling, he flamed out. His revenge had begun.

To Be Continued ... 

Author's Note : I want reviews people. Please remember to review. What do you think will happen? Any idea who the Source is? There was a clue in this chapter. Can you find it? Any who, that doesn't matter. Please review, I know that was a mean cliffie. But I couldn't help myself.


	8. There's No Me Without You

Disclaimer: Well fiddlesticks, would you look at that! Charmed still doesn't belong to me. -Sniff-sniff- Well doesn't that put a damper on things? I wish I did, because if I owned it this would totally be airing right now. But beggars can't be choosers, right? I do not own Charmed. I do not own any characters that appeared on the show.

However. I _do own _the plot and any other characters that I developed. The Characters and their descriptions are in my profile. All them aren't there yet, but I hope to have added later on the week. The main ones are added, at least the main for this Story. And they are _my _descriptions, the Charmed Ones I don't care about, but please don't the copy the others descriptions. It took me a _long _time to work out the bugs in their characters. And I would appreciate it if you didn't copy it; the same goes for my stories.

Summary: Twenty years after the finale. The demons promised the Charmed Ones, and they delivered. But now it's the next generations turn to fight what their parents had tried to protect them from. Will they struggle to be normal or will they accept it was all predestined?

Author's note: SO, there** are polls **in my profile, so I would appreciate it if you would go there and vote. It's for the couples/pairings that will appear in my series. I had a few ideas for a few couples, but I don't know what couples should be in it. Like Chris - I don't know if he should be with Bianca or someone else. Or I could have him with someone else and then Bianca can show up - see?! There are to many options and ways it can go. So your _help _would be _very much _appreciated.

And thank you to all my readers, both my faithful ones and new arrivals. I appreciate how you review, and I'm glad you enjoy me story. It took me a long time to decide who would play who. but I think I did a good job for choosing the people for the personality their character has. Byt thanks, and here is your new chapter/ Almost done people, thanks for sticking with me. You know I love you.

Please remember to review before you leave.

* * *

Chapter Eight : There's No Me Without You

Henry Jr frowned as they walked through the Underworld, looking in every door that they walked by. The person they were looking for wasn't in them, and they didn't have the time to let _demons _out of their captivity - not that they would anyway. They had enough trouble with demons as it was, the last thing they needed was to let more out of captivity. That was just plain crazy.

"She has to be here _somewhere_," Caleb said as he peeked into a door, only to see a demon jump up and snap at him. Jumping back, he slammed into another door opposite of that one. Turning his head to inspect it, he slowly stretched his head up to look into the cell, wary of any demon that may be in there waiting to tear off his nose.

His eyes almost bulged out of his skull when he seen her. Lying there, leaning against the cavern wall, was Emily. Her normally light blond hair was tattered and covered in dirt and blood, her normally healthy glow was gone - only to leave behind a dead-like pallid colour. But without a doubt, it was her. It had to be.

"Em?" He whispered, trying to get her attention, but once he whispered her name, he had effectively gotten Wyatt and Henry's. Once Henry was over beside him, they both gripped the handle that locked her in there, and yanked on it tightly - opening the door with ease.

Once the door was open, his world momentarily stopped as he seen the state of her. She was lying there, motionless. "No, no, no," he whispered to himself in shock as he and Henry Jr bolted for her side. Kneeling beside her, he placed a hand on her arm and hissed when it felt cold. "Emily."

In all his life, Wyatt Halliwell had never experienced fear like he did when he saw his friend and cousin try to get Emily to respond. He had frozen, he couldn't move. It was like someone had bolted him to the floor. And he couldn't control his powers as he felt the tingling sensation go through his entire body as his rage grew. The Source _would pay _for this. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would make the Source pay. This made things personal.

Henry Jr reached forward and slowly lifted Emily's body so he could lay her down onto the ground so she was lying down. "Come on Em," he pleaded, tears springing into his eyes. He barely ever cried, but if she did die. It was because of him, well not entirely him, but because she was the friends of a Halliwell. Lifting up her hand to feel for a pulse, a tear streamed down his cheek as he seen her hand go limp in his hand. "We've been though a lot to find you," he choked out, his voice raw with emotion as he met Caleb's eyes- who also had a few stray tears streaming down his face.

That got Wyatt into action as he ran for his best friend and took his place by her side. Looking at her pale face as he pulled her body into his strong arms, and he remembered what his father told him.

She was a physic, even if her body was - was dead, if her mind was still alive she would be able to live. All they had to do was get her to respond and she would come back to them, to him.

"Come on Em, you've got to open your eyes," he said, hoping in what sounded like a commanding tone. She was stronger than this, Emily was one of the strongest people he knew. She wasn't strong in the physically sense, but she was strong-willed. That was one of the many things he admired about her, so she wouldn't die. Not like this.

This couldn't be her end, she hadn't done all the things she had wanted to. She hadn't been to Rome to see the Coliseum, she hadn't been to Egypt to see a mummy's tomb. And if she made it through this, once she was on her feet - he would orb her anywhere she wanted to go. Free of charge.

"Please Emily," he pleaded. She was bis best friend, she had been there his entire life. When he broke up with his on-off girlfriend in Grade 11, she had been there. Where someone had dared broken her heart, he had been there for her - and then Henry, Chris, Caleb and him had hunted down the guy and kicked his ass - but they had always been there for each other.

And he didn't know how to live without her. He didn't _want _to live without her. There would be no sun in his sky without her, and there would be no him without her. He wouldn't know how to live without her. So in essence, he would die too. Not literally, but he would become an empty shell. He needed Emily, he didn't care what happened, as long as she lived.

"Don't leave me," he begged, and that's when he felt a lone tear stream down his face. And the only reason he saw it, was because it rolled off his check, and fell onto hers. He refused to loose her.

He had never realised how much she meant to him, not until that moment. And while people said, "you never know how much you'll miss someone, until they're gone." Emily shouldn't have been - wasn't in that category.

He should have realised before how much she mean to him. He _loved _her. Not as a best friends, not even brotherly affection, but Emily Sara Simms held a piece of his heart that would never belong to anyone else.

And he hadn't realised it until he had lost her.

Looking at her, he saw her eyes flutter. And for a moment, he thought he had imagined it until he saw her light brown eyes open and look at the people around her, until they rested on him.

* * *

The Underworld.

The Source waved his arm, sending Candon flying through the cavern, and menacing look on his face. "I gave you a simply job," he hissed, "all I wanted was for you to take care of the Emily girl," he stated simply as he raised his hand up - lifting Candon up.

"Please sir," Candon begged, "I was only doing as -"

"You were disobeying my direct orders!" The Source roared as he cut off Candon's oxygen. "I. told. You. To. Watch. The. Physic," he punctuated every word, and with each word, his grip tightened. "But instead you attacked the Halliwells," he pointed out. "The Halliwells are mine," he hissed. "They shall pay for what they have done to me!"

Hitting another cavern wall, Candon groaned as he got to his knees and looked pleadingly at his not-so merciful leader. "Please my lord," he begged. "I did not mean to disrespect you," he said, begging his liege would realise this.

The Source sighed, "that is true," he agreed, "but at the same time, I find it difficult to believe that you wont attempt such betrayal again." Seeing Candon rambling off apologies, he smirked. "Don't worry, it'll be clean," he promised. "Quick."

"My liege-"

But before Candon could beg anymore, The Source held up his hand and levitated the vile betrayed off the ground and his eyes flashed black before going to a deep scarlet colour, and as his eyes changed - Candon gripped his head in pain. "Be grateful," the Source said, in an oddly optimistic tone. "I have caused more pain to people who were innocent," he said simply, and with that, he watched as Candon blew up - to join his fallen brothers and sisters in their fiery grave.

Sighing as the ashes moved along the floor, the Source frowned as he thought about it. Who would he leave the meaningless dealings that came with being the Source to now? A demon popping into mind, he smirked and snapped his fingers.

Instantly a tall demon, at about forty years of age shimmered in, he had dark, jet black hair framing his face, showcasing a pair of empty brown eyes. "Yes, Milord," he said as he got down on one knee.

"Do not betray me," The Source cautioned, "I do not tolerate disobedience, nor to I tolerate spineless demons unable to complete the tasks I hand them, Daquin," he stated simply.

Daquin frowned, "my liege?"

The Source smirked, "you've just been promoted, congratulations."

Daquin's frown deepened.

* * *

Emily's Point Of View.

Emily took a deep breath and shut her eyes again, hoping she would be able to escape the pain. She had hold on as long as she could. She couldn't fight anymore, she wasn't strong enough to hold on any longer. She wasn't a fighter, she never had been.

And she never would be. _Definitely not now_, her mind agreed, _especially since you're giving up! _An annoying Granny voice scolded her, causing Emily to wince. The incredibly annoying voice wouldn't go away. The pain was finally stopping, so why wouldn't the voice leave her alone and go away? She had fought as long as she could, what more did people want from her?!

_What would your friends say if they saw you giving up like this?_Emily cringed at the thought of her friends. And several flashes went through her mind - her debating with Wyatt, she and Chris teasing each other, her mother-like attitude to Kelsey's dates, the late nights she and Prue would watch horror movies and comment on how they had the demons all wrong, and the way she and Caleb would send innuendoes each others way - even though their relationship was only platonic and a safe zone for teasing and playful flirting.

They wouldn't want her to give up, she knew that. And she didn't want to leave them, if only for the fact that she loved them and didn't want to cause them the pain that her death would surely cause. But she couldn't hang on.

….Em? …. No, no, no ... Emily….

She heard Caleb's voice and it sent a warm sensation in her body, but no matter how much effort she put into it, she couldn't move her body. The pain was back but she had no control of her body. She was trapped inside of her own body; unable to cry for help - talk about a sick sense of humor. Leave it to her, to die and get the only vindictive Angel of Death out there.

But as quickly as she heard it - it was gone. She was all alone in the painless black again and her friends were nowhere in hearing range. Was this her punishment for giving up? Was death taunting her with the images that her friends had found her.

…come on Em, we've been through a lot to find you…

It was Henry Jr this time pleading with her now. They had been through a lot? Well they shouldn't have bothered. Her body was gone, only her mind remained. She was a lost cause to begin with - she was fading.

…come on Em, you've got to open your eyes, please Emily. Don't leave me…

Emily heard his voice , Wyatt Halliwell - her best friend, pleading with her to open her eyes. But no matter what, she couldn't open them. But Wyatt's voice, she knew he would mourn her if she died - well he better or she would haunt his ass for life - but she hadn't expected such warmth or love resound out of his voice.

So with all the energy she had left, she fought the fatigue of her body and went to open her brown eyes to look into Wyatt's icy orbs one last time. But she had never known that simple task to require so much effort. But as she opened them, she could see the blurry shapes over her.

One was muscular and had a mop of mousy light hair, Henry. Her heart ached as they still talked to her, begging her to stay. Did they not realise she didn't want to leave them. But hearing them, it made her feel homesickness like she had never felt before.

The Other was just as tall, but his head was covered in neatly cut jet black hair, Caleb. It was the half-manticore that was more kind and more - human than half the people she knew. He was the one she went to when she had an argument with another one their friends - considering he was the only one in their group that wasn't a Halliwell.

Then right above her, was a blurred face. But she would recognize that silhouette anywhere. The brad, muscular frame with a blond outline up top with slight curls, it was Wyatt.

* * *

Piper paced back and forth, "what is taking so long?" She demanded, she shook her head. "We should have went with them," she looked at her sisters, "what the hell were we thinking? Allowing them to go down there, against _the Source_!?"

"You've been up against the Source," Coop pointed out from his spot on the couch beside Phoebe, "multiple times if I remember correctly," but that did not help out at all. Flinching as Piper gestured with her hands and blew up a vase behind him - sending the broken pieces all over the attic before she continued on with her pacing.

"The only difference was we weren't 20, 22, and 24," Piper hissed as she flinched away as Leo went to touch her, "no," she said, "don't touch me," she snapped. "we have went up against the Source," she agreed, "but if you remember correctly we lost a sister because of him," causing everyone to wince at her harsh tone, "and then the next one literally dragged another sister to hell and back again." She laughed humorlessly, "so forgive me if I'm freaking out right now!"

Paige looked at her sister carefully, "but Piper you know they wont let the Source hurt any of them." Knowing she was treading on unstable ground at the moment, Piper's temper was strong-willed and dangerous. One wrong word, and she would be in a million orbs right now. Only problem was that she wasn't a full white lighter, so being blown up hurt like hell.

"They wont _let _the Source _hurt _them?" Piper said slowly, but for all that knew her, knew that her temper was about to erupt. "We didn't let the Source kill Prue," she snapped. "But that didn't stop the Source from sending Shax after her, now did it!" She cried, a sob escaping her throat as Leo wrapped his arms around her. "We've just been through so much to make sure they turn out safe," she whispered into Leo's shoulder.

Leo nodded, "I know Piper," he soothed, running his fingers through her hair. "But we knew this day would come," he pointed out, smiling as Piper leaned away from him, he wiped the tears away. "We knew that sooner or later the demons would come, and with the demons always comes a person who wants to rule." He sighed, "it's how things go," he admitted.

Phoebe sighed, "we know Leo," she said hotly, not liking the idea that her daughter Prue was down there. Twenty years old, barely an adult. She hadn't even been that old, she had been twenty-_six_, she had had a chance to live her life - if only for a little while. That was all she wanted for her girls and her nieces and nephews, all she wanted was for them to be children for a little while longer. "But at the same time, they're our children." She narrowed her eyes and looked to the ceiling, "they're not some pawns in this battle against evil."

Henry smiled at his sister-in-law gently. He felt the same thing, sure he wasn't magical, but he had been around long enough to know what could happen to a family because of magic - how it could tear it apart. But at the same time, he trusted his children, nieces and nephews. They would get through this. "I don't think you're giving them enough credit," he said simply. Seeing that he had every ones attention, he shrugged. "They've never been weak so-"

"Henry," Paige growled, glaring at her husband. Who, though she loved dearly, was walking on dangerous territory. These were her children - their children they were talking about. "If you're saying that you're okay with this, that you don't mind them being down their risking their lives, then I'll have you know-"

"That's not what I'm saying," Henry assured gently, knowing Paige's temper could get as bad as Piper's. Not as quickly, but when she got fired up, her temper was the same in force as her older sister's. Something that he had guessed long ago was a family trait, even if they all denied it. "But at the same time, this is their destiny. And you know from expirence that if this was meant to be, they wont be able to run from it."

After a few moments of silence, Piper broke the silence with a groan. "Why is it _always _us?" He demanded, looking at Leo who shrugged. She shook her head, "I swear Destiny has a sick sense of humour, why can't they play with some else's family?" She complained. "Not forever, but they could at _least _rotate it," she pointed out. "Not that I want other people to suffer, but _why _in the name of all that is Holy, why is it _always us_!?"

Coop shrugged and looked at Piper and Leo, then to Phoebe. "I guess that's what you get for breaking all the rules," he said, somewhat sad. Seeing them all roll their eyes, he frowned. "What? Let's face it, in this family you're not all exactly known for sticking to the rule book!" He defended.

Paige smiled, "that's because I accepted a long time ago, they're not rules," she said simply - shrugging. She winked at Coop, "they're more like guidelines than actual rules, and besides. Like I taught my nieces and nephews, a little rule breaking and personal gain are good for the soul."

Phoebe and Piper narrowed their eyes. Phoebe shook her head, "I always wondered where they got it from," she mused. Then her eyes went wide, "no wonder Chris and Wyatt call you the fun aunt!" She accused, "you let them get away with personal gain," she shook her head again, "no wonder I always appeared as the agony aunt."

"No that would be Piper," Henry stated, chuckling as he remembered all the times the kids had complained the Piper was being unfair. But he sobered up quickly when he saw the look Piper was sending his way.

* * *

"Well it took you long enough," Emily whispered as she saw her friends hovering over her. It hurt to talk, but she had to force this out. She had to say good-bye. "What the hell took you so long Halliwells?" She asked, looking from Henry to Wyatt, who chuckled at her.

Henry shook his head, leave it to Emily to take her last moments to tease them. "Well who was the one who got herself captured in the first place?" He retorted, seeing Emily smile slightly, and begin choking as she went to laugh, he looked at Wyatt. "Get her out of here," he ordered. "She can't stay here," seeing Wyatt open his mouth to argue, he narrowed his eyes. "Me and Caleb will get Prue and Chris."

Emily furrowed her eyebrows, "Prue and Chris," she repeated. She looked up at Wyatt and met his eyes, "where are they?" She demanded, although it sounded more like she was pleading for an answer. "Are they okay?"

Caleb placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled tightly, "of course they are," he assured. "They just made a distraction while they came and got us." Seeing that Emily wasn't believing it, he rolled his eyes, "this is the terrible twosome we're talking about!"

Hearing a few demons scream, Henry's head popped up as he heard a deafening bang. Looking at the ceiling, he frowned as he saw it shake. "Shield!" He yelled, and without asking why, Wyatt brought up his shield around them - just as debris fell onto his shield as the Underworld shook.

But there was something wrong, Wyatt's mind seemed to scream to him. Then he felt it, he could feel his brother's presence inside him. And he knew right away it was more than their link, but something else. It was more overwhelming than that. It was as if his brother was there, with him.

But why had that feeling come forth when the deafening bang went through the Underworld, and then he felt himself pale. He didn't know it was possible for one to feel their colour draining from their face - but apparently it was. Hell, he was willing to bet that he was rivalling Emily's for 'palest face of the year' at the moment.

"Prue and Chris," he said fearfully. He couldn't loose his baby brother and cousin, especially since it had been him to give in and allow them to go along with their plan. Their stupid, stupid plan. But he couldn't choose between them and Emily - he couldn't.

Caleb nodded and looked at Emily and frowned. "Wy," Wyatt looked up and looked at his friend, the fear for his brother and cousin overpowering everything at the moment. "You orb Emily back to the manor and heal her, me and Henry will go get Chris and Prue."

Wyatt was about to object, because he knew it was his responsibility to help Chris and Prue - he was Chris' big brother for heaven's sake! It was his job to protect him, but seeing Henry nod to him, he knew what they were saying.

He had to get Emily out of there now, otherwise she wouldn't make it. They were more than capable of finding Prue and Chris. And if they needed healing - which for some reason he knew they did - Henry could heal them.

So without another word, Wyatt and Emily orbed out in a blur of white and blue orbs.

* * *

The first to stir was Prue. Coughing as she lifted her head from the dusty floor, she pulled herself up using her arms and frowned when she saw that her stomach was covered in blood. Shaking her head, manage to get her hands in under herself and push her chest up off the dusty floor.

Bracing herself, her first conscious thought went to her cousin. Where was he, was he okay? But he had to be, she wasn't having Wyatt pissed off at her for the rest of her life. Besides, this was Chris, nothing could knock him down.

Where was Chris? She couldn't remember what happened after the aftershock sent them flying. She remembered Chris holding her in his arms and then they went flying. Then it clicked, Chris had shielded her from the blast. But where was he?

Damn his protective nature, she cursed. "Chris!" She tried to yell, but she couldn't stop from coughing on every word. "Chris," she mumbled as she tried to pull herself up to get to her feet. "Christopher!" She tried to yell, but it came out more like a whimper and a cough.

Seeing bright blue lights, Prue had to shield her eyes as the tell-tale of someone orbed in. Only to reveal Henry Jr and Caleb. "Prue, Chris!" Henry Jr shouted as he did a quick survey of the war zone. Where were his cousins?

"Over here," Prue whimpered softly, as she tried once again. Only to groan as a sharp pain went through her body as she attempted to sit up. But she had to get their attention. _"Henry," _She whimpered painfully in her mind, praying that Henry would have his mind open so he could pick it up.

Henry looked around, "Prue?" He whispered as he met Caleb's eyes as they spread out to search for them. "Prue where are you!" He yelled as he used his telekinesis to carefully lift up pieces of debris and send them over to a clear area.

A pained groaned to his left caused Caleb's head to snap in that direction. "Henry," he called as he headed towards the sound. Seeing Prue's head, he sighed in releif when she looked up at him with glowing eyes and a small smile. "Only you," he said shaking his head. Relief filling every cell in his body as he noticed her legs and mid-section was wrapped in a slab of stone.

Henry reached his cousin and frowned when he seen the blood, "don't move," he cautioned. "The last thing you need to do is injure yourself more," he said as he slowly used his telekinesis to lift the slab of stone off of her legs. "Unless of course you want your mother to be clucking like a mother hen for the rest of your life," this resulted in Prue trying to laugh, but because of her injuries it came out more like a wheeze. "This is going to hurt, he warned, but Prue nodded and reached over to grip Caleb's hand.

Seeing Prue grip Caleb's hand in an iron grip and clench her teeth, Henry made one violent wave his hand and sent the stone slab into a cavern wall, sending it into pieces upon impact.

Hearing his cousin's piercing scream, he was instantly at her side and healed her. On quick survey he noted that both her legs were broke and she had a deep cut going across her stomach ; but all in all, she looked better than she should - not that he was complaining.

"You're one lucky bitch," Caleb mused as he watched the Golden Glow come from Henry's hand and flow over her injuries. "We felt the aftershock all the way from the lower-level," he shook his head, "you _should _be dead."

Prue nodded slightly as she leaned into Caleb, "should," she agreed. "But you have Chris to thank for me being alive," she said quietly, feeling their confusion, she rolled her eyes. "He tapped into Wyatt's power somehow using their bond and brought a force field up around us."

Henry frowned as he moved on to heal her legs, "I didn't know Chris could do that," he stated as he looked to Caleb, who also shook his head. Wow, baby brother Halliwell had a few tricks up his sleeve, what else didn't they know?

Prue sighed, "but it died as the shock came, resulting in us and the Source being flung." Sensing their fear she rolled her eyes again, "he's gone," she assured. "He flamed out," she shook her head. "How rude, leaving the party like that." She shook her head, "where is Chris?" She asked, her voice faltering as she cringed, causing Henry to push her down as he finished healing her.

"No idea," Henry admitted, but the fear was running through his veins as he glanced around for his older cousin. _"Come on Chris, where are you?" _He asked telepathically, but he didn't get an answer. Sure, it was possible that Chris was unconscious, but he didn't want his mind to travel there. That mean that Chris could be bired, and that was one scenario he didn't want to live through. They wouldn't loose Chris. They had Emily and Caleb back, but Chris would not be the price they pay for friends. He nodded at Caleb and got up as Prue was finished being healed.

Seeing that Prue was struggling to get up, Caleb shook his head and tried to keep her down. "Hey just because you're healed doesn't mean you get the a-okay to move around," he insisted. "Henry can find Chris by himself, you just need to relax."

Prue rolled her eyes at Caleb, "I'm fine," she insisted. "Besides," she said slowly, sweeping her leg under Caleb's feet - sending him to the ground, she smiled as she carefully got to her feet. "Three people will find him a hell of a lot faster than just Henry," he pointed out as she gave Caleb her hand and helped him to his feet. "But feel free to babysit me," she said through clenched teeth, "but if it gets Chris killed, you're dealing with Wyatt."

Caleb frowned at the thought of what Wyatt's temper would be if Chris did die, and shuddered at the thought. "Fine," he said stiffly, ignoring how Prue gave him a smug smile. Damn the women of the Halliwell family, he thought, they had the ability to get their way every time. Man he was so whipped, and he wasn't even involved with any of them. He officially pitied Leo, Henry Sr, and Coop. They were brave men - he had a whole new respect for them.

Across the room Henry Jr was scanning the room for Chris, being carefuly not to walk to heavily in case Chris was trapped under some rubble like Prue had been. "Chris?" He called, eyes carefully looking around. "Chris! Where are you?" He shouted, his concern increasing majorly when he was still not get any response. Meeting Prue's eyes, he saw the tears and shook his head, "he's fine Prue," he assured. "None of this is your fault," he said reading her mind, she was blaming herself for this.

Despite her thoughts, Prue nodded and searched through some piles of rubble. Where was Chris? Trapped? Buried? Unconscious? Hurt? D-dead? No, Prue quickly shook the last thought from her mind. Chris wasn't dead, this _was _Chris they were talking about. "Chris," she cried, then suddenly a mop of unruly, dusted brown hair caught her attention. "Chris!" She cried, waving her hand to the left sending the rubble that covered his body flying. "Henry heal him," She commanded as she saw the pool of blood beneath him.

Henry was at his side within minutes, but it was impossible to determine where the source of all the blood was. Stretching out his hand, he placed two finger on Chris' neck, only to sigh in relief when he felt a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. "Chris?" He asked as he gently touched his shoulder, but he got no response. Seeing Caleb wrap his arms around Prue and kiss her head, he took a deep breath. "Come one Chris," he pleaded as he placed his hand above his cousin, watching as the golden glow _slowly _healed him. But at the rate it was going, Henry Jr only prayed it didn't take to long.

Then finally, after a long few minutes, Chris groaned and the corners of Chris' eyes and his forehead wrinkled into a pained frowned. "It's okay Chris," Henry soothed as he watched as the golden glow emitted from his hands. "Don't you dare die on me," he warned, smiling when Chris opened his eyes. "Because Wyatt would _so _kick my ass," he stated, chuckling as Chris rolled his eyes.

Looking at Caleb, he nodded. "I got Chris, you take Prue," he said, and with that, he placed his hand on Chris' shoulder, which was followed by Caleb's shimmers.

Just as they disappeared, the Source flamed in with at least two dozen demons with him. Seeing the orbs and the tell-tale of shimmering disappear he growled, "no!" He roared, and in one swift motion of his hands the demons went up into flames.

To Be Continued...


	9. I'm Scared It's Over

Disclaimer: Ah shucks, would you look at that. I don't own Charmed, not even a fraction of it! Well dang, snaps fingers I was hoping I would at least own Chris and Wyatt by now. But I don't, but I will people! Mark my words, someday I will own Charmed. I do not own Charmed. I do not own any characters that appeared on the show.

However. I _do own _the plot and any other characters that I developed. The Characters and their descriptions are in my profile. All them aren't there yet, but I hope to have added later on the week. The main ones are added, at least the main for this Story. And they are _my _descriptions, the Charmed Ones I don't care about, but please don't the copy the others descriptions. It took me a _long _time to work out the bugs in their characters. And I would appreciate it if you didn't copy it; the same goes for my stories.

Summary: Twenty years after the finale.The demons promised the Charmed Ones,and they delivered.But now it's the next generations turn to fight what their parents had tried to protect them from.Will they struggle to be normal or will they accept it was all predestined?

Author's note: Hey, thanks for the reviews in this story, and I am sad to say that this is the final scene in this episode. I repeat, this is the last chapter. But on a better note, the next story is started. I have the first three chapters done. So thanks for staying with me, and I hope you read my next story. It will be added in a couple days, as soon as my Biology exam is over.

Please remember to review.

* * *

Final Chapter : I'm Scared It's Over.

Emily yawned as Wyatt placed her over the sofa in the living room, and carefully slid his arms out from under her legs and crouched down beside her and placed his hand above her stomach, his hands emitting the familiar Golden light. Emily smiled, "thanks Halliwell," she said simply, getting ready to stand up, but as soon as she was half way up, she cringed. She glared at Wyatt, "I thought you healed me!" She accused, but because of the childish tone in her voice, it sounded more like a whine.

Piper walked into the room with a tray, "Emily Simms stop that whining right now," she ordered as she placed the tray on the coffee table and placed the back of her hand to Emily's forehead, "and he _did _heal you," she stated, "but magic can be tricky. If it was cursed, which most likely it was, it will be tender for a few days, even if there isn't a wound." Hearing Emily sigh she stood back up and pushed a streak of grey out of her eyes. "But no worries, I made you a potion to help with the pain."

Wyatt frowned as his mom went to leave the room, "potion?" He asked, crinkling his nose. "Wait, what about personal gain?" He asked in awe as his mother turned to face him, "you always said when me, Chris or Mel were sick we couldn't be healed," he accused, his eyes narrowing.

Piper nodded firmly, "you needed to build healthy immune systems," she stated, that was one argument she had never given up on. She truly believed it, her children weren't always going to be able to be healed. She smiled slightly, a little mirth beneath her brown orbs. "But you know it was only because I loved watching you three suffer," seeing Wyatt's mouth drop, Piper rolled her eyes. "God Wyatt, that wasn't the reason." She insisted, shaking her head. "But can you name one time you were _shot _with a dark lighter arrow that I refused to let you be healed? Or one time it was _life threatening_?" Seeing Wyatt didn't have an answer she nodded and looked at Emily, "drink the potion, it'll help." With that, she left the room, muttering off about how her son ever got into Med. School, she would never know.

Emily chuckled at Wyatt's expression, and slowly leaned forward and pushed his mouth closed. Seeing his raised eyebrow when she turned to look at her, she smiled happily. "You look cuter with your mouth closed," she said simply as she leaned back against the sofa.

Wyatt's mind started working again and he smiled at Emily, his eyes dancing happily. "You think I'm cute?" He said, looking into Emily's brown orbs with his own blue, and looking into hers, he couldn't help but to notice that she had flecks of amber and gold in hers, making them light captivating. Seeing Emily roll her eyes, he looked at the tray and smiled. "Okay on the menu today you have homemade tomato soup, a glass of milk," at which they both raised their eyes, what were they? Four? "And," Wyatt frowned as he picked up the small potion vial that had a green substance in it.

But upon inspection, the green substance was unmistakable. All Halliwell children, and the close friends of the Halliwells had learned long ago to fear _that _particular green substance that they had long ago dubbed as the "Green Tonic". Children who had taken Buckley's had always said, "it tastes awful, but it works." If they thought _that _tasted bad, they had failed to try Piper's foul green tonic.

Emily frowned and leaned further into the sofa and crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head vigorously. "No!" She stated firmly, "no, no, no, no, NO!" She eyes the vial carefully as Wyatt inspected it carefully in his hands, "there is _no way _I am drinking the pond scum!" She said fervently, clenching her teeth together.

Wyatt smiled sympathetically at his friend as Henry Jr orbed in, followed quickly by his baby brother, who looked like he was trying desperately to keep in what appeared to be inevitable laughter.

Looking up, Chris saw the potion in Wyatt's hand and instantly shuddered as he identified it and un-welcomed shudder went through his body. Imagining the foul taste, Chris scrunched up his nose and feel onto the love seat and smiled at Emily, "ugh, ... mom made you the "Green Tonic," didn't she?" Seeing Emily nod he smirked, a mischievous grin appearing on his face, "well you need to take it." Seeing Emily shake her head, Chris said in his usual Chrisarcasm, "open wide," and he waved his hand, and the 'green tonic' disappeared out of the vial, only to appear in Emily's throat; giving her no choice but to swallow.

"Chris!" Wyatt scolded as he rubbed Emily's back as she almost choked, but he couldn't blame her. There were many reasons he took vitamins to keep himself in good health; one of those reasons being that he interned at the hospital, the other being that he never intended on drinking that potion again. No matter what. Looking up at his brother through narrowed eyes, Wyatt frowned as he seen his cousin Henry Jr shaking with rage. "Henry," he said carefully, jumping slightly when Henry Jr looked at him with hate-filled eyes, but they weren't aimed at him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

As soon as the words left Wyatt's mouth, Henry Jr's expression instantly darkened, which caused Chris to go into a full-blown fight of laughter; his ineviatable laughter finally spilling over, and the green tonic long forgotten.

* * *

The Mitchell's Residence : Ten Minutes Ago

Henry Jr frowned as he orbed into his childhood home his cousin Chris orbing in behind him, who instantly went to sit down on a stool. His mother was in the kitchen, and from the looks of things, she was _cooking_. And those were two things that were never, and never should be said positively together in the same sentence. His mother _didn't _cook, which was one of the many reasons he was happy he didn't live with her any longer. Her meals were inedible, to say the least.

"Mom?" He said uneasily as he sat down on a stool and frowned, when his mother cooked, that was bad. Really bad. He almost pitied his sisters and father who were forced to eat his mother's idea of a cooked meal, even if they didn't want to. And believe him, they _really _didn't want to. "You're cooking?"

Paige nodded and stirred the noodles, but frowned when she turned to see that her son was grinning at her with a huge smile. "What?" She asked bitterly, her eyes narrowing. She knew that look, hell he had gotten that look from her. That was the look they both got when either their mind were in the gutter, or they were thinking something they weren't supposed to be.

Henry Jr's smile widened, "nothing," he said quickly, a little to quickly for Paige, who narrowed her eyes even further. So far, that they were now nothing more than slits, Henry Jr sighed. "It's just that," he trailed off and smiled at his mother innocently, "the last time I remember you cooking, dinner was a little," he frowned, more like a lot, he thought. But seeing his mother growing impatient, he decided it was best not to add that. "Burnt," he finished, causing Chris to chuckle at his aunt, with the glare she was sending her son's way, he would hate to be Henry Jr.

Paige rolled her eyes and stirred the pasta again, "I'll have you know I followed the instructions," she insisted, hearing her son snort she grabbed the nearest utensil, which happened to be a wooden spoon and whacked Henry Jr on the hands. "To the very _letter_," she added. she shrugged, "and worst comes to worst, if it doesn't taste any good, me and your father can go out." She smiled at the idea, "after all, it's only me and him tonight."

Henry Jr frowned, only them? Then what was his sisters doing? He didn't forget anything, at least nothing that he remembered, so where were they going? But before he could ask his mother, his youngest sister came in the room, and her appearance caused his eyes to narrow. She was wearing a bright, emerald green that had a few stones sewed on and a little embroidery. Along with that, she was wearing a pair of metallic silver flats and over her dress she was wearing a white sweater to finish it off. But dresses were one thing that Callie didn't wear, and that was enough reason to worry.

"Hey Hen," Callie squeaked, then cleared her throat as she sat down beside her older brother and began drumming her fingers. A sure sign that something was bothering her, that was her nervous habit.

Henry Jr looked at her carefully, buy didn't say anything; he didn't have to. And he knew that, out of his sisters, Callie and he were the closest, mostly because she was the quiet one that didn't hate anyone, Ana was the outgoing one that held grudges.

After a few minutes his silence paid off as Callie turned to looked at Henry, her big brown eyes looking at him pleadingly; as if she was begging him for forgiveness for whatever she was about to confess to. But Henry Jr was almost afraid to learn what it was, Callie was his sweet baby sister; the one that had never earned his wrath, unlike her older sister.

Callie's eyes began to water, "Henry," she said quiet;y, "um, you know that I love you, right?" She said in a ramble. "Because I love you, I mean you're my big brother, of course I love you. I've never met anyone who didn't love their older brother, okay sure, I know people who don't get along with their siblings, buts it's never hate. And they're not as close as we are," she crossed her fingers for emphasis, "we're like this!"

Henry Jr narrowed his eyes, he didn't like where this was going. Whenever his sisters, or any other family member asked him if he loved them, it was usually a bad sign. They knew he loved them, why else would he put up with them? But when they asked, as if they needed reassurance, that usually wasn't a good thing. "Yes," he said suspiciously, "of course I love you, Callie. You're my baby sister."

"And you know how you taught me to never give into peer pressure, and to stand up for myself?" Henry Jr nodded, "well you never, ever taught me about sibling pressure." Seeing Henry didn't understand, she began rambling again, ignoring how her motherandcousin were shaking with laughter. "Well I told her no at first, but you know what Ana is like. She pushes and pushes and pushes, and I did stand up for myself," she looked down ashamed. "But I gave in, and I well, ... in one of our classes today, um, I kind of .. well you see, I did something ... not so smart."

"What?"

But before she could answer, Ana walked into the room, wearing her black mini skirt, flips flops, and a red T-shirt that had a rotten apple on it and said, 'rotten to the core,' in fancy writing. Smiling, she hoisted herself onto the counter and smiled at Henry Jr, knowing that he was upset that she had a boyfriend. But wait until he learned that she had roped their sweet baby sister into a blind date. "Guess what Hen!" She said perkily, a little to perky.

Henry Jr frowned and looked between his sisters, then his eyes traveled to his mother, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to smother her laughter. Not able to take it any longer, he burst. "WHAT?" He asked suspiciously. "What don't I know, and why the hell are you all acting so ... weird?"

Ana smiled, "we have dates tonight."

"What?" Henry Jr growled. Then his mind caught up with her words and his eyes shifted to Callie, "both?" He squeaked, as in Callie too? Then he remembered Callie's words; _"Well I told her no at first, but you know what Ana is like. She pushes and pushes and pushes." _Ana had set their baby sister Callie up on a date. But they were both going, meaning it was a _double date. _Two words that should never be written in the same sentence together when referring to the two baby sisters.

Not able to deal with her brother's anger, Callie rushed into another sentence. "Henry! It's not that big of a deal!" She quickly assured, seeing the anger dancing beneath his eyes; though not at her, for the guy who had the nerve to ask out _his _sister. "I didn't have a choice, Ana already said I would and it'll be the four of us, so it's not like a _real _date. See!? No problem, not a big deal."

"What if he's a demon!?" He asked frantically, causing Paige and Chris to go into a new fits of laughter.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Henry Samuel Mitchell," she warned, seeing the look in her son's eyes. That was the look he got in his eyes when he was planning the potential boyfriend's death, but that look was only associtatedwith Ana. Callie was new territory in this field for Henry, he had probably hoped she would never date in her life; but then again, what older brother didn't hope for that?

Henry Jr crossed his arms stubbornly, "be could be a demon," he muttered to himself. And with that, he orbed out in search for somewhere to vent, someone who would understand. He instantly thought of Wyatt, and with that, he disappeared in blue and white orbs, followed quickly by Chris.

* * *

Present Time : The Manor.

"A date!" Henry Jr raged as he paced back and forth, "a _date_," he repeated as though he had tasted something terrible. But his verbal rant was nowhere near as terrible as the emotions he was emitting. There was a lot of rage, and Wyatt was convinced it was going to drive him to insanity. This was one of the many reasons he hated empathy. There was no doubt in his mind it was going to drive him out of his mind, or at least to drinking. But he had been assured by multiple family members that it would get better, yeah right. It hadn't yet, and it was terrible. Feeling how everyone was feeling; their lust, love, sorrow, and at the moment, Henry's rage.

"How could they!" Henry Jr continued, his eyes going wide as he said they. "It was bad enough that Ana had a _boyfriend,_" he growled, he really didn't like that idea. "I mean, she is being picked up by some jerk, and she managed to rope Callie into this!" He yelled as Piper walked in with Prue and Caleb. "She knows Callie doesn't date, bless her soul, and yet Ana auctioned her off! Like she was nothing more that a lamb being led to the slaughter! She cornered her, and then sold her to the highest bidder!"

"Oh, give it a rest!" Prue whined as she sat on the arm of the sofa beside Chris, "it's a date, it's not like she's getting dragged to a wedding chapel and getting a ring glued to her finger," she pointed out, rolling her eyes as Henry's eyes widened at the word 'wedding.' Did he really think that Ana and Callie wouldn't get married someday, shaking her head she sighed. He probably did. "And it's one thing for us to hear you rambling on, but your emotions are just down right terrible!" She groaned as she began rubbing her temples. "Because unlike all of you lucky people, me and Wyatt are empaths and we can feel your uncalled for rage." She looked up at Henry Jr with narrowed eyes, "and why Wyatt hasn't blasted you yet, I'll never know. But if you don't _shut up_, I'll shut you up," she threatened.

Piper rolled her eyes as she picked up the empty vial and watched as all the people in the room shuddered at the very sight of it. It wasn't _that _bad. It really wasn't. "Quit your complaining," she advised. "There is a new Source, and I know I may be an old war horse, but I've been up against a few of these. And let me tell you, if you don't stop with this bickering and arguing, you will just be making his job easier. Regardless of all of that, he will come after you, and from what Caleb has told me, it's because he is sitting on an awful lot of rage, and the last thing you need is to give him an opening." Seeing that they were all taking in what she has said, she took a deep breath. "Now, is there anything else you need," she looked to all of them, "are you okay?"

Emily groaned, "well the pain is gone," for now, she thought mentally. "But my stomach is a different story," she stated as she eyes the vial carefully. "Are you sure I can't have something to get rid of the taste, Piper?" She all but begged, "the taste is still in my mouth and it wont go away." She frowned when she seen Caleb smile, "and why didn't he have to have any?" She accused, pointing a finger at him.

Caleb smiled happily, "because I didn't get myself shot with a cursed object," he said simply. "with _normal _healing I was as good as new, meaning I'm not in any pain," he said quickly when he saw Piper looking him up and down, looking for a reason to force green tonic down his throat. "And aside from that, I am part demon, all of which heal faster than humans. Meaning I am feeling great!" He said, a huge grin lighting up his face.

Seeing Emily narrow her eyes, Piper rolled her eyes. "Okay, everyone go," seeing Emily get up she shook her head, "not you, honey," she warned, in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You're staying here until you feel better."

"But-" Emily went to protest.

"No," Wyatt said quickly as he stood up. "Mom's right," seeing Emily narrow her eyes he smiled, "you know she is, she usually is." He smiled, "and until you can sit up on your own," seeing her open his mouth he cut her off, "without the aid of the green tonic, you should stay here." Seeing Emily frown he smiled, "and I will get all of your notes for you, don't worry."

Prue nodded and looked at Caleb and held out her hand, "you want to be my taxi service tonight?" She asked sweetly, squealing as Caleb shimmered behind her and grabbed her from behind. "Caleb!" She yelled in mock anger as he shimmered them out.

Emily frowned, "are you sure you don't mind me being here?" She asked, she really didn't want to stay here. She would much rather stay at her apartment. Sure, it was safer here, but there she didn't have to deal with Piper. And while she loved Piper like a mother, she knew that Piper was going to end up driving her insane.

"Of course not," Leo said as he entered the room. "Emily, we don't mind at all." He frowned, he didn't want to bring this up now, but it was just as well to get it out of the way now. "Emily, I've been meaning to ask you, did you get anything off of the Source while you were there."

"Dad," Chris cut in. This wasn't the time time for this, it could surely wait a few days until Emily was feeling better. She had been held captive by the Source for heaven's sakes, and he very much doubted she would want to talk about it. So it was to his great surprise when she answered.

"I managed to get into his mind," Emily said quietly, ignoring the looks of shock she was receiving. "But I couldn't understand what I received. It was like when you download a file and it's corrupted or crypted and your computer can't read the files it downloaded."

Chris nodded, "so the you're the computer, and what you got out of his mind is crypted files?"

Emily nodded, "it's there, but I don't have the key or whatever it is to read it." She sighed, "and it's so damn frustrating. But when I was down there, before I could understand anything or get the basic frequency of his mind so I could keep track of him, it's like he blocked me out somehow." She frowned, "he _knew _I was trying to get into his mind."

Leo nodded, "that makes sense that he would have something so he could block you, or any other telepath out of his mind. There are plenty of demon's that have telepathic powers as well, and he wouldn't be able to keep them in the dark if they could easily read his mind."

"Which is all the more reason for Emily to stay here," Piper stated. "The Source blocked her out, but he doesn't know if she found out anything. So he will go after her again, if only for that fact, not to mention she's close to this family."

"Piper I can't stay-" Emily began.

But Piper wouldn't hear of it. She shook her head firmly, "no Emily," she stated. "You're family." She said as she left the room, carrying the empty tray and vial with her as she left.

Once his mother said those words, Chris was sent into another sense of Déjà vu.

_But this time he actually saw it in his mind's eye. He was in the attic and he could see his mother and aunts leaving, while his father followed behind them. "Looks like we're one big happy family again," he heard himself say, a little relieved._

_His father turned around, "you're not family," he stated, his eyes holding more loathing and hatred that Chris ever thought his father was capable of, and it was directed at him. And then his father turned around and left, leaving behind a broken hearted Chris as his father said those words._

Leo frowned as he seen his youngest son stare off into space. "Chris?" He said softly, reaching out to place a hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you okay, son?" He asked as Chris blinked and looked at him.

"Fine," Chris said simply, his voice void of any emotion, causing Leo's voice to hitch in his throat. He had seen that look before, but he hadn't seen it in a long time. Not in 23 years. Chris noticed his father's calculating look and forced himself to smile, "I'm just a little tired," he admitted. He shrugged, "who knew being five again could do that to a person?"

Emily chuckled, "I would have paid to see you as a five year old again," she said in a baby voice.

Wyatt nodded as he walked towards his brother and pinched his cheeks, "you were _so _cute!" Noticing Chris' glare he smiled, "oh yes you were!" He cooed. But sensing his brother's annoyance he let go and smiled at his father and Emily, "night." He said as he orbed back to the apartment he shared with his brother. He looked at his father, "I have an early class tomorrow."

Chris nodded and smiled at Emily, "behave Emily," he advised, "and just listen to mom. If you don't, she'll keep you here longer," he stated. "Believe me," then he looked at his father, "bye," he said a little harshly, and orbed out.

Leo frowned, what had that been all about? He's just tired, his mind told him, and then Leo nodded himself. That must be it, because he hadn't seen that look since the other Chris, and he been a good father this time around. And Chris knew that.

* * *

Once he was in the apartment, Chris passed his brother without a word and headed to his room. He knew his brother had detected the snippy tone in his voice when he has responded to their father, but Chris didn't have the explanation his brother wanted. He didn't know what had caused him to snap at his father with that tone, well he did, but it didn't make sense.

Once he was in the sanctuary of his room, Chris took a deep breath as he heard his brother stop outside his door and stood there for a few moments. After a few moments, Chris heard his brother walk away before finally opening the door to his bedroom and shut the door. Releasing the breath he hadn't known he had been holding and quickly orbedhimself away, after making sure he had himself blocked from his brother.

He had intended to go somewhere safe, somewhere that was relaxing. But he hadn't thought of where he was going to show up at, but appearing at the San Francisco Arboretum was the last thing he has expected. But for some reason, it seemed right to him. Like he should have orbed here, but not alone. He felt like seomthing, or someone was missing. But he didn't know what or who it was. It didn't make sense to him, he had never been in this park before.

But that was a lie, he had been. Or at least, it felt like he had been here before, but once again, he found that it didn't make sense to him. However, he knew it all. The large column, the grass, the beautiful stone work, the stone bench and the angel statue. Christopher Perry Halliwell had never been here before, he knew that much, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this place should mean something to him. It was like he had been here before.

_Maybe you have. Maybe you had promised to be here again_, a voice rang in his ears, causing Chris to look around. This wasn't good, hearing voices was never a good sign. And Chris had been a Halliwell long enough to know that something was wrong. But he didn't know what. It was like he had forgotten something, something that he should have remembered.

Sitting on the stone bench, Chris shook his head as his mind was pulled into what felt like another memory. Only this time he was sitting with the same woma as before, someone he didn't know, but for some reason he felt as though he should know the chestnut haired woman.

_Her face went into what some would call a mix between surprise and happiness. And Chris could feel her happiness, but he didn't understand what was going on. "You're asking me now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow slightly at the Chris sitting beside her, who nodded. She smiled happily, "now?"_

_Chris nodded, but and he smiled at her. "This is still our spot Bianca, no matter what he's done to it." And that's when Chris noticed the destroyed surroundings around him, and he detected a hint of his sadness in his voice when he said **he's**.But who was this person, and what was happening? "Marry me."_

With that Chris was pulled out of the memory and he shook his head and sighed. He was going crazy, that was official. His studying and the demons were getting to him. But who was that person, that Bianca, that he had seen himself propose to? And what had forced this place to become so destroyed?

He shook his head and placed his hands over his head as he heard the whispering again. He was going insane, all of this nonsense was causing him to have a mental breakdown. He groaned, "what the hell is happening to me?"

* * *

Meanwhile : Phoebe's Condo.

Katy sighed as she fell onto her bed and landed beside her cousin Melinda who had a serious look on her face, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get a reading off her! This was the downfall to having so many telepaths and empaths in the family; the other members build up blocks against the powers, making it nearly impossible to get into their minds or feelings unless invited. And what was the fun in that?

Rolling her eyes, she got up and grabbed a magazine and began flipping through it. Once Melinda came out of her little trance they would get back to their girl night, and then Katy would be able to what ever it was, out of her. She knew Melinda well enough now to know that she wouldn't talk until she was ready, but if she was starring off like that, and the movie Twilight couldn't get through to her, something was majorly bugging her.

Melinda sighed as she absently pulled a pink, frilly pillow that served no real purpose, into her lap and sighed. With the new Source in town, she knew that had been what had been bugging her all along. The bad feeling; it was the new Source. And for some reason, he was mad at her family. Well most demons were for one reason or another, but this time, it was something else. He _hated _them.

And it wasn't just evil verses good. It was something more than that, she didn't know what. But she was afraid that this was going to end. The calm truce that had been in place for twenty years, was broken. No longer would there be a peace between the demons and her family; it was over. And it was now time for the next generation to step up to the plate. And that terrified her.

"What's over?" Katy asked as she looked up from her magazine and starred at her cousin, who kept mumbling, 'it's over.' She was sick of her cousin's mood. Everyone was fine! Caleb and Emily were both in one piece so it was time for Melinda to snap out of her 'woe is me' mood. Seeing Melinda blink and look at her, Katy rolled her eyes and explained. "You kept saying, 'it's over,' so, what's over?"

Melinda sighed and looked at Katy, and it was easy for her cousin to see the tears in her eyes, that Melinda was refusing to let fall. "The truce," she whispered. Melinda sniffed, "and I'm afraid we're going to loose someone," she stated simply, he voice cracking.

Katy smiled sadly, "we wont," she vowed. She wasn't loosing any of her family. She wouldn't allow it, and neither would the others. They were close, hell, their bond was probably stronger than their mothers', at least when they weren't arguing. But the arguing usually only happened when someone was being overprotective of another; the only exception was when they were teasing; which was normal. There was a bond, an inseparable bond, and that would be enough to save them. They would not loose anyone.

"You can't promise that," Melinda pointed out. "It's the Halliwell tradition," she said sadly. "Our moms lost Aunt Prue, and their mother, not to mention Grams," she listed. "And Grams lost Great-Grandpa Allen, and not to mention all the friends and lovers and what not that has been lost." She sighed, "lets face it, every generation looses someone. And we will, too." She frowned, "it may not be family, but we will loose someone."

"No we wont," Katy said forcefully.

Melinda looked at her and narrowed her eyes, "can you honestly promise me that?" She challenged, "you know that everything has been predestined, and if someone was meant to die, they will die. Think about it, Destiny almost killed my dad just so our moms would have the fuel to fight the Ultimate Battle!"

Katy nodded, "and yet your dad is still breathing, and getting older. You're proof of that," she pointed out, poking her cousin in the chest, "if he had died then, you wouldn't have been born. So there is always a loop hole, and if it ever comes close to us loosing someone, we will try _everything _to get them back."

Melinda nodded, "but they may not be enough," she whispered to herself.

* * *

The Underworld.

The Source smiled evilly as he watched Katy and Melinda through his crystal ball. His eyes lingered on Katy and his smile widened, "you should listen to your cousin," he said to Katy, even though she couldn't hear him. "She's right when she says that that may not be enough," he cackled. "It wont be," he stated. "You all shall follow in your family's footsteps, for I shall have my revenge!"

With that he conjured a fire ball and whipped at a fire ball at the wall before flaming out. But it was easy to see that the fire ball had collided with a photo of the Charmed Ones. Piper sat on the right of Paige, who was in the middle, and on the other side of her was Phoebe. He would have his revenge on the Charmed Ones, even if it meant killing their progeny. Which now that he thought about it, that was the best way for his revenge. He would kill their children; starting with the ones who had foiled his plans.

-FIN-

With Special Appearances By :

Piper Halliwell ... Holly Marie Combs  
Leo Wyatt ... Brian Krause  
Phoebe Halliwell ... Alyssa Milano  
Coop Valentino ... Victor Webster  
Paige Matthews ... Rose McGowan  
Henry Mitchell ... Ivan Sergi  
The Source ... Misha Collins

-Watch Out For The Next Episode : 1x02 : There's No Place Like Home-

Author's Note: There you go, there's the end of this story. The next one will be posted in a few days, I just have to write my french and Biology exam and it'll be all good. So, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
